Guardian Angel
by misselizathornton
Summary: Caroline Forbes has one of the best jobs in heaven, the job of a guardian angel. She also happens to be the most rebellious angel in heaven. Desperate to keep her status up, she volunteers to be the guardian angel of the very dangerous Niklaus Mikaelson. It is with this new job that Caroline discovers that there's a whole world of new danger she knew nothing about.
1. Someone Sees

**An AU Klaroline story! Caroline is an angel and Klaus is a hybrid! Hope you all give it a chance and reviews are wonderful!**

* * *

_**For he will command his angels concerning you to guard you in all your ways.**_

_**~ The Bible: Psalms 91:11**_

* * *

"Come on Elena, we're almost there!"

"Caroline, please! This is stupid! Do you know how much trouble we'll be in if Gabriel finds out?"

Caroline laughed, throwing her long blonde hair back and flying faster into the clouds.

"Take a chance, Elena! Besides, this asshole completely deserves it!"

Elena gasped at the foul language, but remained silent, flapping her wings harder to catch up to her friend.

"At least tell me what this guy did that has you all worked up…"

Caroline finally found her way into clear air, the bright sun and blue sky making her wings glow brighter. Being the Angel of Light, her wings already sparked and glowed, but with the sun it seemed as if she would turn into a star itself. She saw her destination and slowly began to descend to Earth.

"You know who I guard right?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, Hannah Allen."

"Yupe…so just yesterday that boring excuse of a girl finally decided to go out and have some fun. And what would you know…her ex-boyfriend had to show up…"

Caroline landed on a wide open field, ruffling her feathers as she folded them back together. Elena landed behind her, a questioning look on her face.

"One second, we'll need to be seen for this," Caroline answered Elena's look, pulling out her necklace.

Elena shook her head. "Caroline, whatever we do, we do unseen. Remember what Gabriel said, we only show ourselves in aid of those we guard."

"I've known Gabriel since the beginning of humanity, I know what he's said," Caroline snapped. "He said we must not be seen by our human, he never mentioned other people. And I am aiding Hannah, her ex said some very nasty things to her…and because Hannah is too nice to defend herself, I'm doing it for her."

"So is that why we're here…seeking revenge?"

"You would be correct Miss Elena," she replied, bringing her wings out to a full stretch. The powerful wings on her body expanded twice as far as her arms did, exhibiting their full strength and glory. Elena squinted her eyes as her friend's wings glowed whiter in the sun. How funny that the Angel of Light should be so dark at times, and she, the Angel of Compassion, should be gifted with a pair of dusty white wings. Not at all as beautiful as Caroline's.

"What did he do?"

"He called Hannah a fucking bitch, a whore, and a slut, then proceeded to hit her….don't look so shocked Elena, I'm only telling what's true. Now are you going to join me?"

Elena looked to see Caroline holding tightly to the charm of her necklace, a pair of glittering wings.

"Caroline, we can't seek revenge on others...it's not right. And just a month ago, you started a rain storm over a town's annual picnic out of boredom. Gabriel was too generous in letting you get out easy after that.

"Fine. Suit yourself, but I'm going to take care of Hannah and if revenge is the way to do it…then so be it."

She wrapped the wings around her body, entirely covering herself from view. A few murmurs and prayers were heard under the wings and in a flash, the wings had disappeared.

"That still freaks me out…how quickly that happens!" Caroline laughed, picking up a stray feather. Her reminder that she was entering the human world.

Elena shook her head silently. "I'm leaving. This isn't my thing. Will I see you at dinner tonight?"

Caroline pursed her lips and nodded. "Too bad. I would have liked to have had a partner in crime."

The other angel chuckled softly and unraveling her own wings, took flight.

Caroline watched until Elena disappeared into the clouds. Then, with a deep breath, walked her way towards the downtown.

She knew where he would be. She had been Hannah's guardian angel for 22 years now and she knew all about her ex …Billy…who she had dated for four of those years. Hannah had always been a quiet child and her parents were probably doing most of Caroline's job, protecting Hannah from even breathing the wrong air. So when Hannah went off to college and met the bad boy Billy, Caroline thought that finally she would have an actual job to do. She hadn't planned on him turning into an abusive guy. Billy, she knew at this time, would be at the bar.

Caroline got her out of the situation pretty quickly. But yesterday happened and Caroline finally called it quits. Billy needed to be taught a lesson.

Just how would she do it…?

She made sure to transform her clothing into the modern style, also shortening her hair so it didn't trail along the sidewalk. Her white dress was quickly replaced with a mini skirt and a light blue blouse. She smiled at her bare legs, thanking the generation she was now in. Unlike the other angels, she liked how the women of Earth had slowly gotten rid of corsets and ginormous dresses. They wanted to be free, to _feel_ free. And they wanted to rebel. Just like Caroline.

It took her a few blocks, but she finally found the bar. It was a sketchy place, off in a secluded corner of the city, the sound of loud rap filling the air. None of that fazed her. The guardian angels were used to the evil and dark ways of humans. The desire humans had to stop fighting that demon inside of them and let it take over. And sometimes that demon was much stronger than any guardian angel could be.

She entered the car, getting a few heated looks from a few of the men at the pool table. The only man she had eyes for was Billy, off in the corner of the bar with some friends…but all for the wrong reasons. From the corner of her eye, she saw his friend nudge him and tilt his head towards her. She winked at Billy, before turning to the bartender.

"A Sex on the Beach please?" she simpered, reciting the only alcoholic drink she knew of. She would have to work on that.

She could hear the footsteps of Billy hesitantly heading over to her, clearly nervous. Smiling, she turned towards him, giving him her best angelic smile.

"I hope you coming over here isn't some bet you made with your friends?"

He stared dumbly at her for a moment. "Uhhhh…oh NO! I mean, that is, they pointed you out, but I came over here by my own choice."

Oh God, this was going to be too easy.

"How courageous. I like a man with a little bravery…"

His eyes lit up with her flirtation. She felt like vomiting when he licked his lips.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

The bartender chose this moment to deliver Caroline's drink. "Already got one," she laughed, taking a seductive sip from her drink. He followed her movements like one compelled.

"So, got a girlfriend?"

"Used to…but she was a bitch."

She almost threw the drink right in his face.

"Oh, how so?"

"God, you know…just needy, whiny…"

Lie and lie.

"That's too bad," Caroline pouted, batting her eyelashes and taking another sip. She was glad that the alcohol didn't affect her…this would run much more smoothly.

He took her hand suddenly, in an act of bravery. She looked up, feigning shock, but secretly applauding herself.

"What's your name?"

Giggling, she stood up from the table and started to walk towards the door. "Care to join me for a stroll?" she said loudly towards Billy, who happily followed her out.

In a dark corner of the bar, a girl with similar blonde hair rose from her seat and followed the two out.

.

.

.

.

She led him to an alley, knowing that here no one would see anything

He was pinned to a wall before he could speak. Caroline's face turned to a deathly calm.

"Now would you like to tell me the truth?"

Billy sputtered. "Wh…what?"

"Would you like to tell me the truth about your girlfriend…forgive me your ex-girlfriend Hannah? Knowing her, I wouldn't put her down as needy and whiny…"

"How…how do you know…"

He was cut off with a grunt when Caroline kneed him in the groin, his body sagging into the wall.

"Doesn't matter, I want you to tell me the truth about Hannah…why you abused her and weighed her down, like she was nothing. Why you find it necessary to harm innocent people?"

"She had it coming…" He grunted again as Caroline's foot met his stomach.

"Consider this a warning…if you so much as look at Hannah in the wrong way, so help me God, I will find a way for you and Lucifer to have a little chat about your future, is that clear?"

"Lucifer?"

"The devil, you idiot! Now, do I have your word?"

He held his stomach in agony. "…bitch."

His body hit the other side of the alleyway. Caroline placed her heeled foot right on his chest. The anger was growing too strong. She could almost feel the light starting to erupt through her body.

"Do not…ever….call me that," she hissed. "Your word….Billy…"

His widened at hearing his name, but more so as he watched her hair suddenly start to glow a radiant white, almost blinding him. He nodded quickly, shutting his eyes in fear.

"Good. And if I ever find out that you told anyone about me, I promise you, I will find a way to get you a one way ticket to hell," and turning around, she left him lying on the floor.

Humming softly to herself, she found her way back to the field. A few murmurs later, her wings appeared and she ascended into heaven, quickly trying to reach the gate before the keeper, Archangel Raphael, closed them.

She cursed silently when she saw his regal figure floating right at the center of the gate, his stern blue eyes fixed on her. His wings were much bigger and grander than hers, symbolizing his superiority and wisdom over her.

"Caroline," he bowed to her. She bowed back, her wings quivering with foreboding.

"Raphael," she muttered back. She started to fly past, but Raphael was before her in an instant, looking down on her.

"You have done a great wrong today, Caroline. Gabriel is quite disappointed with you, not to mention your Lord."

She lowered her head. Of course she knew that her Lord saw all she did. Her Lord, however, never punished her. His love for her could never allow that. She feared Gabriel though. How many last chances would he give?

"He is waiting for you in The Hall," Raphael said in a dismissing voice. She glided past him quickly, silently praying that her explanation would suffice.

.

.

.

.

The blonde stayed hidden in the shadows next to the alley. She had seen everything. She had seen the other blonde hurt the full grown man, seen her hair glow in the darkness. It was…well…rather intriguing.

Picking up her phone, she dialed up her boyfriend's number.

"Hey Stef," she greeted him when he picked up. "You will not believe what I just saw…"

* * *

**A quick beginning, but they'll get longer! "My Lord" is referring to God, just as a quick fyi!**

**Klaus comes in next chapter...this was just an opening ;)**


	2. Her New Assignment

**Thank you to all who are reviewing and following 3**

* * *

**"One thing you can say for guardian angels: they guard. They give warning when danger approaches." ~ Emily Hahn**

* * *

Little is said about the creation of angels. Did God create them when he first conceived Adam from the dust, or where they always there with him, just waiting to behold God's new creation of the land and sea? This is what many humans question. And many believe that angels are simply masses of white clothed, winged, and haloed people who were blessed by God to serve him and do his deeds. But there is much more to an angel than meets the eye.

God created the heavens and the earth. As heaven was his humble abode, the angels were the first to come. They began as light rays of light, growing more beautiful each day until God formed them into the image of man. A man with the light of a thousand suns.

Just as humans did on Earth, the angels created their own society. In the beginning, God chose four angels to guard his throne, an honor for eternity. He named them the Seraphim, for the four angels burned with fire and were given six wings to show their power. They were removed from the society of angels, only to be seen by those who came to God's throne.

Many other places were given to many other angels. Each angel was given a duty to possess, as well as a gift, such as light, compassion, love, or loyalty. Their gift and duty would define their status. No status in heaven was looked on with more admiration than that of the guardian angels.

The Archangels Gabriel, Raphael, Michael, Uriel, Raquel, Sariel, and Remiel, were given the high honor of monitoring the legions of guardian angels, humans, as well as guarding the gate of heaven. In times of importance, they would travel to Earth and send important messages to the humans from God. They were given a magnificent realm to govern. It was a paradise. Each was given a group of guardian angels to mentor and guide. If need be, they had the power to remove a guardian angel if he behaved wrongly on Earth.

In this case, it was a she. Caroline, the Angel of Light, was now facing the terror of being laid off.

"No, no, no! Please, Gabriel, you don't understand! This guy was a complete dick, an absolute…"

"Caroline, do not use such language in the land of the Lord! If you wish to defend yourself, try to do it properly."

She huffed, containing her retort. They were standing in what the angels called The Hall. This place was essential a never ending hallway of whiteness, going off into nowhere. Gabriel chose this place for his meetings, for he found walking with his companion down the hallway for hours helped ease out the secrets buried underneath his pupils. With Caroline, it wasn't too difficult for her to spout out the truth immediately.

Her hair was almost on fire with her anger and loathing. "This guy treated Hannah with disrespect and disgust, I think you ought to be proud of how I stood up for her."

"Caroline…" he sighed, causing her to bow her head in submission. "Caroline, you are the guardian of Hannah Allen, not Billy Stevens. Your job is to keep her from harm and guide her on a moral path, not go out of your way to harm those she is close to, whether friend or foe. Billy has his own guardian."

"Well, I think they're doing a poor ass job at doing it," said Caroline without thinking.

Gabriel's massive wings fluttered faster with aggravation.

"Sorry," Caroline mumbled.

"Not everyone is as intense about their job as you are, dear." He gave her a small smile, kindly letting her know that he admired her for her bravery, even if it was rather stupid of her. But it ended quickly when he turned away with a sad sigh.

"It has gone too far, Caroline. I have given you many chances in the past to right your ways, but you have only failed me. I had hoped…and prayed that maybe with Hannah you would be good, like Elena for example, but it was all for not."

Caroline felt her mind start to race. Her wings shuddered with horror at what he was implying. She had thought he would simply reassign her, but to leave this realm? She knew what the female angels who were kicked out would do. They would become seamstresses, spending the rest of eternity sewing white dresses, tuxes, flats, socks, gloves….the thought made her sick. She wasn't made for that. Her Lord never intended that for her.

"Gabriel, please….I can't…oh you must know that I couldn't survive outside this realm! Please, there must be something I can do!"

He turned to gaze down at her. Her light blue eyes bright with unshed tears.

"My dear, there's nothing you can do. It is obvious you can't be with humans, they bore you too much. Go, be free, and put your gift of light to some other place in heaven," he said, turning away to not see her beautiful face turn down with sorrow. In all his eons of experience, this was turning out to be the toughest dismissal he had performed.

He didn't hear her start to leave, so he faced her again. Her wings were flapping just enough to keep her feet above the ground, her shoulders slumped in defeat. To his surprise, he found himself wanting to give her yet another chance. To see someone with her light so upset and dismal was torturous to see. It was her soft sob of sadness that made him reach out to her one last time.

"Caroline…"

She stopped instantly and faced him, her eyes wide with confusion and hope. He stepped forward, suddenly realizing he had nothing to offer her. He quickly walked over to the side of The Hall, a file suddenly appearing in the vacant room at his desire. Picking it up, he glanced at it briefly before looking at Caroline.

"Tell me, do you happen to know anything about vampires?"

.

.

.

.

Rebekah Mikaelson walked into the seedy little café, scanning the room quickly. A soft smile spread across her face when she found what she was looking for.

Across the café sat Stefan Salvatore, his green eyes staring back at her with a look of delight and desire. His "hero hairdo" had been trimmed, leaving him looking fresh and clean. His navy blue shirt was opened a few buttons down, leaving little to the imagination of the hard rock body he held underneath. Next to him was his brother Damon. He had not noticed her yet, as he was checking out the ass of the waitress walking away. He looked as handsome as ever, although Rebekah hardly was attracted to him anymore. She much preferred the brooding, sexy look of Stefan's more than Damon's cocky one any day. And last, but not least was her dear brother, Nik. Or Niklaus. Or Klaus. Or whatever the general populace now called him. But to her, he would always be Nik. He grinned at her across the room, tipping his glass full of blood in her direction before draining it. His body was relaxed, his arms and legs stretched, taking up more than enough space. As hybrid, he deemed that he deserved it.

She hurriedly walked over and gave Stefan a loving kiss, sitting down across from her brother. Damon finally turned away to give her a look.

"How charming, you're 30 minutes late, Barbie Klaus," he droned. Klaus gave him a harsh look, but Damon only laughed. Being Klaus' companion along with Stefan for 90 years had taught him that Klaus wouldn't dare touch him. Not with Stefan being around.

"Rebekah, what the hell are we doing here?" Klaus questioned his sister and beckoning a waitress towards him. "Really, it's highly inconvenient."

"Oh, and what was I ruining, your playtime with the Salvatores and you compelling whole rooms of people to be your blood bags?"

He cocked an eyebrow and took a bite into the waitress' wrist, sucking the blood loudly out from her vein. Rebekah turned away disgusted at his dining etiquette. Stefan put his hand on the back of her neck, massaging the tension of from her.

"Thanks," she whispered in pleasure.

"Don't mention it," replied Stefan. "Hey, so tell us about the glow in the dark girl."

Damon nearly dropped his glass. "The what?"

Klaus flicked the wrist away with an air of distaste. "I believe he said glow in the dark girl. Care to expand?"

Rebekah pushed her body upright, excited to have all the attention on her once more.

"Alright so last night, I was sitting in that really nasty bar, waiting for a snack when this girl walked in. I wouldn't really have cared too much except for the fact that it looked like she was glowing. I mean, it wasn't obvious, or maybe it wasn't obvious to a human, but there seemed to be this halo of light around her body. She looked like a princess…or something."

Damon stared at her blankly. "Where the hell are you going with this?"

Rebekah held up her hand. "As I was saying, she was beautiful. Everyone watched her come in. This guy came up to her and started to flirt and she responded, but it was like she was forcing herself to. I eavesdropped and didn't hear anything too interesting until she asked for him to go outside with her. I followed, just to see what she was up to. She then proceeded to lead him into an alley, beat the kid up, and then her hair started to glow…like glow in the dark. Right before I left, it was starting to turn a reddish color, like fire."

Klaus leaned forward after a moment of silence. "Why did she hurt this man?"

"She was scolding him for abusing her friend Hannah…or I assumed her friend. Listen, I know it's strange, but I can't help but feel she's something very different. Something that we haven't seen before. I'm serious, I've been around forever and you know I wouldn't be here if I knew that it was nothing."

Klaus only nodded, leaning back into his chair. His mind was in a turmoil. There was not a soul he had crossed in his life that he would describe to be that creature. Not a vampire, a werewolf, a hyrbrid..but not a human. He would have to look in on this.

"A very interesting story, Bekah. If it makes you happy, I will put aside my werewolf hunt for a few days and see what becomes of this glow in the dark girl. Now, would you care for a waitress?"

Rebekah looked at the brunette waitress standing next to Klaus, her eyes expressionless and her wrist bleeding.

She pursed her lips and turned away. "I prefer the blondes."

.

.

.

.

Caroline flew back to her home in the realm with a rather large file in her hands. The file border had only two words written across the front in golden ink.

_Niklaus Mikaelson_

Her conversation with Gabriel had gone something like this.

"_Tell me, do you happen to know anything about vampires?"_

_She started with confusion, but answered his question. "I know that they are immortal monsters who feats on the blood of humans, sometimes animals."_

"_You would be correct. And would you happen to know anything about werewolves?"_

_Such odd questions. "Turn on a full moon….that's about it. Excuse me, but why these questions?"_

_He picked up the file and offered it to her. "Because Caroline, I am giving you another chance, and that chance comes in the form of both a vampire and a werewolf."_

_She grabbed the file. "Wait…you mean…?"_

"_Both vampire and werewolf. On Earth, they are known as hybrids. They possess traits of both a vampire and a werewolves, thus allowing them to walk in the sunlight and allowing them to be free of the transition of the werewolf."_

_Caroline's lightly shook with this incredible information. "How is this possible?"_

"_The hybrid I speak of was born to a werewolf and a witch almost a thousand years ago. The mother, a witch had had an affair with this werewolf man, leaving this boy to be a half brother to his siblings. Later on, the witch performed a spell on her family with her husband, turning them into vampires to survive the werewolves. This made this boy half vampire and half werewolf."_

"_Why are you offering this man to me? Shouldn't someone else be in charge of him?" She was afraid, but intrigued by this new monster._

"_That's the thing, Caroline. See…his past guardian angel has quit."_

_She widened her eyes in shock. No guardian angel ever quitted a job. It was a dishonor and a humiliation. The only time an angel would quit would be if the human…or hybrid in this case was a total nightmare._

"_Is this man very terrifying?"_

_Gabriel shook his head in disappointment. "That is what I have heard. To your benefit, angels cannot be compelled by these beasts, and you would have almost equal strength to them. Unfortunately, without your wings, you would only be as fast as a human. Caroline, you do not have to do this. This would be your only way to stay here, but if you feel it is too much, you can certainly…"_

"_I'll do it."_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_I'll volunteer as guardian angel to Niklaus Mikaelson."_

She laid down in her bed, opening up the first sheet in the file, giving her the basic information of the hybrid. The most interesting to her were the facts of his family life. She found the section on the second page, a little more lengthy than her other files.

Niklaus had five siblings. Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. Henrik was marked with a deceased marking, indicating he had died in his human life. The other siblings, though dead in reality, were unmarked. His hobbies were listed below, however, because he was human so many centuries ago, the hobbies listed were fighting, hunting, and gathering. The next page described the deaths of Niklaus and his family and she grimaced reading how his father Mikael had driven a sword through their hearts. How a father could do that to their own child sickened her.

Her real horror began when she read about his murder of his mother, how he lied to his siblings that she was killed by the wolves. Her fear only increased as each page was a year of his life, the bottom of the page showing her a list of the people he had killed. Each page also showed her who was with him during the years of his hybrid life. Finn and Kol only were around for a little time before leaving. Elijah soon left in the mid 1800s, leaving Rebekah as his sole companion. She read through the night, reading through each page of the hybrid's life in rapture. The last and most recent page included the names Stefan and Damon Salvatore, two friends he had made in the 1920s. The location was Chicago and the body count was on 23…not bad in contrast with his many previous years.

Her strong curiosity urged her to see him now. The files gave her the information, but not so much the personality of her earthling. All her eternity, the desire to actually get to know those she was assigned had never attracted her. Their lives were boring and dull, not at all what Caroline wanted to see. Now here was someone that she finally wanted to see before the start, and he was a murderer. Go figure.

Rising from her bed, she flew down to the gate. Angel Raphael nodded as she passed, but made no move to stop her. Her only guess to this kindness was that Gabriel had already spoken to him. She had no sooner left the gate when she heard a voice behind her.

"Caroline?"

She turned to see a blonde angel flying quickly to her side. Her face was petite and her body was thin, but she had a smiling face and a sparkle in her eye.

"I'm Lexi, Angel of Friendship. I'm Stefan Salvatore's guardian angel, whom I am sure you have read about after going through Niklaus' files."

"Oh! I did not know my new job was on public display," Caroline asked with a little twinge of anger.

"Well, Gabriel thought it necessary I know who you were since Stefan and Niklaus are so close. He and his brother have never left Niklaus' side for decades."

"And who is Damon's guardian angel?"

"Rose, Angel of Loyalty. I believe she rose early since Damon woke up much earlier than expected. You will meet her soon, I am sure. May I fly down with you?"

Caroline nodded. The two soon were flapping their wings in unison, advancing towards the wakening city.

"I read that Stefan is what they call a ripper on Earth…have you tried to switch this?"

Lexi sighed. "Yes, of course. Stefan has such a good soul, yet his blood lust consumes him. It takes years for me to get through to him sometimes, but I always protect him. I have to get a little rough. Damon can be easier or harder depending on the year for Rose."

"And how does Niklaus fair with them?"

The pair landed outside an apartment building. Her wings always led her straight to the one she protected.

"Angel of Light, I would be lying if I said Niklaus was just as hard as Stefan. He is in fact, a hundred times worse. I fear him. I muse leave you now, but perhaps I shall see you later on," Lexi in moments was up and away, slowly disappearing into thin air. Caroline knew other angels were about her, arriving for their duties, but she was blind to them. The Archangels had done this so that the moment an angel started to guard, they would not be distracted by the other guardian angels. If Lexi looked back now, Caroline would now be invisible to her.

Caroline followed her instincts up to the top floor…a penthouse actually. She smirked thinking how this really should not have surprised her. She walked through the door and gasped at the man before her.

He was facing the mirror, shirtless. A hand quickly combing his hair and the other reaching for his cologne. His body was very fit, the muscles in his back flexing as he moved his arm stroked back and forth. His face was, for her however, the main attraction. Through the mirror, she could see that he was blonde, some stubble was evident on his face, although it looked like he made no move to remove it. His jawline was finely cut, giving his face symmetry and beauty. And his eyes were blue. She had always been a sucker for the blue eyed men. He was hands down the most attractive person she had ever seen.

She wondered why God had a tendency to make the most awful people the most beautiful.

Angels could not read minds, but they could read people's intentions. His next innocent intention was directed toward what shirt he should wear.

Quite eager to do something to help him and learn about him, she walked with him to the closet. She kept staring at him and turning her face away in embarrassment, as if he would notice she was looking.

He quickly went through his shirts, pulling out a black tee with little consideration.

"No no not that one! Pick the tan one! It's hotter!" Caroline said over his shoulder, pointing out the tan one she had seen him skim over.

Niklaus paused for a moment, looking at the black tee in confusion. She could feel his hesitation and tried again.

"The black tee doesn't suit your fair features. If you want to have a better chance at getting people to notice you, you'll wear the tan one!"

That seemed to do it. Without really thinking about it, Niklaus picked up the tan one and threw it on, unbuttoning the first three buttons, exposing just a taste of his chest. He looked in the mirror and smiled a little half smile.

Caroline almost laughed at the man's vain ego, but as his guardian angel she praised him. Okay maybe as his guardian angel, she was supposed to humble him and lower his vanity, but she chose to ignore that…just for today.

"See! Told ya you looked hot!"

.

.

.

.

To her surprise, the day was running rather smoothly. Niklaus sat around in his room and did research, looking up names of people and writing down the ones that apparently stood out to him. She took this opportunity to look about his room. There were no pictures or artifacts of his family which surprised her, but what she did find was quite a shock. On his dresser, stacks of what looked like sketches were piled together. She could only see the top one, a sketch of London's Big Ben. Curiosity overtook her, and she conjured a small gust of wind, blowing off the sketches onto the ground.

Niklaus was at her side in a moment, surprising her with his speed. "Who's there?" he demanded out loud. No answer.

"I don't take lightly to trespassers," he hissed turning away from Caroline looking about the room.

She giggled and blew on the drawing that she was admiring, a sketch of a black horse.

He turned and looked down in wariness at the drawing. "This one is the best. I adore horses," Caroline said.

Niklaus stared down at the sketch, then around the room again. She could see that he was in bafflement. He knew someone was there, but then again…no one was.

He muttered something whilst picking up the drawings, leaving the black horse one on top, before grabbing his wallet and walking out the door.

"Thank God!" praised Caroline, following behind. "For a second there, I thought you were going to be as dull as Hannah!"

.

.

.

.

She followed him into a mall, where he was suddenly attacked by a blonde.

"Nik, I told you that you were supposed to be here earlier!" she had the same accent as Nik's, which would mean this was…

"Rebekah, I was busy," he replied to his little sister. Caroline smirked. Yeah, busy stalking people on facebook.

Rebekah pulled Niklaus through the mall until they walked into a rather expensive looking dress shop and made their way to the very back.

"Stefan is taking me to a ball tonight and I have absolutely nothing to wear!" complained the blonde. "All I need you to do is tell me which dress looks better and you can be off on your merry way!"

Niklaus grunted, sitting down in a chair and eyeing out the women in the store. Rebekah was off in seconds, starting to go through all the dresses.

A pretty brunette woman walked over to Klaus and asked him he would care for anything to drink.

Oh dear.

"Niklaus, she means wine or brandy, not her blood," said Caroline into his ear.

To her surprise, he made no sign that he had heard her and proceeded to compel the poor thing to bend down, her neck inches from his mouth.

"Niklaus, don't you dare…" hissed Caroline, but suddenly his fangs were out and he bit into the girl's neck, moaning as the blood flowed into his mouth. Caroline shuddered with disgust, watching the blood drip down his mouth.

So this is why the previous one had quit. Niklaus was completely ignoring his angel, or his humanity in a sense. This was going to be much harder than it looked.

Going to a corner of the store, she pulled out her necklace and chanted her prayer, casting her wings away. In seconds, she was shortening her hair, transferring a yellow sundress onto her body and removing her white one. Walking loudly back towards Niklaus, she hoped him hearing her would make him let loose the brunette woman.

To her relief it did. Turning the corner, she found Niklaus wiping his mouth of remaining blood and the brunette walking away in a state of confusion.

"I thought I heard struggling going on here," Caroline said loudly, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to one side, hoping she looked demanding.

She almost gulped as he took in her appearance. His eyes slid slowly down her body and back up to her face. Now in her human form, she couldn't tell what he was thinking…or intending to do to her.

"Well, I am sorry to disappoint you, love, but you heard nothing," he said in an obvious attempt at making her feel uncomfortable.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, but shrugged. "Fine, lie to me. Now, if you don't mind, I have some very important business to attend to..." she began to walk out into the mall, her hair bouncing on her back in waves. His voice stopped her right before she turned away.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

Caroline turned to face Niklaus, his eyes interested and alluring. Laughing, she put a finger to her lips and winked at him. And with that she walked into the crowd.

Klaus sat staring at the beautiful creature who had spoken to him with such confidence. Her yellow dress seemed to make her blonde hair glow and her blue eyes sparked when she turned to give him a suspicious look. When he finally looked back, he saw Rebekah gaping at him.

"Nik, that was her! That girl I spoke about, that was her!" When he turned around again to spot her, she was already gone in the sea of people.

* * *

**So Klaus finally met his guardian angel, the woman who protects him, yet rights him. We will get to see more of them, plus some more Stefan, Damon, Lexi, Rose, and Elena in the near future :)**

**Reviews are awesome! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. She's An Angel

**"The wisdom of the ages teaches that each individual, whether believer or not, good or bad, old or young, sick or well, rich or poor, has a personal guardian angel with him or her at every moment of life's journey." - Janice T. Connell**

* * *

The rest of the day, Klaus couldn't help but feel that something was following him. He always prided himself on being one step ahead of all his enemies and his extraordinary sixth sense was telling him that something was wrong. The urge to turn around at every gust of wind overtook him and he swore he heard a giggle when he tripped at his attempt to find that some_thing._

To his horror and disgust, he also felt a change in his personality. Not enough to change him, but it was as if a little beam of light was shining onto him, trying to make his day seem lighter and happier. An itch in the back of his brain was telling him to smile more and be friendlier to the people on the street.

The urge to bang his head on the nearest wall had never felt stronger.

And she was ever present in his thoughts.

That girl, her hair a perfect waterfall of honey, her eyes as blue as a clear August sky. That girl in the yellow sundress, who looked like a ray of sun herself as she looked onto him with a determination no other woman had shown him.

That girl who just happened to show up in his life the day things for him seemed to turn odd.

He had told Rebekah that he would find out about this girl. This girl with the burning light. And so he would.

.

.

.

.

Caroline lied across his bed as Niklaus was choosing between two different tuxes. She looked briefly at the black and white tux, before rolling her eyes.

"You obviously want the black tux. White looks ridiculous on men at balls. Perhaps the white tie wouldn't hurt though. It would add a little spice. Please tell me you're going to the ball soon, it's probably already started. I've never been to a ball."

Niklaus grabbed the white tux, taking it back to his closet and taking delicate care to hang it up. She giggled at his uncommon neatness.

The giggles grew weaker when Niklaus quickly removed his shirt. Already having seen his naked chest, she was prepared for the beauty of it, but still admired his muscular form. She could only imagine what lay beneath…

His hand reached for his belt, unbuckling it and then unzipped his pants down. In heaven, the women hardly saw the men without anything on their bodies, vice versa with the men. The only naked men Caroline had ever seen were the men that she was entrusted to guard. And even then, they didn't have very attractive bodies.

With Niklaus, however, his body was the first one she beheld where she felt that unholy throb down between her legs as he lowered his pants down his legs. She thanked her Lord when she saw that he was wearing boxers. So many men on Earth seemed to not understand the necessity of boxers.

She watched him dress up, straightening out his tie and collar. The last article was a white mask, that seemed to cover half of his face when he would put it on.

"A masquerade ball? Oh my Lord, this is epic! And it's only my first day!" she squealed, swirling around Niklaus in joy. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

A light smile spread across Niklaus' face. She was only starting to admire it when he suddenly growled in annoyance, scanning his eyes about the room as if he would finally be able to see her.

"You look very handsome," Caroline complimented, trying to distract him. She knew all too well what her light was doing to him. It was exactly what she wanted to happen to him…her light to bring out his humanity. But it was going to take a lot of time for that to happen. And strangely…she wanted it to take a while. She liked Niklaus' daring side and it only made sense he might lose it if he were to gain back his humanity.

His cell rang, breaking the unconscious tension in the room. Pulling it out, he groaned at the caller ID and answered.

"Damon…"

"Rebekah's on the dance floor with Stefan. She said if you're not here in ten minutes, she's going to come find you…throw a scene."

"Oh, and now she's having you send these ridiculous threats to me?"

"Well, if you think they're so ridiculous, then why not try harder to avoid them?"

Niklaus hissed in annoyance. "Tell her I'll be there soon."

The line went dead and Niklaus groaned, kicking a chair.

"Hey, she's only annoyed at you because she loves you and wants you to be at a party with her. You know, family stuff. I wouldn't try to get too pissed off about it," Caroline said at the door, wanting to open it and be gone. "Seriously? Let's get a move on!"

Niklaus paused for another moment before grabbing the phantom mask and proceeding Caroline out of the room.

"Dance party, here we come!" shouted Caroline, slapping her hand on Niklaus' back. Of course, it just went right through him.

.

.

.

.

Caroline entered the ballroom next to Niklaus with the biggest smile on her face. Finally, her she was at an actual party! Everyone had on a mask, making the whole party even more mysterious and intriguing to the glowing angel.

"Be right back, I wanna check out the food," Caroline muttered to Niklaus. His eyes were on the dancing Stefan and Rebekah.

Gliding to the long elegant table, she gazed longingly at the elegant platters of cakes and other small pastries. Her obsession with human food was unheard of in heaven, for the food there was simply divine in all senses. To her, however, this food made her closer to the people of Earth. She loved how much effort they put into something as insignificant as a pastry. It was enduring.

She looked over at Niklaus joining Damon along the side of the dance floor. Damon looked very dashing in a black tux and a sparkling black mask. His bright blue eyes, however, betrayed his identity to those you knew him. Stefan and Rebekah were slowly finishing off the dance and walking towards Niklaus and Damon. Stefan wore an identical tux like Damon's but wore a blue jeweled mask, matching Rebekah's deep blue dress and blue feathered mask. The angels Rose and Lexi were here, she realized suddenly. They were probably hanging about next to the one they guarded or gliding along the dance floor. She still had yet to find out the guardian angel of Rebekah.

Quickly going back to take her place by Niklaus' side, she was able to catch some of the conversation.

"Nik saw the girl today!" Rebekah told Stefan, as if proud that her story was now proven.

"Glow in the dark girl?" asked Damon sarcastically, taking a sip of his wine.

"Is that what we're calling her now? Anyway, was she glowing?" Stefan gave Nik a light punch in the arm, exhibiting his drunk state just a tad.

Caroline felt Niklaus' annoyance as he replied, "No, but she was lovely and courageous, as Rebekah has already stated."

"Yes, Nik was a little too awestruck to chase after her."

"That hot…wow gotta see this chick," Damon muttered, turning his attention to look at a crowd of girls walking into the room.

"I'll find her out," Nik sternly said to Rebekah, wishing his so called friends would leave him alone on the matter. Yes, the girl was stunning, but the girl was his problem alone. Not theirs.

Caroline felt the queasy feeling form in her stomach and her fears were confirmed with what Niklaus said next.

"I'm hungry. Perhaps we can find a willing meal here?"

Stefan nodded excitedly. "Besides, it's a masquerade ball. Can't have a much better disguise than this!"

"Ugg, twice in one day?" Caroline whined to Niklaus as he sauntered away towards an outside balcony. "What, you're not going to try and dance? Or maybe eat a piece of cake?"

To no avail, Niklaus ignored Caroline and found a pretty girl in a princess outfit. Compelling her to follow him, he made his way to a deserted room, where Stefan and Rebekah were waiting with a compelled human in their laps.

"Damon should be here any moment. He was wooing some girl on the dance floor last time I checked."

Well, it was nice to know that Rose and Lexi were doing just as bad as her at the moment.

Damon came in only a second later, dragging behind a girl with very long brown hair. Her eyes looked about the room in terror, her mouth opened in a slight scream. Caroline's hair burned with anger realizing that this girl had been compelled to not scream.

"Woman wouldn't shut up," Damon muttered in irritation, throwing her on an empty couch.

"Why didn't you just kill her?" Rebekah asked as if it was obvious.

"Because Bekah, much like Stefan and your dear brother, I prefer to let my dinner watch me as I kill them."

The girl on the couch made a frantic getaway towards the door. Damon had her pressed into it in a second, her back crunching into his chest.

"Wrong move, sweetie," he whispered and Caroline cringed at the sound of a breaking spine.

Niklaus was feeling rather content, to Caroline disgust. She was beginning to understand that her hybrid was much, much worse than she had thought at first. The feel of a victim's slowing pulse and the taste of blood on his lips gave him utter joy. And that he was in the room with three other poor innocents and was going to feast off of them…it was horrid.

"Dinnertime, friends," Damon smirked and in an almost comical unison, the four monsters joined their teeth to their victims' necks .

Caroline knew her hair must have been in flames. She was overcome by a anger, fear, disgust, and dare she say guilt? Guilt that she was just a twinge bit happy that Niklaus was misbehaving, so that she could finally have a job to do? Guilt that she was having just a taste of a thrill in this?

Caroline shook herself off. She was a rebel, but she was no murderer. She liked the sight of a little blood, just not a waterfall of it. She knew she would stop this. Lexi and Rose would follow the rules of heaven and leave the four be, but not her.

Spying a flower pot on a dresser nearby, Caroline flew towards it, flapping her wings faster. The summon of wind blew all articles off the dresser, including some paper and portraits. The flower flew down with an epic crash, causing all vampires to pause in surprise.

"What was that?" Rebekah said loudly, wiping blood off her chin. Niklaus narrowed his eyes.

The candles in the room were suddenly blown out, leaving the room in pitch black.

"No one else is here, but us," said Stefan, hesitantly and a little bit with fear. Caroline smirked.

"Witches? Ghosts?" Damon asked with a laugh, but there was no response.

Caroline flew down next to Niklaus, fluttering her wings just fast enough so he could feel her presence. He wasn't without response. In vampire speed, his hand shot out and grabbed the air at exactly the place where her wing was. She smiled in glee when his eyes widened in shock. He could literally feel the point where the wind started out of nowhere in the quite room and wisped past his hand.

"It's here," he announced, his hand waving up and down her wing. "I can't feel it, but the wind…it's here."

Caroline quickly flew up and left Niklaus to stand alone.

"I don't feel anything…" Stefan said standing next to Niklaus. "Are you sure you didn't…"

"It was here," Niklaus insisted, glaring at his comrades. The three looked at him blankly. Glowering, he threw the girl down on the floor.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Enjoy yourselves, I'm leaving this haunted place," he spat and left the room, Caroline following close behind. She dared not turn around to see if the other vampires were now feasting on their meals. She had turned away Niklaus from his sin, she couldn't do the same for his friends. She could not be the guardian angel for the other victims. She bowed her head, following Niklaus back into the ballroom.

.

.

.

.

Her rebellious nature hit once again when she felt a pang to be a part of the ball. Niklaus danced a few waltzes with women who had the nerve to ask him to dance. She felt jealousy creep into her heart, but not because they were dancing with Niklaus. No, it was the fact that they were dancing, were looking fetching and glorious in their dresses and masks, and had so much fawning attention.

She couldn't deny it. She wanted to dance.

As swift as a bird, Caroline was out and into the streets of Chicago, looking frantically for a dress shop. Leaving Niklaus' side would cost her the more she was away from him.

Finding herself in a mall, she found a rather expensive looking shop overflowing with ball gowns. The store was closed down, and not a soul was within sight. Perfect. Performing the transition in the store, she then began to look around. Scanning the dresses, she found herself soon deciding between a lovely yellow dress and a sparkling blue gown. Each would help show off a feature of her face. The yellow, her hair. The blue, her eyes.

The choice was made quickly, however, when she remembered the dress she selected for Niklaus earlier in the day. He could not have forgotten the girl in the yellow dress who had almost scolded him in the other shop. And no way was she going to draw so much attention to herself that he would take notice. Grabbing the blue dress and finding a matching jeweled mask, she took a step back and admired the outfit. It would do.

Pushing the guilt of stealing away, she threw on the dress in a hurry and placed on the mask. She knew her hair was already radiant and glowing, no need to check how she looked. She knew she looked as angelic as….well as an angel. Throwing her head back and pushing her chest forward, she blew out a sigh of nervousness. Her first ball.

.

.

.

.

Klaus stood next to the punch bowl in agony. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from Rebekah if he left early. The dances were very familiar to him, yet he was tired. He hadn't had a good meal all day. Obviously, since every time he tried to eat either attractive women or supernatural events were stopping him.

A low murmur was heard across the room and the entrance to the ballroom. Shifting his head, he listened in on some the men's sudden distraction.

"Look at that hottie…"

"Hottie? More like a goddess."

"It's like, she looks like she's glowing."

"Her hair looks like the sun."

That last comment made Niklaus raise his head in complete attention. Coincidence or not, this sounded too much like his…like the glow in the dark girl. He had only made two steps forward towards the entrance when a voice resounded through the hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you all so much for coming out tonight for this evening's ball. To end the night, I ask each and every one of you to find a partner and dance the last waltz of the night. I hope to see every one of you dancing."

Niklaus almost groaned when a determined young girl, maybe seventeen, came striding up to him.

"Would…would you like to dance with me?" she asked with almost no stutter, though her voice was at the verge of cracking.

His eyes gazed over near the door. The girl was blocked away by a crowd of men and jealous looking women. It was no use now trying to get over to her.

Holding out his hand to the girl, he bowed down. "It would be my pleasure," he simpered as she blushed deeply and looked at him in admiration. Oh, if only she knew of the destruction he could put upon her.

It was halfway through the dance when he finally saw her. Her blue dress was strapless, showing off her flawless white skin. Her hair fell down in luscious waves and the mask she wore was more than regal. She did look like a goddess, a ray of sunshine, an angel from heaven even. And she was most definitely the girl from the store. He had been gazing at her for what felt like a whole minute when suddenly her gaze shifted and she was looking at him. Her glorious eyes meeting his with equal interest and admiration.

And then she winked at him.

His blood boiled within his veins. For a split second, he forgot about his promise to Rebekah about finding out about the girl for her. No…now all he wanted to do was to meet this girl, for his own pleasure. How long had it been since a woman had intrigued him this much? Much too long.

The moment the dance ended, he didn't even bother to farewell his dance partner. He walked to where he had seen her disappear in the crowd, hoping to see her light flash at him and give her away.

Towards the entrance of a balcony was where he saw her next, staring straight at him. He was again, frozen to his spot with the depth of her gaze, as if she knew him. She didn't stare at him like a woman would at a man she wished to seduce, but more like a woman would was staring at a rather large dilemma.

She again disappeared out onto the balcony.

"Not so fast, sweetheart," he growled, quickly paving his way through the ground until he was at the balcony, breathing in the fresh air.

She shocked him yet another time when he beheld that she wasn't there. What very much shocked him further was that he saw her dress folded nicely on the edge of the balcony, with her mask lying atop it.

He walked over to the dress, running his hand down the neckline. An unearthly scent was laced through the clothing, a smell he had never smelt before. No name he could put to it except that it moved a feeling through him, lighting up his senses and mind.

Lifting up the mask, he found a very small folded up note, crinkling under his fingers. Slowly unfolding it, he breathed out in awe at what it read.

_Niklaus,_

_When you see me, I will always be one step away from you. When you cannot see me, I will always be by your side, for I am much closer than you think._

_With love, Glow in the dark girl (as your sister likes to call me)_

"What are you?" whispered Niklaus out loud, looking down at the dress after reading the letter. Caroline would have laughed if not for the genuine wonder and awe on his face.

"I'm your guardian angel," she whispered softly next to him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I hope you are staying hooked and can't wait for their first meeting. ;)**

**Review please?**


	4. Caught

**Angels descending, bring from above, echoes of mercy, whispers of love ~ Fanny J. Crosby**

* * *

Caroline blessed her wings when Niklaus suddenly vanished on the street.

"Vampires," she groaned before speeding down in the direction where he had fled.

She quickly was flying over him. She could barely see him as his body curved past the people on the street. Luckily, she realized he was heading towards his apartment, no doubt wanting to put an end to his extraordinary day.

Once they entered his home, he placed the dress and mask down on the bed. Heading over to the dresser, he picked up a blank sheet of paper and a pencil. She clapped in delight when she realized that he was going to draw her.

"This is so cool! No one has ever drawn me before! I mean, in heaven no one really has time to draw and even down here, I've never let anyone see me. Wow, you really want to draw me?!"

He sat down as his desk, a rather long table across from his bed, and began to sketch.

He started at the center of her face, lightly tracing in her small nose, blue eyes, and light mouth. Her curls were next, which she noticed he spent the most time on. She liked the way he was so careful to not darken in any part of her being. She was the angel of light after all.

"Don't make me look too seductive…I know you think I'm sexy and all, but I'm no angel of sexiness."

He tilted his head to the side, as if listening in on her one sided conversation. Smiling, he drew in light blushes to her cheeks, allowing her eyes to look like they were sparkling.

"See? Now I am the Angel of Light!" Caroline said proudly, tossing her long hair back.

Later on, Nilklaus laid down the drawing, before he stripped down into pajamas…which happened to consist of only boxers. Then, throwing back the covers to his bed, he fell down in utter exhaustion.

"Good. You're tired. I can only leave once you fall asleep, okay? I also get the sense you're an early birdy so I'm going to need a break before you wake up, got it?"

Guardian angels had one break time. The moment the person fell asleep, any angel was allowed to arrive back in heaven. If, however, the angel sensed danger for the one they protected, even in their sleep, the angel was to remain with them.

She gazed down at him to see he was already fast asleep; his mouth opened slightly breathing in.

"That was easy…" muttered Caroline. "See you in the morning, handsome." And with that she was gone.

.

.

.

.

"Caroline!"

Caroline smiled to see Elena hurrying from their home together. Elena still hadn't been assigned a new assignment after her past one had died. It was only right that Elena was bored day in to day out.

"Elena, how was my gorgeous roommate today?" Caroline flew over to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh, bored as usual. So tell me about your new person? More interesting, I hope?"

"Darling, you have no idea…"

Caroline led Elena back into the house, telling her all she could about Niklaus. Of course, parts of the dance and apartment store were skipped, just so she could miss Elena's scolding of staying away from Niklaus.

"And his sister is a real kill joy, but at least she loves him. It's obvious they have family issues from his records, but they're together after all these years, which must mean something."

Elena smiled. "Well, I'm happy for you. You needed someone like this. Someone to keep you _entertained_. So you don't think it's too hard for you…with him being a supernatural?"

"No actually. I'm quite excited, I think the only issue is that it takes a while for him to listen to me. His humanity is so far gone that it's like I'm not there."

"I know for a fact that I couldn't handle that. I'm proud of you, Caroline."

Caroline threw back her head, laughing. "It's only been one day, Elena. Don't jinx my luck!"

A chime was heard throughout the house. The two angels perked up their heads in confusion.

"We never get callers at this time. I wonder who it could be," Elena said, flying to the door. Both girls were surprised to see three angels standing together on the other side. Caroline gulped seeing who they were.

"Forgive me, Angel of Compassion, but I was wondering if we might have a chance to speak to the Caroline."

"And might I ask who you are?" Elena asked in return.

"I am Lexi, Angel of Friendship and these are my friends; Rose, Angel of Loyalty and Matthew, Angel of Kindness."

"Caroline?" Elena turned to her friend, seeking permission to let them in.

Caroline nodded. The three angels flew in, and Elena quickly left the room, leaving Caroline to her guests.

The two guests were unsurprisingly good-looking. Rose had short spiky brunette hair and a lovely face. She looked fierce and strong as well and Caroline could definitely see why she was the guardian angel of a man like Damon Salvatore. The male angel…Matthew his name was…was also very handsome. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a strong body. He very much suited his virtue. His eyes showed innocence and love, and he bestowed upon Caroline a kind smile.

"Caroline, as I have said this is Matthew, Angel of Kindness. He is the guardian of Rebekah Mikaelson."

Caroline raised a brow. How unmatched the two were! Rebekah seemed so mean and hostile, rude and whiny. Much unlike this calm and peaceful man before her.

Matthew took her hand and bestowed a light kiss to it. "You may call me Matt. A little less formal, don't you think."

Rose interrupted. "Look, we're sorry to barge in at such a time, but we had something we wanted to ask you."

She looked at Lexi and receiving a nod, continued.

"Today during the masquerade ball, us three couldn't help but notice that something odd was happening amongst the earthlings as they…well as they fed. I'm sure you noticed. The articles on top of a dresser were blown off and Niklaus swore he felt something move next to him. We hate to make accusations, but…"

This time, it was Caroline who interrupted. "It was me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It was me. I saw Niklaus doing something sinful, and I stopped him."

Lexi moved forward. "The rules Caroline…you didn't take heed of the rules."

"Look, I know the rules okay! I just believe that with Niklaus I have to be…you know rougher. How can I do my job if every day he kills people?"

"If I might say something," Matt said a little with hesitation. "The problem is…is that it's their lifestyle. They have to survive off of blood. By interfering in their life like that, we are hurting them and threatening our own kind."

"What, and have them just kill another person…who has a guardian angel just like these vampires? Why can't they just feed animals or better yet, blood bags from a hospital. Anything but injuring another human."

"It doesn't work like that," Matt said softly.

"We didn't come here to argue," Lexi interjected. "Just…be careful Caroline. We can't tell you what to do, but we would hate to see anything bad happen to you."

"Thoughtful of you," Caroline said tightly.

Lexi sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound intrusive."

"No problem."

A silence followed before Matt lightly coughed.

"I think we should be going. We only have one night, right?" He led the way towards the door, before giving Caroline one last look.

"See you soon, Caroline. You truly are the Angel of Light."

Caroline flushed, but smiled as Lexi and Rose also gave her a kind look before leaving. Angels could never stay annoyed for long. Except her of course.

Caroline headed towards her bathroom to find Elena washing her wings. The water lightly flowed down her dusty white wings, caressing each individual feather.

"What was that all about?"

She knew she ought to tell the truth, but something held her off. One day of a few lies couldn't hurt.

"Oh, just the guardian angels of Niklaus' friends and sister. They just wanted to introduce themselves."

"That's nice. For a few minutes, I thought it was something more intense. So what's your plan…sleep?"

Caroline breathed out in relief at Elena's quick change of thought. "Definitely sleep. Niklaus will no doubt be up early tomorrow. Hopefully, Gabriel can find you a good assignment soon. The other Archangels have been in charge lately…mine was just a lucky shot."

The brunette fluttered her wings dry. "Yes hopefully. I'm getting bored painting my nails every day." Kissing Caroline on the cheek, she walked to her room. "See you tomorrow night, lovely!"

The blonde yawned lightly before also heading to her own room, a room not too beautiful…seeing that she only was in it when she slept. Lying down on the cloud cushioned bed, she curled her wings around her body, leaving her in a very comfortable position.

"Good night Niklaus," she murmured softly, before saying a quick prayer and falling asleep.

.

.

.

.

_Brrrriiiiiiinnnnggg! Brrriiiiinnnngggg! Brrriiiinnnnnggg!_

"Gahhhhh SHUT UP!" Caroline sprung awake and slapped her alarm clock off. 5:00 a.m. it read.

"What the hell is he doing up at five in the morning!?"

Springing up from the bed, Caroline grumbled as she brushed out her hair and wings. Nothing was more embarrassing then to have a crinkled wing outside the house in heaven. Then, in lightening record, Caroline was out the gate and flying down to Niklaus.

She found him in the shower, though it would be clearer to say she heard him in the shower.

"I hope you woke me up for a very good reason! You went to bed at two, you wake up at five…I need my beauty sleep moron!" she shouted at him threw the shower curtain. Her hair blazed red, looking as if it would catch the curtain on fire.

Almost yelling in annoyance when he started to sing…actually _sing _in the shower, she walked away to sit on his bed. To her surprise, a folded up sheet of paper was laying down right in the center of the bed.

"What the hell is this about?" Caroline pointed at the paper. As if on cue, Niklaus walked out from the shower, a towel hanging loosely on his waist. Caroline gulped at the feeling of emptiness in her womb, but ignored it well enough to stay furious.

He walked over to pick up the folded paper, uncurling it and rereading the words. Caroline peered over his shoulder and gasped. It was the note she had written to him the night before her. And suddenly, she knew what he was up to.

"Niklaus, you can't do this. It's impossible for anyone to discover me unless I let them…this is in vain."

He picked up his cell, dialing a number by memory.

"Gloria," he said when someone finally picked up. "I have a very…interesting dilemma. I'm hoping you may help me with it."

A moment later. "Fantastic. I will see you in one hour."

He headed back into the bathroom, with the intention of getting ready as fast as possible so he could go see this Gloria.

Caroline groaned. This was _not _happening.

.

.

.

.

If there was one creature Klaus loved more than the hybrid, it had to be the witch.

He walked into the bar, smiling seeing his favorite witch waiting impatiently at the furthest table.

"I hope this is really good, Klaus. I could be sleeping right now."

"Gloria love, I swear this will be worth every second of your morning."

"Did you bring some things of its possession?"

"Two," Klaus dropped down a bag down on the table. He pulled out a long blue ball gown and then took out a folded note from his pocket.

"The girl was wearing this gown last night and when I tried following her, I only found her dress and then a note that she had written for me."

"May I?" Gloria held her hand over the note.

He handed it to her and watched as she read it. A slight chuckle escaped her lips.

"She sure likes to be mysterious, doesn't she? So, your sister also knows about this girl?"

"My sister has seen her. Stefan and Damon have heard about her."

"Ah, so you still have Stefan and Damon as your blood buddies…"

Klaus growled. "I'm here to learn about this girl, not to be accused, witch."

Gloria pulled out a chair, offering it to him. "And why is this girl called 'the glow in the dark girl'?"

Klaus sat down, tracing his hand down the dress. "My sister claims that this girl's hair was glowing when she saw her. When I have seen her, she seems to possess some strange aura around her, like she is constantly glowing. I cannot understand what she is."

"And so you want me to discover what this girl is." Gloria smirked. "Give me your hand."

Klaus gave her his hand, placing his other hand on the dress. Gloria's other hand went over the dress as well, forming a joined circle.

"Now picture the girl. Tell me all you know about her. Her looks, her personality…"

Klaus let the image of the blonde take over his mind. He pictured her in the yellow sundress, her confidence and sass meeting him with no trace of fear. And then at the ball, where no words or touches were exchanged, but just one glance seemed as if she knew him through n through.

Gloria muttered a chant under her breath, her brow furrowed together in concentration.

With a shock, Klaus felt a sudden gust a wind next to him…plus a sudden burning sensation running through his body. An anger, he realized, had suddenly sprouted from within him and was overcoming his senses. He knew this was no coincidence though. The wind and this anger had to be connected, had to be….

_For I am much closer than you think…_

And just as suddenly, the anger and wind were gone, leaving the witch and hybrid to stare at each other in wonder.

"What did you see?" Klaus was up and facing her, clenching the table.

"You were right. She glowed even brighter in my mind than she did in yours. The problem is that I cannot figure out what she is."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. I have never seen someone like this. She is clearly not human, but she is not of any supernatural race I have ever seen."

Klaus panicked. If his witch couldn't figure this out…

"Was there absolutely anything you discovered? Anything at all?"

"She's very old. I sensed centuries and centuries of knowledge. I also felt incredible power and strength, an ancient kind. And...she was unearthly. She wasn't a part of this world, if you care to believe that."

Klaus threw himself from the table, starting to pace the length of the bar in silent ponder.

So she clearly was an immortal, however, she was not vampire, werewolf, or even hybrid. And as Gloria put it, she was not even something of the Earth. Then what was she? An unnatural feeling of fear raced through his veins, the feeling telling him that there was someone out there that was a threat to him…his one man race. He had to find out more about her. What exactly were her strengths? And was she actually a threat to someone like him?

.

.

.

.

It was a whole week before Caroline showed her human form again.

After her freak out at the witch's bar, she made no move to make her existence known more to Niklaus. He found out more about her than she had expected and to say the least it shocked her. She hoped in staying further away from him (meaning she shut up a great deal) that he would forget about his obsession with her. That maybe he would magically forget everything he was told about her.

After a week, however, Caroline felt her rebellious nature start to kick in once again.

"Screw it," she muttered to herself, watching Niklaus enter a dinner party at a very fine looking mansion. This man sure loved to live in style, and she wasn't about to skip out on some free champagne.

She found a sexy red backless dress, fancy enough for a party. Black heels came next and then diamond earrings along with her wing necklace to seal the deal.

She left her hair alone, knowing it would shorten to perfection when she changed.

Entering the lobby, she blended into the groups of people hoping to stay hidden, but kept a good eye on Niklaus.

"Should have worn black…" she muttered to herself eyeing out all the women and men. Almost every person in the room was wearing a black tux or an elegant black dress. Black was for funerals, not dinner parties. It seemed these people didn't know the difference.

Niklaus stood near the lobby still talking to the host, so Caroline stood in the shadows hoping no soul tried to pull her out in the open. The only person to walk towards her was a waiter holding a platter of wine glasses, which she was sure to take advantage on.

Sipping her wine, she watched Niklaus make his way towards the living room, where most people sat discussing topics of their choice. To her surprise, she saw Stefan Salvatore walk out of room to greet Niklaus, a smile on his face.

"Thank you for coming," Stefan said, shaking his friend's hand.

"Sure thing," Niklaus muttered irritably. She finally saw his smile fade, showing how much he did not want to be here.

He was being a good friend though…which seemed great in her books.

She waited for a long while before the guests made their way to the dinner table, a very very long table stretched out in a large room. Following the guests until the door, she watched from a ways where Niklaus sat down. The guests took their time being seated, while Niklaus waited impatiently in his seat, tapping his fingers on the wineglass.

When the table was fully set, the host sat up and to Caroline's surprise, asked an odd surprise.

"Why is the table not full? Who is missing?"

Now that Caroline looked carefully, she saw that indeed there was one empty chair at the end of the table. An uneasy feeling crept into her stomach.

"Ma'am, we kept a tally of the amount of guests who came in and there was one extra person who came in late. We made an extra seat for her," a butler said at the end of the table.

"And who, pray tell, was that?"

"She rather stood out, ma'am. She was wearing a red dress and had glowing blonde hair. I don't know where she went off to."

Fuck.

Caroline slowly made her way backwards, praying no one heard her escape. But the worst was yet to come.

Niklaus suddenly stood up, staring at the butler with a determined look.

"Everyone remain seated, do not trouble yourselves. I think I know where this guest might have gone off to. Start eating without me, I will go and find her."

Caroline's heels were off and she was running, not caring if they heard her. This was bad, bad, bad! She had to find a place to change fast, just where?

She was back in the lobby when a strong hand went over her mouth and another swept around her waist.

"Found you, sweetheart," Niklaus' voice said right into her ear, his warm breath fanning her skin.

She jammed her elbow into his ribs, causing a low grunt and enough freedom to rip his hands from her body. She grabbed her necklace and tried to do something to get away from him. She felt his shock at her strength for a second, before he was after her. And she didn't stand a chance. In a moment, he was flashed right in front of her, his arms quickly encompassing her in a tight embrace.

"I believe I now have something of importance to you, love. Make another move and I'll crush it."

Caroline looked in confusion until his hand reached from back around her to hand, her necklace hanging in front of her eyes from his hand. How did he get it so quickly?

He saw her sudden fear and smirked. She was caught. Opening her mouth to speak, she was once again shocked when he crushed her into his body and she felt the ground give way from her feet. She realized he was running at his true speed, the speed so fast she couldn't even open her mouth to scream. Her hands grabbed at his collar, trying to remain stable.

When she finally felt the speed stop, she remained in his arms for just another moment with her eyes closed, still stunned by the speed of the man. Hesitantly, she turned her face up and looked up at him. His eyes had lost their cockiness, replaced with something that looked like wonder. His eyes caressed down her hair, as if taking in the beauty of it all.

"Well, it certainly is a thing to behold up close."

That broke the moment. Looking around she discovered that she was in his apartment. Caroline pushed away from him and made a grab for her necklace, which he was quick to pull away.

"Don't be difficult, love. All I want is for you to explain yourself, but that can quickly change if you choose to be unhelpful."

Caroline growled. "Champagne! All I wanted was champagne! That's all you're getting out of me."

Niklaus let out a laugh. "You really are something else. Well, now that I have finally caught you, I would like to know a few particulars about our circumstance. Answer my every question and you'll get your necklace back."

"I don't think so, pal."

He was in front of her in a flash. "Cooperate, love," he said with an eerie calmness. Caroline tilted her head in confusion seeing his eyes dilate as he spoke.

"I just said no, moron. No need to get all creepy on me!"

Niklaus stared at her in astonishment. The confusion was mutual, as Caroline had no idea what she had said to make him act strange.

His hand was suddenly against her throat, not in a threatening manner, but was tight enough to keep her in place. So slowly she didn't think it was happening, his face moved to the side of her throat, his nose just touching her pulse point. Her beating heart pulses seemed to pulse faster when he gently trailed his fingers down her neck.

"What are you…" he whispered to her. She could see his desire to understand. She was not a vampire, but she proved to him she was something other than human. It disturbed and intrigued him equally.

Pulling out of his grip, she scoffed, "I told you what I was a while ago. Too bad, maybe if you were listening you would know."

He held the necklace up in his hand. "What's your name?"

"I said I'm not telling you anything!"

His hand curled over the necklace. Caroline's heart clenched in fear. He wouldn't actually…

"Don't test me, love."

"Give my necklace and I'll tell you my name," she burst out, the idea of seeing her necklace crushed unfathomable.

"No. I'll give you back your necklace when you agree to answer everything I ask. Are we clear?"

Caroline hissed out in anger. "I promise I will do my best to answer your damn questions, now can I have my necklace back please…"

Niklaus dropped the necklace in her outstretched hand. She quickly clasped the necklace around her neck, safely securing it. She was ready for his questions, not that he would believe any of her answers.

"What is your name?"

She turned away, walking towards his drawings. "Caroline."

"Caroline," her name came off slowly and deliciously off his tongue. Why was it that her name suddenly sounded so sensual?

"And why is that necklace important to you?"

"It takes me back home."

"And where is home?"

"Heaven."

There was a stiff silence. Turning, she found Niklaus standing directly in front of her with a very serious look on his face.

"You are not lying…" he wondered aloud.

"No, of course not. When someone from heaven makes a promise, she always keeps to it. So no, I am not lying."

"So what exactly are you?"

"An angel. Caroline, the Angel of Light, to be specific. You should see my wings, they are glorious."

She almost laughed seeing him stunned like that. Ah, the truth could be rather shocking when it wanted to be.

"This isn't possible."

"Oh, my dear Niklaus, I assure you it is." Saying his name was probably the best way to get his mind off of heaven and angels. His eyes snapped back into attention.

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been following you for a week or so now. I know almost everything about you."

His head cocked to the side. Something like anger crept into his mien…as if he had discovered something menacing.

"And how have I come to acquire such a determined young stalker?"

"Well, as your guardian angel, I think it is only normal that I know everything there is to know about you."

.

.

.

.

Klaus stared at the beauty in front of him, who was now flipping through his dresser drawers like she owned the place. He felt naked around her, like an exposed schoolboy. He also felt like he had never been so stunned in his life.

His guardian angel from heaven was whom she was claiming to be. It was unbelievable…and yet. After thousands of years, Klaus had aced the art of reading a person. Seeing if they were telling him the whole truth or not. And this girl had no trace of a lie in her. No, she was much too pure for that. He had first thought she was a threat to him. Now he saw that that was quite a ridiculous notion.

She turned back to face him, her hair glowing brightly with happiness. His knees felt unnaturally weak looking at the red dress she wore, exposing so much skin.

"I really like this drawing," she said, holding up a black horse he had drawn months before. "I blew your drawings off your dresser one day to see more of them a while back. Perhaps you remember?"

He nodded slowly. He remembered all the feelings of being watched, having the notion that something was talking to him in the wind.

"It was you the whole time. At the ball, you caused a scene so that I would leave that girl."

Caroline nodded proudly. "My job requires that I lead you on a moral and just life. As well as protect you."

Klaus smirked. As if she could change him. As if she could protect him.

"Now can I go now? Us angels are only allowed one break; the moment you fall asleep until the moment you wake up. So if you would just hurry and get into bed, I would really appreciate it."

An imagine of him in bed with her lying naked next to him suddenly crossed his mind. Shaking his head, he advanced forward.

"Two more questions, Caroline."

She groaned, but sat down on the bed, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"If you are my guardian angel, why have you only showed yourself until now? I find it odd that I have been around for over a thousand years and I have not felt your presence in that whole time."

A slow smile spread across her face. "Your previous guardian angel quit. Poor thing, he couldn't handle all your shit. So Gabriel assigned me to you, thought I could use a bit of a challenge!"

"Gabriel…as in…"

"Yes, yes, he told Mary she was having a totally kick-ass son named Jesus. Jeez, it seems that that is the only thing people know him for. Anyway, anything else?"

Klaus sat next to her on the bed, daring to touch her radiant gold hair. "May I see you again?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Niklaus, I'm with you almost 24-7."

"No, I mean I want to _see _you again."

She raised her brow, giving him a suggestive look without meaning to. "And why would you want to see me again?"

"It's not every day a man meets his guardian angel…who also happens to be a beautiful and strong young woman."

To his delight, a small blush crossed her features. Her hair shined brighter as she rose from the bed. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you, Niklaus. And perhaps you may. I suppose it all depends on my mood."

She walked to the window, holding the necklace in her hand.

"And one last thing, Caroline."

She turned with a skeptical brow. "Niklaus was the name my father gave me. Please, call me Klaus."

Smirking, she turned and held the necklace to her face, chanting a low prayer. In a language, Klaus had never heard before. And suddenly, just as quick as a vampire, she was gone. Her dress lay empty on the window still, a strong reminder of how she was not a part of his world. Picking it up, he folded it neatly and spoke out loud to an empty room.

"See you soon, Caroline."

And he swore he heard a giggle.

* * *

**Next time, we will see many more klaroline moments I promise. This is only the beginning ;)**

**Review is you wish and follow me on tumblr! **


	5. A Few Complications

**Another huge thank you to all who have reviewed and followed! They really help me move forward!**

* * *

**Are not the angels all ministering spirits, servants sent out in the service of God for the assistance of those who are to inherit salvation?**** ~ The Bible: Hebrews 1:14**

* * *

It was rather hilarious to watch Niklaus (no…Klaus) go about his day now that he knew she was there.

The morning after he discovered her, she watched with strange anxiety as he stretched out, his mind still not in process of what happened the night before. She could feel the moment coming when he threw his legs on the side of the bed. Oh, this was going to be rich.

Caroline threw her arms behind her head on the window still and counted down. "3…2…1."

She chuckled, watching Klaus shoot up like a bullet as his memory came back. His head spun and his eyes scanned in on every corner of his room.

"Caroline?" His voice traveled softly at a whisper as his body hunched like the wolf that he was. Caroline again saw how much of a predator this man was.

"I'm right here, hot stuff!" she called out from her seat. There was something oddly funny about talking out loud and knowing he wouldn't hear her.

He looked around the room warily. She knew he could feel her presence and it was only a moment before a sly smile slid across his face.

"Fine, sweetheart. If you wish to stay hidden, then do as you please…but I do hate to be kept waiting."

She didn't miss the threat laced into his words. She rolled her eyes, as if he could threaten her into showing herself. Only she would determine that.

Caroline moved towards the dresser next to his bed, intent on seeing what he held close to him, when he spoke again.

"I'm to see my sister sometime soon. She asked if I found anything out about you, I would tell her," he said indifferently. As his guardian angel, however, she could sense that this was his way of trying to bring her out.

"You won't tell your sister anything because if you do I won't keep my promise and I'll make sure you don't have an ounce of fun," she huffed back at him, her hair grower brighter with vexation.

He must have felt her anger because he suddenly laughed. "Oh, don't worry love. I have no desire to tell my sister about you just yet. I don't like the idea of sharing you."

Caroline breathed out. "Well thank go…wait WHAT? Sharing me? What am I to you, your pet? I'm no one's pet and I certainly do not belong to _you_!

He pulled out a shirt from his dresser, a white tee with a V neck. Pulling it over his head, he paused before his face scrunched up in question.

"Do you actually watch me every second or do you even respect privacy?"

"Well, in certain crucial moments, I find it necessary to…keep a very good eye on you," she replied eyeing out his sculpted body. It was a sin how good looking he was. If she ever met God, she would ask him why he had to make the bad guys so gorgeous.

She flew to hover next to him at his vanity…yes he actually had a vanity, as he combed his hair and put on cologne.

"Give me a sign that you're here."

She turned to him with a raised brow. It wasn't a command, but a request…a hope. A strong desire to see her.

A little tease couldn't hurt.

She focused hard, thinking about his hand hanging by his side. Raising her own hand, she hovered it right above his, channeling all the power between their hands. Lowering a finger, she lightly trailed her finger across his hand. He shuddered lightly and she knew he had felt her touching him.

"Stunning…" he breathed and she smiled. Of course she would never confess how amazing it felt for her too.

"I suppose that will do for now," he said after a moment and he straightened out his shirt.

"So what are we doing today?!" Caroline chirped, speeding towards the door. He had the notion to go out, but he didn't have anything planned. She hoped that would change.

Going towards the door, he opened it and stood for a moment, looking back towards the room.

"I'm not sure if angels can go through walls, but…" he gestured a hand through the door. "Ladies first."

"Stupid, I'm right here," Caroline rolled her eyes, but nevertheless, flew out the door and waited for Klaus to stop acting the fool.

.

.

.

.

Klaus was in a very strange mood. One the one hand, it was incredibly disturbing to know that there was an angel following him everywhere that he went. Every move he made and every word he spoke was seen and heard by this Caroline and it would be insane to say it was not a little weird.

But on the other hand…there was some deep satisfaction that this gorgeous woman was assigned to him, that she _had _to always be with him. Now that he understood that the surges of anger or frustration were from her, he knew that she was always literally next to him, flying by his side like a companion. He hadn't even known her for a full day and yet he felt that he could trust her. She was his guardian angel after all.

The desire to see her again was strong, even after a day. He wanted to find some way to bring her out and talk to her. And it definitely was not fair that she followed him all day and he could not even afford to _see _her.

His cell rang, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Stefan!"

"Well, don't you sound chirper this morning…what's got you in such a mood?"

Klaus smiled. Oh, if only he knew. "Do I usually sound so dismal? I'm hungry, got anything to eat?"

He heard Stefan chuckle. "Got some sorority girls kicking it at our place. Damon's out, but I'm sure you won't mind seeing your dear sister again so soon. Though you might want to hurry, Rebekah's already drained a few.

Klaus opened his mouth to reply when he felt that familiar rush of hot anger and resentment race through his body. The same feelings he felt when he had tried to feed off of the girl at the ball. It was as if his ruptured humanity was suddenly trying to bring out the best in him, except this time he knew exactly what was happening.

Caroline. She knew that he wanted to drink a human dry and she would have none of that.

And then he knew exactly how he would get Caroline to come see him again.

"I'll be over in five minutes."

.

.

.

.

The Angel of Light was steaming mad.

The moment Stefan opened the door and revealed the bleeding and dying girls in the room, Caroline almost felt her hair fry on her head. And the smile that appeared on Klaus' face made her feel sick. It was all her fault. If she had just never shown herself to him, if she had just resisted the urge to turn human and follow him around, then she would have been able to make him listen to her.

"Caroline, you idiot," she muttered to herself, following him in. Just because she was an idiot, however, did not mean that she had given up.

"Welcome to the party," said Stefan, his face dripping blood. He pointed at two girls dancing in the corner of the living room. "Those two are for you. They haven't drunk as much, so their blood will be purer."

Klaus slapped a hand on Stefan's friend. "You are fantastic, mate."

Stefan smirked. "You got that right. Rebekah ran back upstairs when she heard you were coming. I don't think you want to see your sister half naked."

"Bloody hell no," Klaus replied absently, looking over at the two girls. She could sense that his gums ached to release his fangs. The need for a hot meal was overwhelming.

"Klaus, don't do this," she whispered harshly next to him. "Klaus, this is sick. Don't…"

He was already across the room and latched onto one of the girls' necks, sucking hard. The girl moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain, leaning her body onto Klaus as he weakened her. The picture was horrifying.

She turned to watch Stefan sit down on the couch with an already bitten college girl lying on it. Bite marks covered her arms and legs and it was clear she was almost dead.

Klaus. Klaus. Focus on Klaus.

She stood next to him in an instant. "Klaus, please, you have to stop!"

Nothing.

"Klaus, I said stop!" she spoke just a tad louder.

If anything, she saw him pull the girl closer to him, as if daring her to make a move.

"KLAUS STOP!"

Her body was shaking with anxiety. She couldn't come in as a human here. Not with Stefan in the room. Turning back to the girl, she could hear her heartbeat turn to a soft slow rhythm…Klaus was going to kill her.

"STOP STOP STOP STOP!" Caroline screamed right in his ear. For the first time, Klaus actually paused, as if finally regarding her. "Klaus, she has friends and family! Maybe even a boyfriend! You're going to ruin so many people's lives if you kill her, not to mention how many check minuses you're getting in heaven right now, not that you care or anything. Just. Stop."

The girl's heartbeat was at almost nothing when Klaus dropped her to the floor, a heavy smile on his lips. He turned towards Stefan, who sat in a drowsy haze with his now dead girl on his lap.

"Thank you, friend. I really needed that."

Stefan chuckled darkly. "Well, I felt after your hissy fit at the ball you were in need of some good food."

Caroline looked at Klaus, disgusted by his smiling response. A part of her also knew that he was trying to provoke her, was purposely choosing not to listen to her, but for what reason? Did he really think she would show herself in a situation like this? All she really knew now was that he wanted to see her again and if drinking humans was going to make her come out, he would do it.

She was distracted from her thoughts when Rebekah came drudging down the steps, her hair wet and a red bathrobe hanging on her body.

"Good morning, brother," she said indifferently towards Klaus, leaning down to kiss Stefan. Caroline looked away with a grimace as Rebekah kissed off the blood on Stefan's face.

"Rebekah, have some consideration. I just ate my breakfast," whined Klaus from the corner. His hands stroked the hair of the other girl.

With one more lingering kiss, Rebekah removed herself from Stefan. "Oh, don't be mean, brother! Besides, I'm glad you came over, I wanted to see if you could tell me anything you've found out about the girl."

Klaus paused for a moment, staring at Rebekah before asking, "What girl?"

"Glow in the dark girl! Hell, you can't remember anything sometimes."

"Your sister must be the nosiest person I have ever seen," muttered Caroline, still refusing to look at Klaus.

Klaus cleared his throat, pushing away the girl clinging to him like a monkey.

"Sister, why do you wish to know so much about this girl?"

Rebekah gaped. "Are you serious? We don't know what she is, she appears to be a threat…wouldn't you feel threatened?"

"I don't believe this girl is a threat. I can't tell you much about her, sister, but I can assure you that she isn't a threat to us."

"And how would you know that?" Stefan said, still lounging on the couch.

"I saw her leave."

Caroline stuttered next to him. "Are you actually going to lie for me?"

Rebekah and Stefan were silent, urging Klaus to go on. "I followed her a few days ago. I saw a girl with glowing hair, I followed her, she went into a car, and then proceeded to drive out of the city and onward. I don't believe she's coming back."

"How do you know?" Rebekah asked after giving her brother a suspicious look.

"She's done here. She probably feels like she needs to get out, become a part of something more adventurous. She wants to have more fun and live a free life. She was finished with that part of her life and now she's moving on."

How the hell did he describe her feelings so precisely?

The three continued to talk, but Caroline was lost in her own world. Probably not the best thing for a guardian angel to do, but she was feeling almost….happy. And perhaps a bit confused. How could it be that this one psychotic hybrid that she was guarding would be the one to understand her and put it into words in a way no other had before. It intrigued her…more than was comfortable.

When she realized that Klaus was finally saying goodbye and leaving the Salvatore's house to head back home, she quickly shook herself and followed him out, but not before looking back at the girl he had dropped to the floor.

The other girl was sitting next to the girl Klaus had feasted on, holding her head in her lap and crying. It was pretty clear from one glance and with the sobs coming from the other girl.

She was dead.

.

.

.

.

When Klaus entered his apartment, he was greeted by a rather stunning sight.

The moment he opened the door, a hand came slamming into his cheek, harder than any woman had ever hit him.

"That's for not listening to me and then killing that girl."

He was then shocked again when her hands were grasping the sides of his face and pulling his head down, her lips meeting his forehead in a light kiss.

"And that's for covering up my existence in front of your sister and friend. Usually I shouldn't be encouraging you to lie, but this I will pass by as a necessary sin."

Before he could even register the fact the Caroline had just kissed him, she grabbed his hand and led him into the room. Stopping right at the foot of his bed, she pushed him down on it, her hands pressing into chest with all her strength.

Well, he had thought of this scenario a few times, but never expected it this soon.

"Alright, buddy. I'm going to lay down some rules and you're going to listen. Is that clear?"

Damn it.

He smirked up at her, eyeing up and down the red dress she had worn from the ball.

"And what 'rules' did you have in mind, Miss Caroline," he slurred huskily.

She ignored his flirtation. "Focus Klaus! First of all, you knew that it was me the whole time we were at Stefan's today and yet you ignored me. That's not cool!" She glared at him with her arms crossed. He almost laughed at how comical she looked, but resisted, hoping to see more of her hot lecturing side.

"You aren't allowed to kill people. You did stop before you drained the girl dry, but she had lost so much blood that she was dead by the time we left. I understand that you're a vampire and you need blood to survive, but killing people for blood is not an option. Are we clear?"

He stood up from the bed, walking towards her until he was looking slightly down at her.

"Love, you forget that I am a Niklaus Mikaelson. I take rules from no one, especially little blonde girls who stalk me around. I have also never cared about my victims. They live for my pleasure. I will feed and kill off anyone I want, is _that _clear?"

Her eyes had widened during his rebuttal. Now that he was done, however, her eyes were narrowed.

"Well, _Niklaus Mikaelson_, you forget that I am your guardian angel and a rather stubborn and persistent one. Every person you kill, I will be right next to you, screaming at you to stop and eventually you will be too pained to continue. I have ways of making your life miserable. Any other guardian angel would never use your weaknesses against you, but I will if I have to…"

She paused with a gasp as his hand came up to run his fingers through her hair. Her hair had turned to a rich gold, shimmering brighter and brighter as she growled at him.

"Let's make a deal, shall we, Caroline?"

She threw his hand away, scoffing and pursing her lips. He wondered how her lips would taste beneath his.

"Spend the rest of the day with me and the next meal I have, I will not kill."

Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. He chuckled at her silence, but the chuckle seemed to rattle her brain.

"Are you serious?"

He smirked down at her. "Very. Just for the day, sweetheart. And then I will obey your rules…for some time."

He held out his hand. Hesitantly she put her small hand into his, letting him grasp it into a shake. Her skin felt smooth and creamy. If this was how her hand felt, then how would the rest of her skin feel…against his?

She pulled her hand away roughly. She suddenly appeared nervous, a far cry from the Caroline a few moments ago.

"So what were you going to do today?"

He walked towards the door, holding it open for her. "Well, seeing as you only have one outfit to wear, and it's much too formal for a casual day out, I suppose I will take you shopping."

.

.

.

.

"Pick whatever you want, darling."

He gave her a little shove into the store. She turned to glare at him, but kept walking. Finding a bench right outside the store, he sat down. The bench faced the store and the store was small enough for him to see her. He watched as she trailed her fingers down the clothes, frowning slightly as if displeased. He rose up again, feeling agitated in her unhappiness.

"Do you not like the clothes?"

She jumped at his voice and turned with a hand on her chest.

"Don't scare me like that! And…they're fine. I'm just so used to the fabric they use in heaven."

"Well, I apologize our clothes can't compare to heaven's grand selections."

She laughed, the sound music to his ears. He felt a surge of pride that it was him who had made her laugh so.

"I guess I'll just have to get used it," she sighed before giving him a curious look. "Do you want to pick out some outfits for me?"

He looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Well, I've never really shopped before. The dresses I got were simple because…well it's a dress. I'm not good with outfits."

He cocked his head at her, finally seeing insecurity. He wanted to relieve her.

"Of course. Why don't you wait at the dressing rooms and I'll be back with a few options for you.

He was quick, as everything he looked at seemed that it would look amazing on her. He had often shopped with Rebekah, so his expertise in women's fashion was probably a bit higher up than the regular male.

He found her at the dressing room, her eyes widening when she saw him.

"That's a lot!"

"Then we better get started."

He compelled the employee to let her in with every article of clothing. He stood outside her room, listening to her mumble about how fat or skinny she looked in every outfit. Silly thing, she would look magnificent in a banana suit.

"Why does your hair glow?"

The question seemed to come out of nowhere, but he realized if he only had a day with her, then he should get some questions in.

"I'm the Angel of Light, idiot," she growled through the door.

"No, I meant brighter…like earlier."

She paused, but answered softly a moment later. "It glows brighter when I'm feeling heightened emotions. It can be anything. Anger, happiness, frustration, jealousy, sadness."

She walked out in a pair of shorts and a pink top. "How do I look?"

How could she look so entrancing in a simple American girl outfit? Bloody hell, her legs. "You look lovely, Caroline."

She smiled at his compliment. Her hair glowed a tad brighter as she looked at him with what he hoped was admiration.

"So where are we going to keep all these clothes after I leave?"

He shrugged. "Closet. To save for next time."

"Next time?" She looked at him in puzzlement.

He hadn't meant to say that. For him, he couldn't imagine today would be the only day he would see her. He _had_ to see her again. There was no way he was letting her go…not with the way she made him feel, emotionally and physically.

"If you wish to come a next time," he corrected himself. She smiled and turned back, her hips swaying lightly.

He wondered when she would start noticing how tight his pants were starting to fit.

.

.

.

.

After buying a thousand outfits, Klaus watched as she pointed to the Starbucks sign.

"My previous human, Hannah, sometimes came here. Want to go in?"

He was about to say no, but Caroline was already speed walking to the line. Mumbling about how stupid he was acting, he followed after her.

He ordered them drinks while she found a place to sit. He watched her, not liking the way she checked out the other men sitting around on their laptops.

He was soon seated next to her, liking the way her focus went back to him.

After a few minutes, her drink was already half way down.

"This is the best things I have ever tasted!" Caroline said once again, taking a large sip of her Starbucks drink. "What is it called again?"

"A java chip frappuccino," Klaus replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I mean, ugghhh!" She moaned. He wondered what else he could do to her to make her moan like that.

"Tell me more about yourself," he asked, watching her stir her drink.

She looked up and smiled flirtatiously. "How about this. I tell you one thing, you tell me one thing."

Only she could negotiate with him and not be threatened. "Fine."

"I can sing. Actually, Gabriel puts me at the head of the angel's choir every Christmas."

He looked incredulously at her before she rolled her eyes. "Look, Klaus. You're going to have to get used to me talking about angels and God and heaven a lot if you hang out with me. Now you turn."

He was silent, before saying, "I can draw."

She scoffed. "No duh, you can draw. Tell me something I don't know."

"I can play the piano."

"You can?" She gasped, looking at him with surprise. "Wow, who knew that the hybrid Niklaus plays the piano _and_ draws." Her tongues jutted out to try and reach the chocolate around the inside of the cup. How delicious her tongue would feel against his.

"I have many hidden talents, Caroline," he whispered looking at her lips.

She looked up at him with a sudden fearful look. Her eyes locked onto his lips, but she appeared much too hesitant. As if terrified of the idea of him liking her. As if he could help it.

"Caroline…"

"You know what? I'm tired, you wanna head back to your place or something?" she asked desperately, getting up from her seat.

That probably wouldn't help the current situation, but he nodded.

"I'll take your bags."

.

.

.

.

Two men stood facing each other in the woods. One looked strong and menacing, the other wise and powerful.

"Father, please. He's my brother. Your son."

"He is no son of mine! He was a disgrace to our family. Ruined our name. You know what I mean to do, Elijah.

Elijah shook his head. "Father, you know we would never let you. We love him."

The man threw back his head and laughed. A low, evil laugh that swept through the forest.

"Love? Love is for fools, Elijah."

"I won't let you hurt my brother, Mikael."

Mikael's face lost his laugher and he slowing took a step toward Elijah.

"Then I suppose I will have to start with you."

* * *

**Oh no :/ I am introducing Elijah (yay) so we can see some new developments coming in! We will get to see more of heaven soon, as Gabriel is certainly trying to keep an eye on Caroline. Plus maybe a few more moves coming from Klaus...he wants her baaaddd ;)**


	6. Confusion

**Music is well said to be the speech of angels. ~Thomas Carlyle**

* * *

Once Klaus and Caroline arrived back at his apartment, Caroline walked directly to his bookshelf, intent on breaking the growing tension between them.

"May I?" She asked pointing at a rather large book she had seen earlier.

Klaus nodded, his eyes still resting on her with steady admiration. She stared back at him, hating the way she could so easily be entranced by his eyes.

She pulled out the heavy book, throwing it on the bed and kneeling down to look at it. The first page held a map of North America.

"What is this?"

She heard him walk over to her and kneel down beside her. When he didn't answer she looked up and saw him smirking at her.

"What?"

He leaned in and cocked an eyebrow. "Sweetheart, as my guardian angel, I believe you of all people would know."

"Good point," she mumbled, fixing her gaze back on the book. She flipped through a few more pages of maps, until she came across a page of drawings. Drawings of what appeared to be monuments of the world. The Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, Big Ben and the Empire State Building.

"Let me guess. You draw all the places you've been in the world and put them all here," she said, turning the page to see drawings of all five Great Lakes.

"Very good," he replied, edging closer so his arm lined up with hers. She felt her heartbeat flutter, the dark aura of his body mixing with her own bright aura in strange ways. It probably didn't help that he could her every heartbeat.

"Have you gone to all these places?" She asked him, trying to get rid of her unwanted feelings.

"Indeed, I have," was his answer. "A thousand years as a vampire, you kind of have to travel to not get too bored of your world. You, of course, have probably seen these over hundreds of times."

Caroline shook her head. "Nope. All the people I guarded in my past hardly ever traveled. Most had stay at home jobs or way back when, there were no sites to see. I haven't really been anywhere."

"I'll take you."

She looked up, startled at the sincerity in his voice. He was gazing at her steadily, admiring and hoping for her to reciprocate. She scoffed, turning her head away.

"Wherever you want, Caroline. Rome, Paris….Tokyo?"

She laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Her she was, the Angel of Light, being offered to be taken around the world by a hybrid killer…who also happened to be the one she guarded. He joined her in her laughter, probably seeing the exact absurdity she was seeing.

"I'm already breaking enough rules as it is being here. I don't think traveling with you around the world is going to help my situation."

"Why are you here, then?"

"Because you needed to be lectured. I won't be able to come down every time you do something wrong. The angels of your friends disagree, but I'm different."

She turned the page absently, waiting for him to ask the obvious question.

"You know the guardian angels of Stefan and Damon?"

"Yes. And your sister. Often when one of my guarded has siblings or friends, it's quite hard to avoid the other guardian angels. I don't think they like me very much."

She sighed, suddenly feeling emotional about the whole situation. Elena was always a great listener, but Caroline could never complain about others to her. Elena loved everyone and everyone loved Elena. It relieved her to finally let out some of her thoughts, even if it was to a murderer.

His hand reached out to her hair and lightly tucked it behind her ear.

"How could anyone dislike you, Caroline?"

Dear lord, the way he said her name.

Their gazes locked. His finger trailed down the side of her face, as if memorizing her soft skin. The beating of her heart was uncommonly fast. She couldn't feel this way about him. She _shouldn't_ feel this way about him. She had to stop this.

"I think I better go," she turned her head away from his hand and stood up, walking towards the door.

She staggered backwards when her body hit his, her breasts hitting his chest with a force that made Caroline's breath hitch.

"You're not going anywhere," he said in a low threat.

"You can't tell me what to do," she tried to walk past him, but he was in front of her again, now standing closer.

"Our deal was that you are to remain with me. I don't take lightly to broken promises."

She stared at him. Where was the kind Klaus that had been with her just a few moments ago?

"Look. I don't get bossed around and I don't like hanging out with people who have freaky bipolar issues. Plus, I'm bored and I think if I am unseen, I can have more fun without you stalking my every move."

That pushed a button. Suddenly, Caroline's arm was in his hand and she was being dragged out the door.

"Klaus, what are you doing?!" she shrieked, trying to release his grip.

"Darling, you and I are going out to have some _fun_."

.

.

.

.

Rebekah paced the floor of the Salvatore's home. Damon sat muttering on the couch…something about how Rebekah was going to ruin his Persian rug.

Rebekah finally revealed her thoughts once Stefan came into the living room, holding three glasses of wine.

"Nik was lying."

Stefan rolled his eyes at her, handing her a glass. "Of course he was. He hardly ever defends a stranger and the story seemed way too sudden. He would have told us about it earlier."

"He never lies to me," Rebekah stopped pacing, taking a sip of her wine. "He's hiding something."

"And what, pray tell, could that be," Damon said, rising to take his wine and take a swig. "What could he possibly be hiding from us?"

"I don't know," she replied. "But I aim to find out."

.

.

.

.

Elijah coughed up a mouthful of blood. He hadn't raised one leg to push himself off the ground when Mikael's foot met his knee. He fell to the ground again as he heard the bone break. He didn't know how much longer he could defend himself. He needed blood and blood was nowhere to be seen.

Mikael stood directly above Elijah, staring down at him with, shockingly, sympathy.

"Pity, you would have made such an excellent diversion to your dear Niklaus."

"You can't kill me," Elijah gasped out, already feeling his body start to heal. He would fight. He would fight to the end to protect his brother.

An eerie smile crossed over Mikael's face. His hand slid inside his coat, pulling out an object that stilled Elijah's breath entirely.

The white oak stake.

"How did you receive that?" hissed Elijah, trying to raise himself up again.

Mikael's foot pressed down on Elijah's chest, forcing him to the ground. "I have many connections, my son. I also have many other stakes of this kind…for your siblings."

The foot pressed down harder onto his chest. He struggled, but he was weak…so very weak. Mikael raised the stake in his right hand.

"Perhaps this will pay as fair warning to your brother. Fair thee well, Elijah."

Elijah closed his eyes in utter despair. It wasn't supposed to have ended this way. If anything, he should have stayed with Niklaus and Rebekah. Family, always and forever. He had failed them.

The stake never came.

Elijah opened his eyes in confusion. Looking up, he saw Mikael staring away from him, stake still in his hand. Elijah was too weak to look back, but what intrigued him was a light. A strange light reflecting off of Mikael's body. And someone was running towards them. Faster and faster.

Suddenly a glowing body hurled itself onto Mikael, throwing him off of Elijah. Elijah groaned his way up onto his feet, watching in awe at the display before him.

The person was a woman.

The white dress she wore didn't help her battle technique, but she was effective. What was a woman in her state doing helping him in the middle of the woods? Once it finally registered in Elijah's mind that he should help her, she had already subdued Mikael to the ground, but he was already regaining strength.

The woman rushed to Elijah, grabbing him by his shoulders so he was eye level with her. She was so beautiful, she took his breath away. If he had any left, that is.

"Elijah, you must run. If you wish to live, you must run," she said quickly. She spoke with a light accent, an accent Elijah had never heard before. Her curly brown hair hung in tangles down her neck.

"Go to your brothers and sister. Warn them. Please, Elijah!" She pushed him back this time, urging him to go.

Mikael began to stand up, cursing in some old language. The woman angrily pushed Elijah again.

"My Elijah, run NOW!"

_My?_

She was furious, but Elijah knew she was serious. With one last glance, he took off. He ran harder and faster than he had ever ran.

He ran so fast, he barely heard the scream echo throughout the woods.

.

.

.

.

"Wait, wait…so you're telling me that you can't get drunk?"

"Well, not exactly," Caroline shot down her tenth shot of whiskey. "We have a high tolerance for many poisonous things on this planet. I'd say in about ten more shots, I'll start feeling a tad queasy."

"Oh, just a tad," Klaus shook his head in awe. This girl was stunning him by the second. Not only had she made a huge scene at the club when she saw all the people "grinding their junk in each other's asses", but she had also called a guy "a filthy man-whore" when said guy tried to slip his hands around her waist.

Not that Klaus minded.

He reached over to call for another shot, when Caroline placed a hand onto his.

"Slow down there, partner! I know that you think you're an all-powerful hybrid king, but you're no angel and you need to slow down on the alcohol."

"You like to boss me around, don't you?" He winked at her and smiled when he watched her blush.

"I like to think of it as protecting you," she replied lightly.

It was almost eleven. She would want to leave soon. Klaus was suddenly desperate to touch her again. Hold her. Just so he could hold onto that memory.

"Dance with me," he commanded, holding out his hand.

She looked up in shock at him. "I don'…"

"Caroline…" his head lowered and she gulped. He had her cornered.

She hoped down her stool, passing his hand in a cold manner. "We will dance my way. Oh, and maybe get the DJ to play something more…classy."

She just continued to surprise him.

He walked over to the DJ, who was currently playing a remix of some pop song.

After a quick compulsion, he headed back towards the dance floor, smiling when he saw Caroline impatiently tapping her foot on the ground.

"Well, what song did you get?"

He smiled seductively at her and brought her towards him. She perked her ears and widened her eyes when the music started.

_I'm in a little bit of trouble_

_And I'm in real deep_

_From the beginning to the end_

_He was no more than a friend to me_

"The 1920s! I'm impressed!" She giggled and put a hand on his shoulder.

He held her closer to him, lightly taking her hand in his and putting his other on her waist.

"The 1920s were my favorite decade. The girls were reckless, sexy…fun," he smirked at her obvious blush at his words.

"Know any moves?" she asked. If that was the best she could come up with to distract him, then she was utterly failing.

He leaned into her ear and whispered low, "Oh sweetheart, once I'm done with you, you'll want to know all my moves." And with that, he twirled her around, letting the music take him back to when he danced in his golden age. Except this time, he was dancing with this extraordinary girl, his angel of light.

He twirled her and dipped her until she was laughing so hard she was crying. The song ended and there was applause, but he barely heard it. He was so close to her, their faces almost touching. His lips feeling the heat of her light resting on her lips. Just one inch closer and his lips would be on hers. Just one inch and he would finally taste her light.

She broke away suddenly, pushing his arms off of her.

"Caroline? Is something wrong?"

She held a hand to her head. "I think I need to use the restroom, I think the dancing was a little too much."

It was most definitely not the dancing.

"Let me walk you there."

"No. I mean…I'll be right back," she sighed, walking past him. He watched as she headed to the back of the club.

"Everything's wrong," he faintly heard her say under her breath. Did she really feel that way? Did he offend her somehow?

Ten minutes passed and Klaus finally had had enough. He made his way to the women's' bathroom, aiming to question what was wrong and get a truthful answer.

At the entrance of the women's bathroom, he stopped. His foot hit a folded up piece of paper. How strange.

Bending to pick it up, he unfolded it and read.

_I'm so sorry, but I had to leave. I went much too far today, much farther than I'm allowed to go. I hope you forgive me. I just want you to know that I had more fun today than I have had in decades. I hope to see you in person again someday._

_-C_

He clenched the paper in his hand. Why? Why would she leave him like this?

Standing up, he smoothed out his coat and turned to the door. Next time she came, he would be sure to confront her. Nothing Klaus wanted ever slipped away from him.

.

.

.

.

It took hours for Klaus to fall asleep. She made no attempt to talk to him and he made no attempt to talk to her. Both were in confusion. As his guardian angel, Caroline felt obligated to relieve his suffering, but that was exactly the problem. _She_ was his suffering.

When Caroline finally arrived at the gate, she saw Raphael inclining his head towards her. His usual stance when he wanted to speak to her.

She flew almost timidly up to the tall angel and bowed to him. "Yes?"

"Gabriel would like you to speak to him in The Hall. I believe he said it was urgent."

Shit.

She bowed again and flew into heaven. Her heartbeat grew faster with every flap of her wings and as she came closer, she felt faint.

He knew. He knew. He knew everything and she was an idiot and she was so going to get kicked out and she would be the object of humiliation for eternity and…

She arrived. Blinking the sudden tears away, she held her head high and flew in to meet her maker.

Turning into The Hall, she gasped when her eyes landed on Elena, the girl's eyes wide in surprise and confusion.

Gabriel stood next to her, gazing at Caroline with concern.

"Caroline, thank you for being so prompt. We have two major issues to discuss…I believe you may know what one of them is.

Double shit.

.

.

.

.

A heavy knock woke Rebekah and Stefan from their sleep.

"Bloody hell," muttered Rebekah, shoving Stefan off her body and throwing on his shirt. "Who the hell could that be at this time?"

Stefan rolled out of bed, groaning in exhaustion. "I swear I'm going to kill them."

The two swiftly headed to the front door. Stefan, in one fluid motion, opened the door, only to back away when a man hurled in.

Rebekah gasped. "Elijah!"

Elijah turned to stare at Rebekah. His head cocked in confusion for a split second before a small smile reached his features.

"Hello sister."

* * *

**What?! So, is Caroline busted big time? How long will it be to klaroline's next meeting? And what about the rest of the Original family and their new issues? All will be answered! **

**The name of the song was "That Man" by Caro Emerald. It was played at the 1920s dance when Caroline danced with Tyler. This song is amazing, check it out if you want!**


	7. The Bonds of Siblings

**"You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them." ~ Desmond Tutu**

* * *

"What's going on?" Caroline asked nervously floating to stand near Elena. Elena's wings quivered ever so slightly and she shook her head.

"I'm just as confused as you are…" she responded.

Gabriel moved about The Hall, not looking at either Caroline or Elena. Occasionally, his hand went to pinch the bridge of his nose. His usual sign of anxiety.

"Okay, so not to be rude or anything, but this is our only free time and we'd like to be gone," Caroline said after a few minutes of Gabriel's pacing.

"Caroline!" Elena scolded quietly.

"No, no, she's right, I apologize," Gabriel said, turning to face them. Caroline suddenly saw the age in him. His face was worn down and he looked sad, as if all the sadness in the world was crashing down on him.

"Angel of Compassion, this is about your sister."

Elena gasped and Caroline's jaw fell open. Katherine? How long had it been since that name was brought up? Two…three centuries?

"Sir…sir I don't understand…" Elena managed to choke out.

"Your twin Katherine, Angel of Bravery, was hurt today. The man she guarded was almost murdered and she saved him, but not without a price."

Elena stiffened. "Is she…"

"No, don't fret about it, she's not dead."

Elena let out a sigh of relief. Everyone knew Elena and Katherine's relationship was rocky, but they were family. They loved one another.

Gabriel still looked grieved and Caroline asked the obvious question.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She was staked by a white oak stake. It was very close to killing her, but she managed to change back before it hit her heart. It drove deep…I believe she will be in confinement for some time."

A tear trickled down Elena's cheek. "Katherine hates being locked away. She'd never want this."

"No one would. The stake was infected her, meaning evil has damaged her purity. Elena, I believe you may understand now why you are here.

Her eyes widened and she took a flap backwards. "Oh no, I couldn't…"

"Elena, I believe you have been waiting for an assignment for quite some time now, am I not right?"

The angel looked up sheepishly and muttered, "Yes…"

"I also believe that you will be challenged by this person you're guarding. He has himself in a tight situation and you have a strong ability to help people in these cases. He's of a different species on Earth, but he's a good one of his kind."

"What do you "species"? Is he not human?"

Gabriel sighed and moved over to Elena, putting gentle hands on her shoulders. "He is a vampire."

Elena gasped and turned to stare at Caroline as if making a connection. "Do you not guard a vampire, Caroline?"

Caroline laughed lightly. "Hybrid. Much different from a vampire."

Elena trembled and looked back up to Gabriel. "I don't know much about vampires….

Elena gave her friend a look. Caroline, still shocked, only nodded. She could sense that this wasn't all. She knew she was in trouble, but Gabriel wouldn't tell Elena about all this with her there. Unless Caroline had something to do with it.

Elena, with her friend's acceptance, turned to face Gabriel. "I will do it."

Gabriel turned and strode he hall, no doubt receiving this person's files for Elena.

Caroline let her mind wander back to the times when the Angel of Bravery lived in the realm of Gabriel. Katherine lived with her sister Elena, which would have made sense if not for the fact that God made then polar opposites. Elena wanted tidiness and order, Katherine hardly ever cleaned up after herself. While Elena was hospitable to guests, Katherine left the home immediately to avoid them. That was before Caroline moved in. Before the fight that made Katherine finally leave the realm and move to another "more suitable" one. The realm of Raquel, to be specific. Elena hardly heard from her after that.

She shook her head out of her memories when Gabriel arrived back with a rather thick file. Elena gingerly took the file from his hands, looking at the cover in awe.

"Elijah Mikaelson…what an old name."

Caroline cocked her head to the side. Mikaelson?

"As in Klaus Mikaelson?" Her voice came out an octave higher, hating the way Gabriel gazed down on her with curiosity at her sudden change in emotion.

"Wait…Elijah is Klaus' brother?" Elena asked. Her wings started to tremble again.

"Yes, they are siblings," Gabriel put his hands on Elena's shoulders, trying to give her peace.

"I want you to guard this man, Angel of Compassion. You do not see yourself as a strong angel, but you are. Prove to yourself through this vampire, that you are powerful and truly are the Angel of Compassion."

Elena bowed her head, letting a tear trickle down her cheek. If Caroline knew one thing about her friend, it was that how much Elena wanted to prove herself to everyone. She wasn't brave and courage like her sister, so her inferiority always got the best of her.

Sometimes Caroline was happy her Lord had not blessed her with a sibling.

.

.

.

.

Gabriel turned to face Caroline the moment he bade Elena farewell. Elena would have to get started right away on the file if she wanted to go to business.

"Now, onto your little situation, Angel of Light," Gabriel said with pity in his eyes. Caroline gulped. A list of very foul words was running through her head, but she wasn't about to rant them off in front her boss.

"Caroline, you know the rules of the place by heart…"

"I believe that one of them said that I am allowed to show myself to the one I guard, and to no other. I've only ever shown myself to Klaus."

Gabriel was suddenly in front of her, his massive wings fanning out around her so she had nowhere to look at but him.

"My angel, you know also that you only show yourself if your guarded needs your aid. Niklaus never needed your help."

That stung. Before she could stop her mouth, she asked, "He does need me. Not in the way you mean, but he's lonely. He needs someone to be with him and make him feel happy. I…I make him feel happy." Her face flushed, but she was determined to get her way.

Gabriel rested a fatherly hand on her head. "I love you, Caroline. That means I want to protect you and keep you safe. Turning into your human form every time makes you more susceptible to the harms on Earth and I cannot allow that."

His eyes gazed down at her with love and a bit of disappointment. Next to him, she was so small and fragile. She knew she really had no chance next to an angel so wise and powerful.

Sighing, she asked, "What is my punishment?"

He moved his wings to rest on his back, allowing Caroline to feel the fresh air again.

"Tomorrow morning, you will come see me in The Hall and you shall give me your necklace. I'll keep it safe for you until the end."

Caroline laid her hand on her necklace, hating the idea of it off her neck. The idea made her feel naked and exposed. This also meant that she wouldn't be able to see Klaus anymore in a human form. The thought made her ache.

"How long until I get it back?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound too heartbroken.

"When I believe you deserve to have it back. Now, I believe you wanted some of your free time back am I correct?"

Caroline nodded dumbly. She bowed and it hit her once she was out that she wouldn't be having much of a free time.

* * *

Stefan took a long drag of the bourbon, loving the way it burned his throat. He stared at the closed door ahead of him, wishing that Rebekah and Elijah would hurry up. He didn't like the sudden seriousness that was taking over his home.

A hand slapped down on his back and he turned to glare at his brother.

Damon smiled and tapped his glass to Stefan's. "Cheer up. Rebekah won't keep anything away from you. Besides why do you always insist on not listening in on her conversations with her brothers."

"This is one of Rebekah's rules and as you know, she has very little rules. Respect that."

Damon chuckled. "Too late. Already heard most of it. Quite interesting, really."

Stefan opened his mouth to give Damon a piece of his mind when Rebekah opened the door. She nodded them in and in a moment, the brothers were seated next to a sleep-deprived Elijah.

"Damon, I believe that you have already heard what my sister and I have discussed."

Damon muttered under his breath, but nodded at the Original.

"Mikael's after Nik, Stefan…" Rebekah whispered brokenheartedly. Stefan stood up and hugged her, kissing her hair.

"Explain," commanded Stefan over Rebekah's head.

"Mikael has the white oak stake. At first, he meant me to join him in killing Niklaus, but I refused and he turned against me. I escaped and came directly her. I thought we were safe from him, Rebekah."

"We should have been," Rebekah sniffled. "But he found us…even it was longer this time. He wants Nik…we have to protect Nik from him!"

"And we will sister," Elijah said softly. "I must rest now, but tomorrow we go directly to see Niklaus. We must talk to him and warn him. He's spent his whole life running…he will know what to do."

.

.

.

.

Caroline sat at the desk near his bed, simply watching Klaus sleep.

She wanted to wake him up and explain to him her woes, but she knew he would do something irrational…something stupid and mess everything up. The tears in her eyes made the whole situation even worse. She cared for him...probably more than any angel could.

She felt a sudden urge to touch him, to feel the flesh that encased this magnificent creature.

Caroline silently placed her body on his bed, determined not to wake him up from his pleasant dream. At least she assumed that it was pleasant, judging from the gentle smile on his face. Once he woke up, that gentleness would be gone.

She laid her head on the empty pillow, facing Klaus. Her eyes caressed down his face, his strong arms, and muscular chest. He was so beautiful, yet so dangerous. Those arms had ripped humans, that chest laid against his victims' bodies, and yet she didn't seem to care about all that right then. All she wanted was to be near him. To breath his scent and feel his body heat.

Gently placing her hand on his cheek, she finally let a few tears trickle down her face.

"Hey Klaus," she whispered lowly. She barely could hear herself. "Things in heaven aren't going too smoothly right now, as ironic as that sounds…you know when you go to heaven, I swear it will be only paradise for you. Us angels have to deal with the messy bits."

She paused, recollecting herself.

"Anyway, I don't know when I can come back to see you. I…really like seeing you," she blushed. God, this was humiliating. "I just…I left you that day because I was feeling something for you that was wrong. I started feeling things in places I have never felt things," she laughed without humor. "I hope you realize that you and I could never work. You're wasting your time trying to woo me to the dark side. I'm here because of a job, remember that."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek, letting his stubble tickle her lips.

"I can't see you for awhile…but I'll be back before you know it. Only if you behave, of course."

She didn't like the way her heart clenched when she left the bed. For the first time, she felt cold.

And that was frightening.

.

.

.

.

"You're a pretty thing, aren't you?"

The girl moaned again as he trailed his lips down her neck and onto her breasts. Firmly gripping them, he kneaded the mounds together, smiling wider and wider with each whimper and moan coming from the girl.

"Open your neck to me," he commanded.

She angled her neck for his better access. He put his nose to her skin and inhaled deeply.

"You smell delightful," he whispered and before she could even giggle at his odd comment, he drove his teeth into her neck.

He groaned at the taste of her fresh hot blood mingling with her screams. He held her closer to him and he could feel her weakening with every gulp he swallowed. He wasn't kidding. Delightful.

The mood was killed when his cell phone rang.

"Damn you, Elijah!" The girl moaned as she dropped to the floor. "Hold that thought, darling," he turned away from her and put the cell to his ear.

"What the hell Elij…" he paused for a moment, his face turning from one of agitation to one of dismay.

"I'm on my way, brother," he shut off the phone and bent down to compel the girl off.

He had a very bad feeling he wouldn't be having nights like this anymore.

* * *

**I think you can all guess who this is ;) More klaroline to come and of course the Original family! Thanks for all your love guys, it's incredible!**

**(Someone was confused about the scene when Caroline visits Klaus while he's sleeping. Her necklace at that point hasn't been taken away from her, she still has it until the morning to give it to Gabriel. I hope that explains it, hopefully I cleared up the confusion).**


	8. The Hybrid

**To answer confusion: Caroline can't physically touch Klaus in angel form. She can literally go through him like a ghost. If she focuses very hard, however, she can make him _feel _her. He can feel her presence or feel her light.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes...they win." ~ Stephen King**

* * *

Klaus felt the light hit his face through the window of his apartment. Groaning, he rolled over on the bed, stretching out his arms and legs in a vain attempt at waking up. He turned to look at the time. 9 am. He chuckled, thinking of how happy Caroline would be that he had slept in.

Speaking of….

"Morning, love," he spoke across the room, hoping for some response. Just last night, he was holding her in his arms, dancing with her. He desperately wanted that contact again.

He almost jerked away when the top of his hand suddenly heated up, as if the sun was only focusing in on his hand.

"Caroline," he whispered, closing his eyes as the heat slowly moved up and down his arm. It was gone much too quickly. He growled in frustration, looking at the area where he thought she stood.

"It would be better not to tease me, sweetheart. The longer you stay away from me, the moodier I will become. I already have great plans for us, so whenever you want to come out of hiding, we can begin," he chuckled at the rush of wind that hit his face. She hadn't liked that comment.

He rose from the bed and was about to start for the bathroom when his cell rang. Glowering, he picked it and answered.

"Rebekah?"

"Hello, brother."

Klaus' breath hitched on the phone. "Elijah?"

"It's good to hear your voice again. I'm with the Salvatores and our sister. It is imperative you come here as quickly as possible."

"And why should I trust you?" Klaus hissed through the phone.

"It has to do with Mikael. He is after us again."

There was a heavy silence as Klaus breathed abnormally through the cell. This could not be happening. Not this soon. For one moment, Klaus decided to forget the fact that Elijah had left him. He would deal with his family drama later.

"I'll be there in ten," he replied harshly and snapped the phone shut.

"Well, love," he spoke to the empty room as he threw on a shirt. "Looks like our conversation will have to wait."

_Our one-sided conversation that is, _he thought bitterly.

.

.

.

.

Elena hesitantly hovered across the room, staring at her twin sleeping on the fluffy bed. The journey to Raquel's realm was long, but with Gabriel's power, she was sent there in less than an instant. After so many years, Elena was amazed once again at how similar they looked. The small face, the olive skin…even their body shapes were the same. The only physical difference was the hair. Elena always was envious of Katherine's luscious curly hair. It was perfect, and to make it worse, Katherine knew it. She knew the way every angel looked at her with admiration, how the men would choose to talk to Katherine first over Elena. Not that the hair made it all happen, it was everything else as well. Her confidence, her flirtatiousness…everything that Elena didn't have.

Looking at her now, Elena seemed to forget all that. Katherine looked exhausted, maybe even a little sad. She slept with a frown, and the tear marks on her face indicated that she had been crying earlier. Her speckled wings covered her body like a cover, her hair tangled in sad knots.

"Katherine…" she spoke softly.

Katherine stirred, her wings automatically stretching. Her right wing knocked over a glass and Elena winced as it fell to the floor and shattered.

"What the hell?!" Katherine moaned, sitting up. Noticing her wings smashing into other objects, she immediately drew them back, looking at Elena in annoyance.

"Really?"

Elena stuttered. "Sorry, I tried to be silent…"

"Try harder next time," Katherine moaned again, holding her stomach. "Now you've upset the wound, good job."

Elena smirked. "You haven't changed one bit."

"Neither have you. "

Elena lost the smirk when Katherine hissed, trying to sit up straighter on the bed.

"How is it…really?"

"Better…not good though. I can still feel the poison in my body. Raquel said I should be well soon. By the way, aren't you supposed to be with Elijah now? Raquel said you had taken over for me."

Elena moved closer to the bed. "Not on purpose. The Arch Angels decided I'd be the best fit."

"That's not what I asked."

Elena bowed her head, hating the malice in Katherine's voice. "Gabriel said I could visit you before I went. Right after I leave you, I start."

Katherine laughed. "After everything, you still came to see me?"

"You're my sister, Kat, of course I came to see you."

That shut her up. She stared down a loose feather on her wing, lightly brushing it until it came off.

She held up the feather to Elena. "Elijah is a good fit for you. I'm sure you will do fine, Elena."

Elena hesitantly took the feather, offering a small smile. "Maybe I will come visit you again? When you're feeling better?"

Katherine smirked. "Yeah…maybe."

.

.

.

.

Caroline shivered with anxiety as Klaus walked into the Salvatore's home. His anger and vexation were radiating off of him like a fire, and Caroline was feeling all of its affects.

"Nik!"

Rebekah appeared out of nowhere, hugging Klaus fiercely. "You're okay…you're okay."

Klaus peeled off Rebekah's arms with a growl. "Of course I'm okay."

Caroline saw the flash of hurt on Rebekah's face and sighed.

"You really ought to be nicer to her, Klaus. She's your sister."

Stefan was the next to appear. He brought his hand onto Klaus' shoulder, giving him a look that meant business.

"Elijah will explain everything. Come on."

Klaus brushed his way past the two, focusing in on finding his brother. Caroline watched Stefan lightly take Rebekah into his arms as she tried to sniffle back her tears.

Quickly following Klaus, she murmured, "Remember, he's your brother. No need to be too much of a dick."

He made no move to indicate that he had sensed her, but instead turned the corner to the living room, finding Damon and Elijah sitting with large glasses of blood. And surprisingly…Kol. Seeing both Elijah and Kol sitting together like the brothers they were uneased Klaus. Caroline sensed that Klaus was not going to be easy. Any commitment he had for forgetting his past with Elijah for this one meeting was going to be neglected.

Elijah immediately stood up.

"Niklaus, thank you for…"

"Not a word will come from you until you explain to me why you left," hissed Klaus, glaring at his brother.

"Brother, I hardly believe that should be…"

"Always and forever, Elijah. Did you somehow forget that, _brother_?" spat Klaus, his temper rising.

"Klaus, calm down!" hissed Caroline in vain. She warily watched the unfamiliar face of Kol. His smirk was bothering her. She heard Stefan and Rebekah enter the room from behind, both tense.

"You know perfectly well why I left. Your attitude was rather vexing when you decided that you wanted to create some new hybrids for your own bidding. I personally can't believe Rebekah continued to stick by your side."

Caroline cocked her head to the side. What?

Elijah continued. "I see you are still unsuccessful in your search. Even after 100 years. Kol was smart, he left right at the beginning."

Caroline moved closer to Klaus when Kol stood up.

"Can you blame me? You and all your arrogance for being 'the special one'. Well, if you being the bastard child counts as something, then I can agree on some level.

Everyone in the room moved at once. Klaus dove at Kol and Damon and Stefan each grabbed Klaus' arms, pulling him back with every ounce of strength they had. Elijah had moved in front of Kol and Rebekah raced to stand between each group. And Caroline did the only thing she could do.

She placed her hands on either side on his face, trying to soothe him. She could feel the heat coming from her and onto him.

"Klaus, please calm down. Ignore Kol and focus on what's important. I'm right here, no one is going to harm you while I am with you, you understand?"

She leaned into him until her forehead touched his. She knew that even though he couldn't see her, he could now feel her. His breathing slowly calmed and he soon shrugged off Stefan and Damon, glaring daggers into Kol over Elijah's shoulder.

"Enough of this."

Everyone watched as Klaus moved over to the couch, sitting down and wearily placing his hands together as if in prayer.

"Explain to me what happened, Elijah."

And Elijah did.

After all was explained, Klaus remained silent. Caroline placed her hand lightly onto his. Now that she could not appear to him for a while, she wanted to make every effort to assure him that she was there, always siding with him…well, mostly.

Klaus understood that the woman who had saved Elijah was an angel. After discovering Caroline, she knew he had to know.

"We stay here."

"What?" Kol exclaimed. "Sit around and wait for Mikael to just waltz in and kill us. I don't think so!"

"Listen to me!" Klaus glared down his brother. "Mikael wants us to run. As of right now, he has no weapon, but he might gain a new one. We know he is capable of it now. If we stay here and together, we have a better chance of defeating him."

"Nik's right," Rebekah said softly, looking at Kol and Elijah earnestly. Elijah nodded.

"You said what I supposed you would say," he chuckled softly. "Damon, Stefan, I'm guessing you have one or two extra bedrooms in this magnificent home of yours?"

Damon laughed. "Six to be precise. Choose any one you like."

.

.

.

.

Half an hour later, Klaus left the house.

Caroline knew something was horribly wrong when a girl walked by and met Klaus' eye.

"Oh God, Klaus no!" Caroline desperately said.

He turned to the girl and spoke. "Follow me. Don't talk".

"Please, Klaus…" Caroline started to quiver as Klaus walked into a dirty alley. He pinned the girl to the wall and his face rapidly transformed into the face of a monster. He drove his fangs into her neck, moaning as the blood entered his mouth. The girl's mouth opened into a silent scream, the compulsion forcing her into silence torture.

"KLAUS!" Caroline sobbed, finally crying realizing that he was too far gone. He had completely blocked her out. Seeing his family, seeing how they were all so turned against him, was the final push.

She tried a few more times to pull him away, but all in vain. He dropped the girl to the ground once she was drained, smiling like the devil he was.

When he walked away, Caroline followed far behind, hating herself more than ever.

.

.

.

.

A month passed.

Elena liked her job to no end. The personalities had switched. Caroline sat with a smile as Elena went on and on about Elijah. Like how ironic it was that a monster like him could be such a gentleman. Sometimes Caroline couldn't bear it. She never said a harsh word, however, knowing that just a month ago, she was the one raving to Elena.

Her time with Klaus was becoming slowly painful. Her voice hurt from yelling at him every time he killed another. She wanted to fly over to Gabriel and scream at him, 'SEE? This is what I was saying!' She knew that she had to be patient. He still met with Stefan , Damon and Rebekah at times, but he avoided his brothers like the plague. She knew they had hurt him deeply. Once she got her necklace back she was going to go straight back to Klaus and even if it killed her, she was going to get him back on track.

The day, or it would be clearer to say night, finally came when she opened her door to find an envelope. She, hesitantly picked it up, and carried it back into the house. Elena was sleeping, thank god. Most nights after Klaus had gone insane, Caroline lay awake at night, pondering how to fix him. Her sleeplessness was starting to come into action.

She opened the letter and was astonished to see her necklace fall out. Picking it up, she read the letter.

_I understand now. Be careful, my child, and be safe._

"Thank you," she whispered to the room, placing the necklace onto her neck and falling back onto the couch.

She would need her sleep if she was going to face Klaus tomorrow.

* * *

"You seem awfully happy this morning," Elena said as the duo descended to Earth.

"Today feels like a good day," Caroline smiled at her friend and flapped her wings faster.

Elena chuckled, but remained silent. She would hear everything at the end of the day.

Caroline left Elena at his apartment building. With nervous anxiety, she made it to his door and slid on through, only to gasp to see what was inside.

Klaus had a girl down on his bed, bite marks all over her body. She was crying and his fangs dripped blood.

Muttering her prayer, she appeared. This time, there was no chance for her to change into modern clothes. She was just going to have to face Klaus in her traditional white dress, her blonde hair trailing down her back until it swept the floor.

"Klaus."

He looked up and gasped. His hands left the girl as he stared at Caroline in disbelief.

"Caroline."

"Yes, it's me. Klaus, you need to let her go."

His face lost any admiration it had a moment ago. He glared at her and growled, "Why should I? Why should I let this one go, when you let me take all the other ones?"

"I never let you take them! That was all you!"

"It's been more than a month, Caroline! After that night, you just never bothered to show your face again. You despise me just as much as my own family."

She shook her head in anger. "Klaus, you're being stupid. I promise you, I will explain everything and stay as long as you want me to, just let her go."

Silence.

"Stay a week."

Caroline eyes almost popped out of her head. "What?!"

"Promise to stay with me for one week and I'll let her go."

Caroline stared down at the girl. She looked like her. Blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl was now crying softly, the pain starting to numb her.

"Fine."

Klaus immediately ripped open his wrist and fed the girl until her wounds healed. She sat up and he pulled her down so she was staring into his eyes.

"Get dressed and go home. Forget everything that has happened to you. You went shopping and lost track of time."

The girl immediately did as she was told. The moment she left the room, Klaus walked over to Caroline. She stuck her head up and met his eyes square on.

"You are more beautiful every time I see you," he commented lightly, trailing his eyes down her hair. "And you will stay with me?"

"I promised, didn't I?"

He chuckled darkly. "As I recall, you don't keep promises well."

"Klaus, I told you why I left…"

He grabbed her arms, forcing her to look at him again. "Tell me to my face this time."

His eyes were starting to turn that familiar yellow color. The smallest bit frightened, Caroline answered, "I like you, okay? And that's wrong, I can't feel that way about you!"

Instead of her statement giving him pause, he flared up even more. "Why? You couldn't bear the thought of liking someone like me? An abomination?"

He brought out his fangs and the veins appeared beneath his eyes. "This is who I am, Caroline. There's nothing you can do to change that! I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

"You won't."

He brought his fangs to the side of her neck in an instant. Her breath hitched as the fangs grazed ever so gently on her skin.

"Your life would be over in a second."

As softly as she could, she put her hands on the side of his face. He looked at her in surprise as she pulled his face directly to face her own.

"Klaus, I'm your guardian angel. You can't scare me. I'm much older than you, and I assure you, I have seen greater evils than you. You are not an abomination, at least not to me. And I never meant to leave you for so long. Gabriel took away my necklace because he knew that I wanted to see you more often. I only got it back just last night. I'm with you now, everything's going to be alright."

She kissed his cheek, not even flinching away from the veins that distorted his face and hugged him.

"You've missed me too, right?" She asked playfully, feeling his hand threat through her hair.

He didn't reply and she didn't need him to. She knew he did.

.

.

.

.

He couldn't believe it. Honestly, he couldn't.

He was actually holding her in his arms. Even closer than when they had danced.

He could feel the curves of her body through her dress. Her hair felt like fine silk underneath his fingers.

Pulling back, he withdrew his fangs, taking note of the way Caroline breathed out with a little relief. He felt the anger he had held in him that whole month start to dissipate, as if just seeing her was the tool to healing him.

"Is this what you look like in heaven?"

"Yes," she said simply with a small smile. "You like?"

He looked up and down her body, all for the purpose of making her blush. "I like very much. So it is true?"

Caroline cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You like me?"

She pursed her lips. "Well, if we're being honest here, then yes."

"Well, that's good. Because I quite like you too."

"Why wouldn't you?" she winked at him. It took all his will power not to kiss her right then. Soon though…he had a whole week with her.

He would feel her body underneath his in no time.

.

.

.

.

"Are you going to tell me why you suddenly started killing those girls?"

They walked side by side in a park, enjoying the summer air. Caroline had changed into modern wear and shortened her hair to her shoulders. He didn't mind, he could now see legs much more clearly.

"I think you know that answer love, seeing that you were there when Kol so politely complimented me."

To his surprise, she took his hand into hers. He looked at her in surprise, but she simply smiled. "You shouldn't have listened to him."

He shrugged irritably. He closed his fingers around her hand, determined to not let her slip loose.

"So tell me about these hybrids that Elijah mentioned. Are they the people that you were facebook stalking a while ago?"

He growled. "You caught that, didn't you?"

"Sure did!" She swung their hands like a child, waiting impatiently for him to answer.

"I need hybrids to protect me."

"Why? When you are the strongest being in the world? Aren't Stefan and Damon protective friends? And your sister?"

"You don't understand, Caroline. I want hybrids to protect them all. Just…Elijah felt that I was trying to replace my siblings with them."

"Well, it sounds like it. He felt betrayed. Klaus…you don't realize how lucky you are. You have two very loyal friends, a caring sister, and though I don't know much about Elijah and Kol, I know deep down they will protect you to the death. And you got me now!"

He almost laughed at her self-satisfied smile. "Yes, I got you, Caroline."

She leaned into him, smiling contently. He wondered if she knew just how much she was teasing him.

"I have a question for you now, Miss Angel," he said looking down at her.

"Hmmm?" she murmured.

"Well two. One, did the angel that saved Elijah die and two, why did she refer to Elijah as 'My Elijah'?

She sighed softly. "I guess I have to tell you the truth?"

"That would be wisest."

She laughed. "The angel is fine. She was hurt though, and my friend Elena had to take over the job. Poor thing, she'll be missing me tonight."

"You mean the perfect goody two-shoes one?"

She lightly punched him. "Be nice! And yes…she's the one. And two, when an angel is in a dangerous situation and trying to protect, their endearment comes out. We say 'my' as a way of showing our love and possession over our ones in danger."

"So if I was in danger, you would say, my Klaus?"

She shrugged. "It comes instinctively…so yes I would assume so."

She looked up to him then with a twinkle in her eye. "You are mine, Klaus."

He didn't quite know why he didn't hold to his own deal about waiting, but she was so damn close and her scent was so strong. Her eyes were sparkling and he couldn't bear it a moment longer.

He kissed her.

It wasn't a surprise that she didn't kiss back. He assumed that she had never been kissed. He took complete control, lovingly brushing his lips against hers and nibbling delicately on her lower lip. He kissed her once, twice, three times…until she pulled away.

Her hair was shining more brilliantly than he had ever seen it. Each individual hair look like a golden straw, each hair shining so bright it could have lit up a whole room.

"Oh Lord," was all she said, before she got up and started to walk away, her hands covering her head.

Of course, he followed her.

* * *

**AHH! Sorry, I'm such a tease!**


	9. Getting to Know You

**Angels are never too distant to hear you. ~ Anonymous **

* * *

She heard him following her, but paid no heed. Her hands vainly attempted combing down her glowing hair.

Her first kiss…she should feel troubled and terrified. Her hair should burn with embarrassment, not exhilaration. Her heart should be beating with shame, not this strange feeling of lust. She kept walking until she knew no one else was near, trying to calm her nerves to regain composure.

"You shouldn't have done that," she whispered, knowing he was right behind her.

She heard him walk softly up behind her, her breath coming to a stop when his hand fell on her hair.

"Then you shouldn't have teased me like that."

She moved away from him with a quick movement, turning to face him with a sudden anger.

"Tease you? If you're inferring that I've been spending my time trying to seduce you, you're wrong! I'm your guardian angel, not some love struck bimbo trying to find ways to woo you. Klaus, you can't do that ever again, do you understand me?"

She almost lost her confidence when his eyes flickered dangerously. He took a step towards her and swiftly caught her chin in his hand. He pulled her face up until she had no choice but to look into his eyes. She saw the anger more clearly now, and perhaps it was because of her connection to him, but she saw the tiniest bit of pain.

"Then I suggest you try harder not to be so…_friendly_," The last word he drawled out slowly, inferring how he didn't quite see her actions as such. "Besides, I think you quite enjoyed being kissed by me."

"Excuse me?" Caroline blurted out as her cheeks grew pink. Damn her inability to lie about anything.

She struggled to release his hold on her chin, but immediately stopped when his other hand suddenly fell against her chest, right over her heart.

"Your heart beat like a hummingbird's when I kissed you," he whispered softly, his finger began to tap lightly down on her heart, hitting her chest at the same tempo as her heartbeat. "Even now, it's beginning to quicken." His finger began to tap a little faster as her heart picked up speed.

Stupid human body with its stupid disadvantages.

"That was my first kiss, Klaus! What do you expect me to do, laugh it off?" Her excuse sounded weak, but it was enough for her to pull out of Klaus' grasp.

"So, do you promise to not to that again?" She puffed out her chest to regain some of her courage, but he only chuckled.

"I don't make promises I can't keep, love," he simply replied with his signature smirk. She wasn't sure what she hated more, the devil or his damn smirk.

She scoffed and started to walk away. "Let's just try to make this week move quickly, shall we?"

He laughed and Caroline felt a shiver run down her spine as she realized just how much Klaus was not going to help in that.

Klaus was amused. Caroline had simply nonverbally told him she was attracted to him and somehow he knew the rest of the week was going to be nothing short of amusing. He could still feel the heat of her lips on his and as soon as time allowed, he would be kissing her again.

He was disappointed, however, that she no longer held his hand or tried to talk to him more. She kept her distance on the sidewalk and kept her arms crossed into her chest. He didn't like how her troubled frown crinkled her face into wrinkles, ruining the flawlessness that her countenance possessed.

It was when they passed the ice cream shop that an idea popped into his head.

"I suppose you haven't had ice cream before, sweetheart?" He asked looking down at her. He almost laughed outright as he saw her try to hide her obvious realization as to what he was doing.

"No..."

"Lovely! Let's change that," he replied, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the shop.

It wasn't long before Klaus had Caroline seated in a booth, a cone of M&M ice cream in her hands. He slide in next to her, admiring her cute pout when she realized he wasn't about to give her some space. She looked between the ice cream and him several times before he finally had to question her sanity.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She blushed and stared at the ice cream, just starting to melt in her hand. "I guess I'm a little uncomfortable actually putting this to my mouth…"

He smirked and replied, "I suppose it freezes your lips for a moment, but you forget about once you taste how good it is. Why did you choose that flavor?"

She shrugged. "It was the prettiest," she stated simply.

"Never judge a book by its cover, sweet Caroline," he laughed at her and took a quick lick from her melting ice cream. She yelped and pulled it away with a look of disgust.

"Gross, Klaus! You just put your spit on it!"

"I just saved your hand from suffocation, sweetheart. Better start eating it before I'm tempted again."

She glared, but turned to the ice cream, sweeping her tongue around the bottom to catch the drips. He gulped as he imagined just what else that tongue could do if the opportunity arose. If she would only relent, if she would just…

"Woah…" Caroline said suddenly, her eyes flickering up.

"Good?"

"So good!" Caroline smile reminded him of a little child finally getting her Christmas presents. She took a bite and her smile fell instantly.

"Oww!" She groaned, putting her hand on her teeth. "That was stupid."

He only shook his head in mock disappointment and handed Caroline a napkin. He was about to tease Caroline some more, when she surprised him with a question of her own.

"So, I want to know about you, Kol, and Elijah," she said, picking out a yellow M&M from the ice cream. "What happened between you guys?"

He stared at her for a moment in shock at her starkness. She stared right back, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"That is a topic I wish to remain untouched," he replied darkly. "My family doesn't care for me, and nor I for it."

"I'm your angel, Klaus, and you are lying!" Caroline chimed in singsong. "Did you know I have a whole folder in heaven dedicated to your life and its happenings?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

She nodded eagerly, her blonde curls bouncing with energy. "Yes, so I know perfectly what's going on between you and your brothers."

"So why ask me?"

"Because I wanted to know what your response would be!" She laughed, digging out another yellow candy.

He forgot to be angry. Once again, he was astonished at how much this girl seemed to care for him. Even if it was for a job and even with the knowledge that she did like him, it was so new for him to see a being such as her want to get to know him and care for him.

"Want the rest?" She asked, giving him the cone.

"You haven't even made a dent, sweetheart," he said as she started to push him out of the booth.

"I know! I want to try the pink and blue one now…cotton candy I think. Be right back!"

He watched in amusement as she walked up to the counter and ordered her ice cream. He laughed outright when the man asked for money and she had to rush back with a blush that he wanted to kiss right off.

"Can I have some money?" She asked briskly, holding out her hand.

He handed her a ten dollar bill. She quickly walked back to the impatiently waiting man at the counter.

"You're welcome, sweetheart!" He called out, only to have her sneer at him.

She was adorable.

.

.

.

.

Kol marched around the house in boredom, grumbling nonsense until he saw Rebekah and Elijah walk into the room in quiet discussion.

"Will someone care to tell me when we'll be leaving? It's been a month and there's been no sign of Mikael anywhere."

"He will come eventually, brother. You know that," Elijah replied, sitting down in weariness.

"Kol, you need to get out more. Maybe Stefan and Damon will head out to get a drink with you or something," Rebekah said, then added in, "And maybe invite Nik along? You both have been avoiding him all month."

Kol turned to give his sister a look. "Really, darling? Klaus has been the one avoiding us. You think a man can handle a little insult."

Rebekah suddenly was in front of Kol, her hand around his neck. "Nik's life has been much worse than any of ours put together. Mikael hates him above all else and the reason had nothing to do with him. It might be a little considerate on your part to show him some compassion!"

She threw him down onto the couch before walking back to Elijah. It was just then that Stefan and Damon appeared, walking into the room with hands full of blood bags.

"Something wrong here?" Damon asked, eyeing the three siblings suspiciously.

"Family business," Elijah replied dangerously and Damon immediately shut up, throwing out a few blood bags.

"Didn't find anyone too appealing today, so I think we'll have to settle on these for a bit," he said before throwing off his shoes and finding a seat near Kol, who was still massaging his neck.

Rebekah moved to Stefan, wrapping her arms around him and receiving a kiss.

"And how are you, little Beks?" He said softly. He could always be so gentle when he wanted to be.

"Fantastic now that you're here," she flirted back and snuggled into his firm chest. "Can I tell them now?"

"Tell us what now?" Kol groaned. "I don't like where this is going…"

"Tomorrow we are all going to see Nik and you sir, are going to make amends," Rebekah turned with an air of superiority and stared down Kol, holding Stefan's hand.

"Stefan, you're not actually siding with her…" Kol whined.

Stefan shook his head. "Rebekah wants her family back together and quite frankly, I agree. Klaus is acting much too moody for my liking."

Elijah stood up to face his sister. "Rebekah, do you really think this is a good idea?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms. "No…but I can't stand it anymore. I'm tired of all three of you acting like pompous idiots. You're brothers, not enemies. Use Stefan and Damon as your example."

Damon raised his blood bag in approval and Stefan smirked. "We're meeting Klaus tomorrow and you both are coming with us. End of discussion."

.

.

.

.

After Klaus had taken Caroline out to his favorite dinner and she squealed over having french fries for the first time, they left for his apartment.

"Are you going to take me out everywhere this week?" Caroline said in mock pleasure when he opened the door for her. He laughed at her, she probably thought today was the only special day he had in mind.

"Sweetheart, I'm taking you to places you've never been before for this whole week. I hope you have enough stamina for that."

He wondered what else she could have enough stamina for.

She blushed and turned to face him once she was in the kitchen. "So…where am I sleeping?

"My bed, of course."

Her whole mien changed, as if she had just seen a ghost. Her hair suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. He quickly went to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her.

"Hey, if you don't want it, I can set up the couch for you if you like. I just supposed you would enjoy something more spacious."

"Oh…" she breathed out. He watched her curiously as she fidgeted with her hair. What was bothering her so much?

"Umm…do you mind if I use the shower? In heaven, we stay clean, but here we get dirty just like any human." She looked anywhere but at him, indicating this was somehow a way of getting the hell away from him.

"Sure," he walked over to the bathroom and pointed out the towels. "Take a long one if you want. My home is your home."

She tightly smiled and brushed past him, appearing quite eager to get away from him. She closed the door behind her and he silently listened as he heard her remove her shirt, pants….bra.

He knew that she didn't like the idea of him seducing her, but she had always simply scoffed at him, or even laugh it off. Why did she appear so frightened all of a sudden?

He walked over to his drawings, staring down at the picture of her. She was utterly entrancing. If only he could find a way to make her stay longer...if that was even possible. She was the only thing in his life making everything worthwhile. He wasn't about to let her go.

"Klaus?"

He turned away from his drawings. "Yes, love?"

Her head peeked out from the bathroom, her hair starting to glow brighter when she refused to meet his eye.

"Ummmm…well about the shower…" She fell into silence again, putting her thumbnail in her mouth with obvious nerves.

"What about the shower?" He looked curiously at her. What was suddenly bothering her so much?

She blushed and cleared her throat. "I…I don't know how to turn it on…"

His immediate reaction was to laugh. He laughed even harder when Caroline scrunched her face up in displeasure and stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's not funny!"

"Actually, it is," he was still laughing when he advanced towards her and into the bathroom.

"Okay, so I tried turning the knobby thingy, but it only goes to tub water. I mean, that's how Hannah's shower worked. This is all too weird and foreign to me…Klaus, what's wrong?"

Nothing, he wanted to answer, but he knew if he spoke, then she'd know exactly how much he wanted her. Her natural hair was back, cascading down her body in perfect curls and waves. She was holding a towel to her body, no not wrapped, holding so that the towel fell lamely down her body, only covering the parts of her body that she would want to remain unseen. Was she _trying _tomake it harder for him to resist her?

She looked down and blushed. "Sorry, I couldn't stick it around me. Now, the shower?"

He cleared his throat rather loudly. "Yes, yes of course."

He grabbed the knob and turned it so the tub water came on. "You were doing it right, just in order to get shower, you just have to pull out the knob." He pulled at it and the shower immediately turned on. Caroline made a "ah-ha!" sound and he stood back up to face her.

"Now what?" Caroline asked him. Holy shit, did she actually expect him to lead her through the whole damn shower ritual?

"You wait until it's hot enough and you hop in. Shampoo, conditioner, razor over here…" he grabbed a new razor and put it onto the shower. "…and then just turn the knob until the water turns off.

She lifted up a leg and ran her hand down it, grimacing. "I never thought I'd see the day when my legs would be hairy."

"I'm right outside if you need anything," he said after an awkward pause and walked out, closing the door behind him.

After about twenty minutes he heard the shower go off and Caroline attempt to get her long hair dried up. She walked out in pink pajamas, an outfit Klaus had said would look cute in her. He looked down to admire her legs, but instead was met by a few bloody lines coming across them.

She looked down and frowned. "Those should be healed by morning, no big deal."

She hopped into his bed, snuggling into his sheets. The sight made his throat clench up with some foreign emotion.

"Remember, I can only go to sleep once you've fallen asleep!" She chided him when he had stood gazing at her more time than necessary. He smirked, and pulled off his shirt, loving the way her eyes moved up and down his body with her unspoken attraction.

He moved over to the couch, grabbing a blanket and throwing himself down into a lounging position.

"I'm sorry about freaking out like that earlier…"

He turned his head to gaze at Caroline, her eyes looking back at him sorrowfully. "And I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you, love. I would never try to hurt you like that."

She gulped and began pulling at her hair as it slowly lit up again. For what reason, he couldn't really tell.

"Virginity is the most precious thing an angel can hold onto. An angel must never lose it."

He stared, opened his mouth to speak, and shut it again.

She continued. "I got scared when you said your bed because I thought you were saying you were going to take that away from me." She quickly glanced at him before turning away in embarrassment.

"Do you really think that low of me?"

She turned back in surprise. "What?"

"Do you really think that I would do that without your consent? Do you really think that low of me?" He felt a sudden rush of anger within him. He knew that she thought a great many bad things about him, but this?

"Hey!" She was suddenly up and wrapping her arms around him. "I know you wouldn't do that…I just…I just wasn't prepared for that. I'll know better next time."

He breathed out, but let his arms dangle at his sides. His mind was ahead in the week, thinking of all the plans he had on wooing her to his bed.

"What happens if you do lose it?"

She froze and looked up into his eyes. He felt her fear and she answered in a whisper.

"The moment I lose it, he will see my wings. And no one on Earth must _ever _see my wings."

From the way she put it, he decided he probably didn't want to see them either.

.

.

.

.

In a small town called Mystic Falls in the state called Virginia, Mikael was hard at work on the old Wickery Bridge sign. Two fresh new stakes laid near him as he created a third one. One for his darling Rebekah. One for his temperamental Kol. One for his wise Elijah. And the fourth…the largest of them all he would bequeath to Niklaus, his bastard of a son. All his children would fall with him.

* * *

**So what exactly does happen when a human sees an angel's true form...?**

**Hope you enjoyed guys!**


	10. Unholy Thoughts

**Another huge thank you to all the reviews and follows! You all blow my mind with your kindness and respect. I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

* * *

**The best protection any woman can have is courage ~ Elizabeth Cady Stanton**

* * *

Klaus opened his eyes to see the rising sun come streaming through his windows. He attempted to grab a handful of sheets and fall back into his dreamless state, but finding none he looked up in confusion. On the other side of the room, Caroline was snuggled up in a fetal position around his pillows, a happy smile on her face. Suddenly recalling what happened the day before, Klaus softly stood up and stretched his muscles, hoping to prepare breakfast for her before she woke up.

He never got the chance. After a second, she scared him half to death when she suddenly shot up from the bed with a yelp. She glanced around until her eyes caught his and a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"Woah, sorry about that!" She swung her legs out of the bed and stretched out her arms. "I'm usually pretty good at waking up the same time you do, but I guess here my skills aren't as awesome."

"It's no problem," he muttered. He chuckled when she rose up and began to smooth out the covers and fluff the pillows. Her brow furrowed in concentration and his amused chuckle caused her to look up in indignation.

"What are you smirking about?"

"You, sweetheart. I believe I can speak truth when I say you've never made an actual bed before?"

She huffed and threw the last pillow on the bed. "Human bed, yes. The beds in heaven are a little unnecessary, just because we sleep using our wings. Now, I believe you were about to make me breakfast before I woke up? Pancakes with butter sounds incredible," she said and walked towards the dresser.

He shook his head and walked towards the kitchen, knowing he'd do exactly as she wished. When was the last time he made pancakes? Probably way before his friends decided to settle down here. A hot-ready-to-serve-blood source was his usual meal. Actually, this morning he would have been feasting on some girl he picked up the night before, if not for his little blonde angel. No matter, he would feed later, probably on some blood bags knowing Caroline would be on his back about hurting some innocent. He heard Caroline close the bathroom door and begin to change into her attire as he grabbed the almost expired pancake mix from the pantry. He quickly set to work on his new task, hoping Caroline didn't mind too much when it turned out disgusting.

He had the pancakes set out for when she stepped out from the bathroom. Today, she chose to wear a red sundress with a dash of red lipstick. She smiled as she sniffed the air and quickly joined him at the table.

"This smells delicious!" She sighed, sitting down and depositing four rather large pancakes on her plate. "I've never had pancakes before. Do you like them?

Klaus, who in all honestly had been staring at her gorgeous complexion in a mute state, quickly looked across at her and almost groaned at her knowing smirk.

"I suppose so. Haven't had them in too long," he smiled as she took a large bite of a pancake and smiled brightly. "These are really good, Klaus! Seriously, I don't know why you thought I'd hate them."

"I never said that," Klaus said softly looking at her with raised brows. She flushed and turned away, suddenly looking uneasy. Instantly, Klaus again felt that pull to understand who and what she was. What were more of the advantages of being an angel?

"Caroline, can you also read my mind as an angel?" He asked, smirking down at her red face. How intriguing…if the answer was yes.

"Of course not!" Caroline put an end to that fantasy quickly, but continued on in a huff, "Guardian angels always know what you intend to do next or we can infer what your feeling based on what you intend to do. Kind of helps us prepare for whatever is about to happen. So, for example, when you went to make me breakfast, you were feeling nervous because you haven't made a breakfast in a long time. I inferred that you thought I would dislike it and just now you've been staring at me like at any moment I'm going to vomit it all up."

She stuffed another huge pancake in her mouth and said, "See, I love it!

He snorted, but was now intrigued even further. "What else? Tell me more about yourself, Caroline."

"Haven't I told you enough already?" She sighed heavily, staring at him with what looked like exhaustion. He, however, was nowhere near finished.

"Are you still as powerful as you are in a human body?"

She quirked up an eyebrow. "How suggestive…sadly no. I still have all my powers, but they're weakened. Some are so weakened that they're not there. You know, every morning since the beginning of eternity, I have woken up with my wings curled around me as my blanket. It was so strange not having that today."

"How long exactly have you existed?" He leaned closer towards her in his chair, intent on hearing every magical word that came from her lips. The twinkle in her eye was only growing brighter.

"Ah, such a friendly way of putting it out there, my dear Niklaus. Since the beginning of time…way before there was any such place as Earth," she replied softly, gazing off in the distance at some distant memory.

"What was it like…before Earth?" He watched her curiously as she twisted her necklace around her neck.

"Heaven was always there, at least when my Lord created me. Once he created Earth and humans, he put me in charge of my first woman…her name was Aya. After her, Gabriel had become my guardian and he chose for me."

"And how does he feel about you being here?"

"Not too happy, I suppose…" she was cut off when there was a sudden knock on the door. Both frantically jumped up and Caroline opened her mouth to speak. Hearing his sister's breathing outside the door, he quickly came before Caroline, clamping his hand around her mouth. His lips rested just above her ear, his arms encircling her body. She looked up to him with confusion and fear at his proximity.

"It's my sister, get in the bathroom," he whispered so softly that he feared she wouldn't hear him. Quickly, she lightly ran to the bathroom and locked the door, just before giving him a fearful glance. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a suspicious looking Rebekah.

"Who is in there with you?" She asked, crossing her arms with determination.

"My blood bag, sister, who else? I'm saving her for later."

She looked at him with complete confusion. "You never save any of your meals!"

"Well, this time I am. Now what do you want?" He growled in vexation. Count on his family to ruin any chance he had at wooing beautiful women.

Finally, Rebekah graced him with a sly smile. "Well, I thought that maybe we could have a little family outing today! You know, you…me….KolandElijah?"

"What?" Klaus took a dangerous step towards Rebekah, noticing her heart beginning to speed up.

"Well...Stefan and I thought that it'd be a good way to talk…and try and get along again?" She looked up hopefully at him and he saw the desperation on her face. He, however, was past caring.

"Rebekah, you know that could never work!" he growled, taking another step towards her. She deflected the step by racing around him and into his apartment, taking a seat in Caroline's chair.

"You made pancakes?" She stared at the food and back at him, now knowing something was definitely off.

"Leave. Now," Klaus grasped her by the arm and attempted to pull her up.

"What exactly are you hiding?" Rebekah asked skeptically, rising from the table. Before he could fathom what was happening, Rebekah had raced into the bathroom and dragged a poor befuddled Caroline out.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" Rebekah chorused, staring down at Caroline struggling to free her arm.

"Rebekah, let go of her!" Klaus growled. He watched in pain as Caroline caught his eye, looking more frightened than ever. Her fight, however, was nowhere near gone.

"So she left town you said? You hardly keep secrets from me Nik, but when you do, they always turn out to be quite shocking. Who knew you'd find glow in the dark girl and take her as your little blood bag."

Caroline suddenly jammed her elbow into Rebekah, knocking her back. She had just enough time to retract her arm from Rebekah's grasp and run towards Klaus. He expected her to run behind him for protection, but to his surprise she threw herself in front him, facing Rebekah with her arms crossed.

"Leave Klaus alone! He said to go, now go!" Caroline growled, her hair so bright he could feel the heat radiating off of it onto his face.

Rebekah was quick to react, flashing towards Caroline. Caroline's angel strength allowed her to hold off the original long enough for Klaus to come between them.

"Rebekah, calm yourself," he said gruffly, trying to hold her back from Caroline whilst holding Caroline back from protecting him.

"Calm myself? You've been lying to me this whole time about her and you expect me to calm myself?"

"Rebekah, if you leave right now I'll come to see you and everyone else today as you have asked. I'll explain all I can, just leave."

Rebekah stopped her struggling to stare at Klaus in confusion. Her gaze rested on Caroline with complete loathing, before saying, "Be there or I'll personally get rid of her," and she was gone.

Caroline unconsciously leaned into him and he could sense how drained she felt. It didn't help one bit when she tightened her small hand around his arm, bringing herself closer to him.

"She was never supposed to see me…Klaus, you can't protect me like that. It's my job to protect you."

He pushed away from her to grab her shoulders. As he looked into her eyes, he noticed how much bluer they looked. Perhaps it wasn't just her hair that changed when she was emotional.

"I was in no danger from my sister, Caroline. She's always been like that and to say the truth, she distrusts anyone that I fancy. It would be cruel of me to _not_ protect you from her, a monster like me."

She gave him a half smile and surprised him with a soft kiss on his cheek. Instantly, his thoughts turned back to the kiss they shared at the park, how amazing her lips felt against his. It angered him that she only saw these actions as that of a guardian angel towards her guarded. To him, however, they always felt like so much more. Every kiss was a hint of what more would come from her. If only she would just allow herself to give in. He would give her the world…everything. And yet…why would an angel want all that, when she had all of heaven at her disposal?

"You are not monsters, Klaus. You are simply a hybrid, and she is a vampire. It is what you choose to act upon as a hybrid that will define if you are a monster or not."

She turned back towards her now cold pancakes, but not before he grabbed her arm and spun her back to face him. He trailed a finger softly down her cheek, loving the way he made her blush.

"And you, Angel of Light, what do you think of me? How do you feel?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Personally, I think you're a very messed up man with some real family issues. You push everyone away that loves you because you're afraid of getting hurt. You take no time to understand people….except me oddly enough. And about how I feel…well right now I'm feeling like next time I enter heaven, I'll have hell to pay. Rebekah seeing me may have caused some intense turmoil."

She walked away towards her food and he watched her with a sly smile. For the truth was…she had completely avoided his question.

.

.

.

.

_**The night before in Gabriel's realm.**_

_Elena was incredibly worried about Caroline. Caroline would sometimes fly off to be on her own for a few days, but never without leaving some notice to Elena. Without anything assuring her friend's safety, Elena spend her entire night wide awake, hanging her legs off of clouds, drawing shapes with the clouds. Once dawn appeared, she was finally worried enough to try and find Gabriel. He would only see her if she wished it and she hoped to her Lord that he would be in a very generous mood._

_Elijah still appeared to be asleep, as no alarm or signal gave off his alertness. With this knowledge, she knew she only had perhaps another 2-3 hours before he awoke. Quickly brushing out her wings and wishing for the billionth time that they were as white as Caroline's, she headed out._

_The moment she was facing the Hall, she was surprised to see a familiar face and wings coming towards her._

"_Bonnie!" She cried with surprise and raced to hug her friend. Her friend's powerful tan wings wrapped around her and quickly retracted themselves as they bumped into Elena's._

"_Sorry! I always forget that I can't do that!" She pulled back and smiled. Elena had missed that._

"_What are you doing here? I haven't seen you on this side of the realm in decades."_

"_Well…" Bonnie paused for dramatic effect, until Elena crossed her arms in annoyance. "Gabriel has called for a meeting with me and he has asked me to come receive you for it as well. You, however, just made my job very easy."_

"_You're welcome! And I cannot believe this, I was just going to see if Gabriel would allow me to speak to him just now."_

_Bonnie tucked her arm around Elena's and began to fly towards the Hall. "Then it's your lucky day. My guarded, Kol Mikaelson, is not up yet, so we must be quick if we are to go see them today."_

_Elena almost stopped flapping her wings in her surprise. "Wait…Mikaelson?"_

"_Yes?" Bonnie looked at her friend in confusion._

"_My guarded is Elijah Mikaelson. Are they not brothers?"_

_It was then Bonnie allowed a large smile to spread across her face. "Ah, now it all makes sense."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Gabriel gazed down on the Elena, his Angel of Compassion and Bonnie, Angel of Determination. He wanted to laugh at the difference between the two. Elena, looking so worried and Bonnie quite excited about the meeting. Both of their sets of wings fluttered faster than usual and for very different reasons._

"_Angel of Compassion, I believe you wish to know how your Caroline is?"_

_Elena flapped to attention from her worried daydreams and nodded urgently._

"_Yes! She never leaves without telling me first."_

_He nodded slowly and began to pace. "Caroline's guarded one is being a tad difficult. He means well. He's slowly falling in love with her, so I find it unnecessary to…"_

"_WHAT?" Elena interrupted, more astounded and confused than ever. "How can he be in love with her if she's never…omg are you saying…?"_

"_Caroline has been a little rebellious…as usual," Gabriel sighed, bringing his hand to pinch his nose. "Niklaus has forced her to remain with him as he is blinded with infatuation. I trust Caroline and with Nilklaus' protective nature, I can safely say he would protect her at all costs…" here he paused to let out a hollow laugh at the irony of the situation. "…but as I still feel a little anxious, I want you two to keep an eye on Caroline as she spends time with him."_

"_Gabriel, how can we watch her if we have to watch over Kol and Elijah?" Bonnie said crossing her arms with annoyance._

"_I'm not asking you to constantly be going back and forth between them. Just a few times throughout the day, check on her. You can do that for me, can you not?"_

_How could they refuse?_

_Bonnie suddenly jolted and her wings began to flap faster._

"_Kol has awoken. I must go, but Gabriel, I will do as you command."_

_She bowed and flew quickly away. Elena knew Elijah would be walking up soon if that be the case._

"_Thank you for telling me about Caroline, Gabriel. Before I go…may I ask how Caroline feels towards Niklaus? I can't imagine her actually…"_

_She couldn't finish her sentence and Gabriel knelt down to cup her chin, drawing her face up she could look into his wise eyes._

"_Even we angels cannot help who we fall in love with."_

.

.

.

.

Klaus pulled Caroline aside a block away from the café. Her hand grasped his in annoyance and tugged.

"Come on! We don't want to be late!"

"Just listen, Caroline. I can't have anyone else knowing you're here," he said gruffly, looking around him as if someone would pop up and steal her away from him.

She pouted and leaned against a building, taking him in. He looked unforgivingly attractive in his leather jacket and ripped jeans. The shirt was tight enough so that she could make out his abs through the shirt. Just that morning, she watched as he walked around for some time without any tee, probably comfortable with her in his space. She was growing a little too aware that she wanted to be closer to him and felt sad at the idea of leaving his side. She didn't mind his remarks anymore, in fact she looked forward to any cute flirt he directed towards her, just so she could rebuke him.

"At any time, you can stare at me in your helpless attraction, but right now we have to discuss our plan."

She shook her head and blushed. "I wasn't…I don't see how you thought…"

"You hair is starting to glow, Caroline, I'd stop denying it."

She huffed. "The plan?"

He smirked and leaned against the wall next to her, letting his legs rest alongside hers.

"I go into the café first. As you know, I threatened Rebekah over the phone to not say a word about you to the rest of them, so you're safe on that end. After perhaps fifteen minutes, you may come in…sit at the bar or someplace where you can easily do your dirty work."

"Are you telling your guardian angel that her job is dirty work?" She gasped in a mocking manner.

"Well, if I were you, I would find watching over a rather moody hybrid to be a little vexing, would you not agree?"

She rolled her eyes and tugged him along the street again. She would never admit it to him, but his hand felt amazing within hers. Even with his large ones and her petite ones, they were a match made in heaven (haha). He stopped once the café was in sight and quickly seated her on a bench.

"Fifteen minutes, sweetheart. By the way, I'd put up that gorgeous hair of yours. Might be a huge giveaway."

He walked away and she quickly braided her hair back. He did have a point.

.

.

.

.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Caroline walked into the café. Scanning the room, she saw Klaus, his family, and the Salvatores taking up a large table in the back. Even from across the room, she could sense the tension. Klaus' eyes briefly passed over her, feigning indifference before turning back to his prick of a brother Kol.

She lazily drifted over to the bar, trying to figure out how to keep an eye on Klaus without looking too stalkerish. Thankfully, she was far enough away that they would probably suspect nothing. She ordered her drink and casually twisted her seat around every few minutes. It became increasingly boring once she saw that the tension remained and the table seemed to have many moments of awkward silence. She almost felt pity for Rebekah as she was the only making any attempt at conversation. Occasionally, Klaus would look up at her, completely emotionless, then would look away. The act would have hurt her pride, but knowing Klaus, he was simply trying to protect her…which was supposed to be HER job.

After a few more minutes, her worst fear became a reality when a body sat next to her at the bar. She turned slightly and almost cursed at the sight of a very furious Rebekah.

"My brother has made it very clear to me that no harm is to come to you, so you don't have to look so jumpy. I'd like to ask a few questions, if you don't mind."

Caroline opened her mouth to answer, but Rebekah was already one question number one.

"What are you? And what exactly are your intentions with my brother?"

"Klaus wouldn't like me talking to you," Caroline retorted, trying to distract her. Either way, it didn't feel like she'd be winning this battle.

"He's much too preoccupied with keeping everyone else away from you. Gives me a chance to get to know you and your motives."

"Can't they hear us?"

"Again, they are _preoccupied_," Rebekah drawled and took a sip of Caroline's drink. "Now, out with it. What are you?"

Caroling sighed and glared at the obnoxious blonde. "Klaus' protector."

Rebekah snorted and began to laugh. Caroline gazed coolly onto her until the laughter died down and Rebekah was left to look confused.

"You can't be serious?"

"Quite," Caroline said taking back her drink. This was so not ending well.

"But…but you're not a hybrid, why on Earth would he want a protector and how are you even cut out for one?"

Caroline gulped down her drink, endeavoring very hard to not allow her hair to brighten.

"All protectors are cut out for the job. And even if you do not want one, we are always here. Yours is here as well. As well as your dear brothers' and company."

Rebekah jerked her head back and looked furiously around the café, trying in vain to find anyone remotely protector like.

"Where?"

"Oh, you wouldn't be able to see them. See, unlike them, I'm a little rebellious and got caught by Klaus. Maybe if you look closely, you'll find yours. He's very attractive."

"What are you?" whispered Rebekah, turning back to Caroline with, to Caroline's joy, a little fear.

"A guardian…Niklaus' guardian. Believe me when I say this, Rebekah, that I want Klaus as safe and alive as you are. It's my job in this world and my desire. Surely, you would understand."

Caroline stood up and left the café, happy Rebekah didn't follow her out. She walked back to the bench and waited for only a few moments before Klaus followed suit. His eyes flashed with pride once he reached her and she couldn't have been happier to see him.

.

.

.

.

Once again, another day had flown by and Caroline was in her pajamas. Klaus swaggered around the room without a shirt, picking up drawings and cleaning up the kitchen, while Caroline watched sleepily.

"You would be an excellent housewife, Klaus."

He turned to give her a bemused smile. "Would I?"

"Very much so," Caroline rose and glided over to the piano. She hadn't noticed it at first, but after examining more of his room, she finally seen it cornered away.

"How did your family meeting go?" She asked sitting down.

He grumbled something and picked up a few more drawings. "Tedious. Although, Rebekah did seem to have them on their best behavior. We agreed to work together against Mikael, but even with that, I don't believe we have forgiven each other."

"Baby steps, Klaus. As your guardian angel, I applaud you!" She clapped with a smirk and turned back to the piano. Her hands lightly grazed the keys. How fascinating that such incredible music came from such things!

"Play something for me, Caroline."

She giggled, placing her soft fingers onto the keys.

"Klaus, you know I can't play piano!"

"I know, sweetheart. That's why I'm teaching you."

She gasped as his hand laid to rest directly onto of hers, the electric shock she felt at touching him setting her off into a frenzy. Her heart skipped to an unsteady beat and she blushed, knowing Klaus was hearing every single stutter it had.

He pressed his fingers lightly down onto hers and the piano resounded with a vibrant echo. His calloused fingers on her soft ones only made the connection stronger and Caroline feared losing all concentration as Klaus bend down closer to her body.

She felt his hot breath on her neck and the uncomfortable feeling began to creep into her womb, as if she couldn't help but give in towards his presence. Just at the beginning of the day, she had all her feelings under control, but now it seemed as if she was finally coming undone. Her resistance could only be so strong in her human form.

His gaze felt strong on her back as he continued to play her music. She wondered how much Klaus understood about what was going on with her.

Probably a lot, as what he said next truly made her weak to the soul. "Be wary, my dear Caroline. For though your mouth says one thing, your body is saying quite another."

She gasped as his face settled into her hair and his breath quickened. So she wasn't the only one feeling so aroused.

"You smell like innocence. Like the sun rising up in the sky after a rain shower," he sighed and she forgot how to breathe.

_Distract! Distract!_

"Klaus…what song are we playing?"

"You know it, sweetheart."

And she did. Of course she did. Beethoven's Ode to Joy. She remembered when Beethoven had entered heaven and all the angels wanted to see him. He was their angel of music.

"I think we should go to sleep, Klaus," she said mutely. It was only the end of day two and already she wanted to surrender to him. This wasn't supposed to be happening to her…and yet it was. She missed the feel of his lips, the warmth in his embrace. This feeling…she wasn't supposed to be feeling it for him. Not in _that _way. She felt him pull back, but not before shocking her with a kiss on her open shoulder.

"Goodnight Caroline," he whispered huskily and drifted off to his couch.

She was screwed.

.

.

.

.

Elena and Bonnie hovered over at the other end of the room. One blushed very brightly at the scene she was witnessing while the other simply smirked. She was amused.

"This is very wrong, Bonnie," Elena whispered, watching Caroline gaze over at the sleeping Klaus with what looked like wonder. That look was never good.

"Yes it is, Elena."

* * *

**Mikael is coming back, but for now he's still planning his next move.**

**Poor Caroline…she wants Klaus bad :/**


	11. Warning

**And we finally get to some smut ;) My first attempt, so have some mercy!**

**Again, a huge thank you to everyone and your support.**

* * *

**"The real lover is the man who can thrill you by kissing your forehead or smiling into your eyes or just staring into space." ~ Marilyn Monroe**

* * *

Klaus laid on the couch, listening to Caroline sing in the shower.

"_I see friends shaking hands, saying how do you do? They're really saying, I love you"_

Of course, she'd be singing something like that.

His cell rang from across the room. Cursing, he crossed over and answered with a growl.

"Rebekah, you seem to be quite irksome these days."

"Oh, don't feel so flattered. Stefan is taking me to another party tonight and I would like you and your little blonde bimbo to come along."

Klaus knew something like this would happen. He had listened to Rebekah chat with Caroline the day before yesterday and he knew Rebekah still considered Caroline a threat, even with Caroline's clear proclamation of how she was his guardian. He also believed Rebekah, in her confusion at Caroline's words, had only become more confused and had become more suspicious of Caroline.

"First of all, I will not have you speaking of Caroline in that manner. And second, Caroline will be the judge of what she wants to do." He almost laughed at the hypocrisy at that statement, seeing as he had forced her to stay with him.

"Well, let's hope for her sake she will come…if she wants to get on my good side. You seem much attached to her, I hope it isn't anything too serious. We all know what happened with your last lover."

Klaus growled. "Mind your own damn business, sister," and he snapped the cell shut.

He saw the bathroom door open and Caroline step out, looking breathtaking in a blue skirt and white blouse.

"How do I look?" She smiled and did a little twirl, giving him an excellent view of her perfect legs. She stopped at his silence and frowned slightly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Rebekah just called me and wanted us to join her and Stefan tonight at another party of hers."

As he suspected, she smiled and skipped over to him. "Perfect! And you said, yes I assume?"

"I didn't agree on anything, but it would be smart to go if we don't want Rebekah on our backs the rest of eternity."

"I'm taking that as a yes, then!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the kitchen. "I made you pancakes this morning, did you not notice?"

Oh, he noticed. He took a bite of her goopy pancakes just to show he had indeed tried to eat them, but they were so undercooked, he resorted to a glass of blood and a bagel.

"From your silence, I'm guessing you didn't like them. I just didn't want them to burn!" She pouted and he slung an arm around her, pulling her close.

"I'll give you points for trying, love. Now how about I take you out to breakfast and you can find a dress for tonight."

"But I already have, like 15 dresses!"

"My girl can never have enough dresses! Besides, this party calls for a very regal dress, and I want you to outshine every woman there."

She smirked at him. "I'm the Angel of Light, Klaus. I already do."

"That's the spirit, love."

.

.

.

.

Elijah and Kol sat in a sofa in the middle of the city's mall. Stefan and Rebekah had complained that they spent way too much time moping about the mansion. Elijah had argued that he was at least spending his time reading, unlike Kol who spent all day playing video games.

Damon was smart. He left the house way before Rebekah and Stefan had woken up.

"I despise malls," muttered Elijah for the millionth time. He watched a gaggle of preteens giggle and point at Kol before quickly walking away.

"Doesn't have to be. Pick a snack, you got a few hundred options," Kol laughed, looking around at the few people seated around them.

Elijah grunted. "Don't be disgusting, brother." Elijah was never one to hurt the truly innocent.

A sudden movement caught Kol's eye. Looking up, he saw a beautiful girl. She was dark-skinned, with long dark brown hair. Her bright red dress was perfect against her dark skin and to his pleasure, he saw that she was gazing at him. She winked at him and began to walk away, turning back to glance at him. She wanted him to follow her.

"Excuse me, Elijah," he said and got up quickly to follow the dark beauty.

Happy to be rid of his brother, Elijah picked up a newspaper. Sadly, someone quickly interrupted his peace by sitting down in his brother's vacant seat.

"Elijah."

Turning, he gasped at the sight before him.

"You," he breathed. To his surprise, she shook her head and placed her hand upon his.

"No. That was my sister Katherine who saved you from Mikael that day. My name is Elena."

He opened his mouth to speak, but her finger fell upon lips to hush him.

"Perhaps some other time, I can explain everything to you, but there is no time. I have come to warn you. Mikael will strike soon. He wishes to kill all his children, not just Niklaus. You must prepare."

Elijah gazed upon her face. Her straight hair and the American accent were the only things different from the girl he had been dreaming about…Katherine.

"Elena, will you inform me about Katherine? How is she?"

Elena's face fell, looking a little sad that he had brought her up. "My sister will recover from her injury," she said before standing up. "You must not worry about her. I will be your guardian now."

"My guardian?"

"In time, Elijah," she whispered. "It would be wise not to mention my visit." Leaning down, she kissed him on his brow and walked away.

In complete confusion, Elijah rose and walked in the direction Kol had disappeared to.

After a few minutes, he found Kol leaning against a wall, looking just as confused as Elijah felt.

"Brother, I do believe I just met the most extraordinary girl…"

"You don't say."

.

.

.

.

Damon took another shot of whiskey, loving the way it burned his throat. No one would ever guess, but Damon was lonely. Stefan spent most of his time with Rebekah and everyone else overlooked him. He was the bad brother, the alcoholic brother, and perhaps that was true.

"Rough day?"

A spiked haired girl sat down next to him at the bar, giving him a smirk.

"Rough few months," he replied, waving over another drink. "Name's Damon."

"Rose," she answered. He liked her accented voice. It soothed him.

"So what brings you here to my bar, Rose?"

She raised an eyebrow. "_Your_ bar? Well, I don't know, I believe I just saw how gloomy you appeared over here all by your lonesome and thought I could give you a few kind words. Not feeling appreciated?"

"And where did you come up with that?"

She shrugged. "I'm good at figuring people out. Don't be too sad about it. I'm sure your friends and family will come to look at you in a different light soon."

He muttered to himself and turned back to his drink. As if they could. He didn't like the idea of continuously giving himself a pity party, but it seemed to be the only thing to keep him with Stefan. He loved Stefan and would never leave him, but sometimes he was tempted.

He tuned out the bar music for a few moments before realizing he was completely ignoring Rose.

"Sorry Rose, I must be…" he paused when he saw that the stool was empty. A letter had taken its place. Befuddled, he opened it and read.

_Damon_

_Your friends are in danger. Mikael will be on his way back soon. He is becoming stronger and you are needed to protect them. Be prepared for him, Damon. You are worth so much more than just another sad man at a bar._

_Rose_

.

.

.

.

Klaus and Caroline entered the party, gazing around at all the elegant tuxes and dresses around them.

"I was right, you are the most beautiful woman here."

Caroline smirked up at him and drew him closer. She wore a blue ball gown with white gloves. Her hair was pinned up with a few strands curled to hang down.

"Remember the plan. Stefan can't see me, so I'll just hang around over there until you're done with your chit chat with him and Rebekah," she said, looking over at the pastry table.

He followed her gaze and shook his head in mock distaste. "Very well, my angel, I can see where I come second. I'll be back soon," he said, kissing her hand and walking away.

Caroline quickly walked to a scone and picked it up. Taking a large unladylike bite, she gazed off at the object of her affection as he walked over to a cross-looking Rebekah.

Yesterday had been irritating to say the least. The sexual tension between them had grown times ten somehow. She almost saw him naked when she entered the bathroom, causing her to blush so much her hair glowed. Then some old couple had commented on what an adorable couple they were and that had made Klaus so happy that he kept his arm wrapped around her waist for the rest of the walk home. And she had liked it. Really liked it. Which scared her more than anything.

"Ah, here's our girl!"

"And looking quite hungry, I would add."

Caroline turned with scone crumbs dropping from her mouth to see Lexi and Matt smiling at her. Lexi wore a beautiful green gown and Matt wore a regal tux. They looked perfect.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, wiping her crumbs off her face in embarrassment.

"Watching over Stefan and Rebekah, of course. We are here by Gabriel's orders to deliver messages to them…and to you."

"Oh?"

Lexi and Matt moved in closer so they formed a tight circle. "Mikael is moving quickly. He wants the Original children dead, especially Niklaus, and we want everyone to know. They will plan what they want to do, but as their guardians, it is right to warn them," Matt spoke quickly.

Caroline nodded, but quickly asked the question that was bugging her. "What has happened that has made Gabriel change his mind about us and our guarded? He is allowing you to show yourself…not just me."

"I suppose with our circumstance, he is allowing some things to slip," shrugged Lexi. "Now, we must go. So much to do and so little time to do it!"

Lexi walked away and Matt was just about to follow her when Caroline was shocked to see Rebekah coming straight towards her.

"I knew you were around here somewhere. Klaus wouldn't come without you. We need to talk."

"Rebekah, I don't think that's a very…"

"Good idea?" Rebekah finished for her. "Who might your friend be?"

Caroline turned to Matt, who had simply chosen to stand there and stare at Rebekah. Dear Lord.

"Rebekah, Matthew. Matthew, Rebekah."

Matt took Rebekah's hand into his own and kissed it. "A pleasure to meet you, Rebekah. It would be an honor if you would call me Matt."

Rebekah blushed under his admiring gaze. "Hello, Matt."

"Would you like to dance? I've just been talking Caroline's head off for some time so I'm sure she would like a breather."

Rebekah hesitantly looked between Caroline and Matt, but Caroline could see she was too much attracted to Matt to give her the time of day.

"Thank you," she said, taking his hand and letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

_Go Matt._

An hour went by. Caroline ate a few other pastries before finally spotting Klaus. He was discussing something with Stefan and she slowly made her way towards him. At this point, she believed Matt had successfully taken Rebekah all for himself and she couldn't have been happier.

"Caroline."

Startled, she turned to find Klaus chuckling down at her.

"Sorry, love."

"Don't scare me like that!"

"I like surprising you. I just watched Stefan and Rebekah leave, so you are free to roam around. Unless you care for a dance?"

She looked at the many couples on the dance floor and shrugged. It wouldn't it hurt.

He took her hand and led her onto the floor, putting his arms around her. Without really thinking about it, she rested her head on his chest in exhaustion. It had been a big day.

They danced in silence for some time and Caroline was content until Klaus decided to break the silence.

"You look incredible, Caroline."

She lightly blushed under his gaze as he pulled her closer on the dance floor. The song was slow and gentle, and Klaus easily held her in his arms, as if she were a precious china doll. She could hardly stand the way Klaus was looking at her. She feared if she continued to look into his eyes, she'd just have to kiss him.

"Are you sure Rebekah and Stefan are gone? They won't see me?"

He nodded. After her second encounter with Rebekah, she was in no mood to pretend and lie again.

Oh, if only he would say something! Something to stop that unspoken emotion in his eyes. She trembled under such a gaze. It was as if everything was suddenly heightened. The feel of one of his hands on her lower back, the other holding her hand. His lips looked entrancing and she wondered yet again why God made the most evil of creatures the most beautiful.

He chuckled and she shook herself from her thoughts.

"What?"

"Your hair is glowing again. Come, let's go out for a stroll," he gave her a knowing smile and lightly led her away from the dance floor.

.

.

.

.

He led her to the nearby park. A few couples and some elderly women sitting on benches were the only people left in it at such late hours.

She took his hand in silent submission for him to lead the way. Part of him ached at her trust in him and the other yearned to kiss her again every time she touched him. If she knew just how much effect she had on him, then she was a cruel angel indeed.

"Stefan looks very nice," Caroline spoke softly, as if she didn't want to break the quiet around them.

"He's a very loyal companion."

She snorted. "I would have said "friend", but yes, a good companion too. He and Rebekah appear to be very much in love." She did worry, however, on the effect Matt had over Rebekah.

"For now. As immortals, they are bound to see that love will be their weakness," he scoffed. The infatuation Stefan had for his sister and his sister for Stefan drove him insane sometimes. Even if they weren't always showing too many public displays of affection, he could never explain why he always felt angry when he watched them kiss or banter sweetly with each other.

"For a comment so harsh, you speak as though you envied them," Caroline sighed heavily, as if he were some stupid child.

"You are wrong."

"No, _you _are wrong!" Caroline stopped and threw her hands on her hips. "Love is no weakness, Klaus. It is powerful, more powerful than even you. You are simply too angry and blind to see what is truth and what is lie."

She turned and walked towards a railing, looking out onto the river.

Her retreat gave him a moment to control his anger. Damn her and her angel ways! Even with a temper, he could not bear to dement her beauty. He could never harm her the way he could anyone else.

He walked up slowly behind her.

"I have angered you."

"Clearly," she hissed and continued to stare at the sky.

"I know you have lived much longer than me, Caroline. But believe me, I know much more about Earth and it's cruel ways. Beauty can be turned to ugliness in less than a moment."

"But ugliness can be turned to beauty, Klaus. That is what love can do."

He didn't reply and there was no need to. She continued to stare at the starry sky, while he decided to stare at her own glorious figure. She was God's most stunning creation. He wanted more than anything to make her stay with him…he would do anything to make her stay. There was something, however, that made his own desire stop. It was the way she stared up at the sky, as if in a deep longing, and he knew she was missing home. She belonged with the angels, with her Gabriel, with God. She was of holy blood and he, he was tainted in all ways.

This didn't stop his longing for her. He wanted her lips on his own. He wanted the feel of his skin on hers. And after her, every other woman would be tasteless and dull. There was no one for him but his Angel of Light.

After a few minutes of silence, he finally couldn't take it anymore. As softly as he could, he stood next to her and placed his fingers on her shoulder.

He wanted to see if she felt anything close to the way he felt about her. Why want her more than any other woman when she only could look at him as a man needing protection?

He felt her tense up and as gentle as a lover, he trailed his fingers down her arm. He smiled as a soft sigh escaped her lips and he trailed his fingers back up her arm.

"Does that feel good, love?"

She hesitated for a moment, but nodded. He smiled as her hair began to glow and her body slackened in pleasure. Her head turned to face him, looking frightened. She was like a bird, one wrong move and she would fly away.

"Trust me, Caroline," he whispered, his hand coming to rest on her cheek. Her hair burned brighter as he swept his fingers down and up the side of her face and then into her hair. She purred slightly when his fingers reached certain points in her hair.

His other hand had unconsciously wrapped around her waist and turned her around so her back was pressed against the railing. Her eyes closed when his fingers came upon her neck and collarbone, tracing through the hollows and taking in all her perfection. He hadn't met one flaw.

He felt his length growing harder against her stomach and he wondered if Caroline understood how much he needed her.

"Klaus."

His eyes shot up from her throat and met her hooded eyes. He almost growled at the desire flowing through her blue orbs. He waited impatiently for her to speak. She would have to be the one to initiate the next move.

Her hand shakily met his cheek and she whispered, "Kiss me?"

His lips met hers in earnest, his body pressing firmly to hers. He felt her hesitation and he had to remind himself how innocent she was, how little she knew of all the pleasure of touches and caresses. He wanted to be gentle with her, but his desire for her was too strong.

He almost sighed in relief when Caroline hesitantly kissed him back, as if trying to figure out how the action was done. He smiled against her lips and pulled her closer to him. His knee wedged between her legs and he could feel her core heating up by the second.

She pulled back in surprise when his tongue swept out across her lower lip. She appeared intrigued, yet a little taken aback and she blushed when he smirked at her inexperience. Her hair was burning brighter by the second.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I really don't…"

He stopped her apology with another hard kiss, his hands stroking her back in an attempt of soothing her.

"Shhhh, love. You're perfect."

This time when his tongue peaked out, she was ready. She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth, her own tongue delicately feeling his own. She tasted so heavenly and pure. It was something foreign to him, but definitely not unwelcome. It was a prelude of what other offers her body had for him, and his groin ached to have them. After Caroline, he could never have another woman. She had ruined him.

His hands, moving as if on instinct, wrapped around her breasts. She grunted in pleasure as his thumbs circled around her nipples above the fabric, hardening them. His mouth quickly left hers to trail down to meet her breasts. He wanted to show her every way he could pleasure her and how, in the end, she could pleasure him.

He left many kisses around the tops of her breasts while kneading them, loving the way Caroline whimpered every time he pressed them together. Her head rested a top his, her fingers running circles through his hair and down to his neck.

"Klaus…"

He nipped lightly down on her breast before looking up at her. She pulled him back up and kissed him, sighing into his mouth.

He pulled away her lips to rest his forehead against hers. Their hands, however, hadn't stopped moving. Hers were still in his hair and his trailed up and down her arms again. A she gazed at her, he watched as a strange combination of shyness and desire washed into her blue eyes. He smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Now, what are you thinking about, my little angel?"

She giggled softly, and he swore it sounded like bells in the night air.

"Take me back home and I'll show you."

.

.

.

.

Being the rebellious that she was, Caroline would often eavesdrop on the other angels. In particular, the angels who could not resist to indulge themselves in the pleasures of human intimacies.

They hardly spoke of them in heaven, but Caroline had found out where the women or men would meet and discuss their sexual encounters with humans. Of course, sex was forbidden and now because they did not wish to experience it. Caroline shivered, thinking of the consequences that would occur if that ever happened.

They had found other ways to pleasure the objects of their affection. She listened in fascination as they spoke of something they called "The Cleansing" or "Purifying". The actions they did upon their humans to show their love and lust.

Now, with her heart ramming in her chest as they entered his apartment. there was nothing more she wanted to do then to perform this cleansing for Klaus. There was a big chance she would screw this up and make a fool of herself.

She halted at the door of the bathroom and turned to face Klaus. She had to smile at his confused countenance.

"Caroline, what are doing?"

She closed her eyes and silently prayed that he would accept this. She couldn't give him what she knew he wanted back at the park. Lord, did she want it too, but it was something they had to accept, but she could give him this.

"Klaus, I can't give you what you want. I…I want it too, but you know I can't let it happen."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow and she gulped. Would this even work?

"I can't deny any longer that I want you and that's why I'm going to pleasure _you_ tonight, just in a way you haven't seen before. Will…will you allow me to do so?"

She nervously watched as he took a step closer to her, flicking some loose hair behind her back. "As long as I can pleasure you," he spoke and she nodded. He wouldn't play nice.

Her hands wrapped around his tie and began to loosen it. "I'm going to be in the bathroom for a little while. When I come out, you are to be completely naked. Is that understood?"

She wanted to be the one in command, but it was so hard when he was looking at her like that. His eyes darkened, showing her just how much he wanted to slam her into the nearest wall and take her.

When he nodded, she rushed into the bathroom, closing the door and breathing out in relief. Now to take action, before she completely chickened out.

Walking over to his large bathtub, she turned on the faucet and let the hot water begin to fill the tub. She then removed her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Turning to the mirror, she removed the clips from her hair and began to wash away the makeup. She wanted to look natural for him, none of that fake beauty that women on Earth adored too much.

After a few minutes, she stood back and looked at her reflection. As she looked, she allowed her hair to grow back to its full length. Her full breasts still looked perked from Klaus' kisses and her flat stomach had now swollen just a tad from all the food she had consumed. With a deep breath, she turned to the door and opened it.

She gasped at beholding a naked Klaus right in front of the door. Her eyes immediately traveled down to his manhood and blushed at how large it was. She didn't remove her eyes, however, instead she stared and took it all in, before traveling over the rest of his body. When she met his gaze, she realized he had been doing the same to hers.

"You're beautiful," she whispered, not bothering to hide her admiration any longer. Let him laugh, she didn't care.

"There are no words to describe your beauty," he whispered back, putting a hand in her long hair.

She laughed at his cheesy words and stretched out her hand.

He took her outstretched hand and followed her into the bathroom. He still appeared confused and wary.

She stopped the faucet and turned to Klaus. Her whole body felt on fire, a fire that was growing and growing and she feared she would be consumed if she didn't continue.

"Go into the water," she said and kissed his hand as if in encouragement. He followed her command.

She grabbed her dress and moved it away from the tub. She turned her back on him, looking for his soaps and lotions.

She had just grabbed everything she needed when Klaus' stern voice made her freeze.

"Caroline, tell me what is the meaning of all this. I do not like to be teased."

She gulped again. He wasn't kidding around. Nervously, she put her things on the side of the tub and climbed in so she faced him.

"There is something called "The Cleansing". It has many different names, but that is what I would like to call it," here she rubbed lotion into her hands and reached out to take Klaus' arm, slowing beginning to massage the lotion into it. "It is when an angel wishes to show affection to another. It…it hasn't been done too many times between angel and human…or in this case angel and hybrid…but sometimes an angel wishes to show them how she truly feels and…" She stopped again, too embarrassed to continue. His hand grasped her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him.

"Then by all means, Caroline, show me how you truly feel."

She smiled and worked her way up into his shoulders and neck, loving the way she was making him croon.

"I wash every part of your body and I can pleasure you as I wish. Then you may pleasure me."

She continued to wash him, putting her hands on every part of him. Her hands massaged into his chest and she rubbed her fingers into his nipples. When she had washed everything she could sitting down she asked him to stand up. She moved around him so she was facing his back. Without the lotion, she decided to massage him, loosening out all the hybrid's tensions and stress. It was then that she noticed little scars crossing around his back.

"Klaus, what happened?" She asked as she traced them. He was silent. "Klaus?"

He whispered one word, but in that one word she heard all the pain that he had held in him for over a thousand years.

"My father."

She kissed the scars, almost crying at how many there were. "I apologize for not noticing before."

She lotioned his butt next, loving the way he tensed it up as she worked the lotion on it.

"God, Caroline," he moaned and she giggled. Her plan was working.

She walked back around and looked down at the grand finale. To reassure her perhaps, Klaus kissed her, rubbing his hands down her back and down to her butt.

Without another word, Caroline grabbed what was left of the lotion and worked her way from his inner things and then up to his hard length.

He moaned and laid his head on his shoulder. She was just about done, when he whispered harshly in her ear, "Stroke me faster, Caroline."

Not quite understanding, she stroked him faster. His body began to tremble and her free hand wrapped around to steady him.

"Harder."

If this was pleasuring him, then she would stroke him harder.

Not a moment later, with a loud yell, Klaus slackened against her and she looked down her hand covered in something wet. Realizing what it was, she laughed, feeling like an idiot.

"Oh," she laughed again and he kissed her, biting her lip and tugging.

"My turn," he smirked and grabbed a new bottle of lotion.

He repeated of all the same actions she did to him. This time, however, he kissed her before every lavish. His kissed every part of her face, down to her shoulders and breasts, her stomach and back.

"Lift a leg over my shoulder," Klaus commanded as he went to a kneeling position underneath her.

She did as she was told and no sooner did she wonder what he was going to do that he kissed her sex.

"Klaus! Oh my…" she gasped as his tongue moved against her slit, making her muscles clench in ways she hadn't known. He held her hips down as she bucked. This was unbelievable! She needed release, something like she had just given him. Her hands grasped his head closer to her, not allowing him to leave until she felt that pleasure he promised. Her body rocked against his mouth and suddenly his tongue was hitting a part of her that made her cry out harder. It was when she felt that sudden jolt through her body that she understood why the angels sighed as they spoke of these encounters. It was something unlike heaven altogether.

He removed her and stood up, rubbing the lotion on her aching sex as he held her limp body close. She had come with him in here to pleasure him out of his senses, but instead he had taken her by surprise and had blown her mind.

_I should have known._

She pulled him from the tub, picking up a towel and drying him. He returned the favor and she squealed when he suddenly lifted her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" She smiled and sighed when he kissed her. She swore she was going to die because of those kisses.

"May I sleep with you tonight?" He asked and she nodded silently, knowing that they had crossed a line they could never go back on.

He followed her into his bed, wrapping the sheet around them.

For some time, they simply kissed. They were lazy, sweet and innocent kisses, and it was calming to simply kiss after such an event as The Cleansing.

"I could kiss you all night, sweetheart," Klaus murmured as he kissed her again after they had tried to go to sleep. It was two in the morning and Caroline still was wide awake. His kisses were her drug.

"Then kiss me, my Klaus," she whispered. And he did.

It wasn't until much later, when he had fallen asleep, that she realized what she had said. And with one last long kiss to his lips, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Thank you everyone :) I hope that was readable!**


	12. The Love of Angels

**Hello! So...it's been maybe 4 or 5 months since I updated? It's embarrassing, but I think I finally managed to make this chapter make some sense. The whole first part is the history of Lucifer so it's very important to read it to understand some plot lines going on.**

**Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**And again, smut warning!**

* * *

**"God? God is love and I don't love you." ~ Lucifer (The Prophecy)**

* * *

_The one that God created as the being of the greatest light and brilliance was Lucifer. God favored Lucifer above all else because Lucifer searched for the other jewels of reality. God created all realities but wished for his angels to discover and manifest them. The angels became Gods instruments of Awareness, peering into the infinite possibilities and manifesting realities. Lucifer brought many beautiful realities before the throne of God. His awareness was sharp and keen and Lucifer found many infinite possibilities that God had set into motion. Lucifer soon discovered a reality almost more beautiful than Heaven itself. __All of the angels loved the new reality, but none loved or desired it as much as Lucifer. God perceived Lucifer's desire. God had compassion and moved to grant it. God commanded Lucifer to rule the newly discovered world with the commandment to guide the life there to its ultimate potential. Lucifer felt power for the first time as he took possession and authority of the most beautiful reality he had found for God. He grew arrogant and proud of his high status, and secretly desired that God would give him a status that was equal to the power of God's. God knew Lucifer's heart, however, and was quick to put down Lucifer's hopes. Angered and feeling betrayed, Lucifer gathered the Archangels and his close followers together, in hopes of arousing their desire to take down God. The Archangels, appalled, refused instantly and were quick to tell God of their discovery. With a heavy and sad heart, God declared the one and only war of heaven, the War of the Angels._

_Lucifer and his followers were strong, but they were no match for God. For their punishment, they were banished from heaven. No angel could forget watching Lucifer plummet from the sky, forbidden from ever entering heaven again. God, still gracious, gave Lucifer the one new reality that he had found before his betrayal. God had hoped Lucifer would make a beautiful world from it, but Lucifer was bitter and slowly began to destroy it. He and his followers began to rip apart the nature and life of the reality, the destruction so horrible, nothing could cure it. Against God's advice, the angels proclaimed a name for Lucifer's new reality. Hell, it shall be called, for it is separated from all that is God and from all that is good. And the God of Hell, no longer named Lucifer, but Satan, for he was the only one to oppose God and embrace sin. _

_Much later, once God created Earth and humans, Lucifer toyed with God by tormenting humans with his wicked schemes, forcing them to do evil deeds and go against God. In so doing, once those humans died, they descended into Hell, for their hearts had been too corrupted to join the joy of heaven. _

_Lucifer never touched the heart of an angel. If he did, God would surely find a way to diminish him. If an angel, however, were to ever show his true form to another being, Lucifer would have a chance to reach beyond his limits and grasp onto the angel through the mortal's exposure to the glory of God. It would be in that one instant when Lucifer would have his one chance to corrupt something of God's…and what better object than one of his precious angels?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"What are you doing, Gabriel?"

Gabriel walked beside Raphael in the Hall, their strides slow and thoughtful.

Gabriel shook his head in silence and sighed. What exactly was he doing?

"Every day she spends with him, he will only grow more attached to her, and she to him. Surely, you must know this."

Gabriel nodded again and Raphael stopped to face his friend.

"You remain very silent, Gabriel."

Gabriel paused and finally turned, looking tired and annoyed.

"I am trying all I can to handle this situation, Raphael. I put Elena, best friend of Caroline, as guardian to Elijah Mikaelson, the brother of Niklaus. I sent the guardians of all the Mikaelsons to warn them of their father, and I have her two friends watching over her."

"You are not doing enough."

Gabriel's wings began to tremble, his impatience and vexation with his friend getting the better of him.

"What are you saying, Raphael?"

"I'm saying that you need to take more action. You know exactly could possibly happen between them."

"I trust Caroline. She is smarter than she lets on sometimes. Behind all that blonde hair, the angel has a brain."

Raphael paused at the conviction in Gabriel's voice. "You really do trust her, even after all the problems she has caused you?"

"Yes."

"And you have had no word from our Lord? Not a sound?"

"The Lord would have come to me much earlier if anything I was doing was amiss and he has not. For now, it appears all is in order," Gabriel replied tensely, looking away from Raphael. He wished to end the conversation, as it seemed that the only continuation of it they would have would be in argument.

Raphael appeared to have sensed it as well. "I will leave you now. Please know I say all this to you as your friend, Gabriel," and he quickly left, leaving Gabriel to his thoughts.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Caroline woke up to the tickle of stubble on her stomach. She murmured in protest, still not quite aware of her surroundings.

"Wake up, Caroline…"

Grumbling, she covered her face with a pillow. She faintly heard a deep chuckle and suddenly she felt perfect lips kissing her stomach, slowly moving up her body.

"Klaus, I want to sleep more," she growled, trying to sound mad as she wiggled her body away from his. Her response triggered Klaus to thread his fingers through her hair and pull the pillow away from her head. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal Klaus lying beside her, so close she could taste his scent on her lips.

He had never looked so happy. And no, it wasn't the goofy kind of happy like a child exposed when he was handed cake at a birthday party, but a sort of content and pleased happy. With Klaus, it was all in his eyes. They seemed brighter than she had ever seen them, and he looked at her now with some sort of glow, as if all her angel radiance had transferred to him while they slept.

"I think sleep can wait for the time being, don't you agree?" Klaus smirked down at her and before she could protest, he was kissing her.

The kiss turned passionate in a matter of seconds and sleep was forgotten. Her breasts pressed against his naked chest and his free hand traveled up her thigh to her butt, caressing her and making her sigh in pleasure. She had become braver in a very short amount of time and with this bravery, she took control. In a flash, she turned them over so her hair was tumbling over his face. She frantically pressed her mouth to his, pushing her tongue into his mouth, aching to taste all of him. He was so beautiful to her. All of his soul and body.

She kissed her way down his chest and to his abs, tracing the muscles with her tongue and teeth. She hardly knew what she was doing, inexperienced as she was. All she knew was she wanted Klaus and to explore all of him while she had the chance. Klaus' hands threaded through her glowing blonde hair as she continued to pleasure him. She sighed at the feeling of his fingers rubbing her scalp and she looked up at him to send him a smile.

"Don't stop."

She winked at his command and continued her assault on his body. She remembered the overwhelming sensation of his mouth on her breast and curiosity overtook her. She kissed her way back up to his chest. If it felt good for her, why would it not feel good for him?

Her tongue swept over his right nipple, the bud stiffening the second she touched it. She heard him gasp and his hands tightened in her hair. So he would enjoy this.

She circled her tongue around it before nipping it gently, loving his gasps and sighs. She had always had power over him, but now she was controlling him in a different way. A way that was purely through touch and love.

Love…

She moved over to his left nipple, giving it the same attention. After a moment, however, Klaus seemed to be having enough of her control, suddenly lifting both of them up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her close as he kissed her and Caroline again thought of how utterly happy she felt.

"What did you mean, Caroline?"

"Hmmm?" She hummed, as his lips brushed her collarbone.

"That time when you said that he would see your wings, what did you mean?"

When she remained silent, he moved his lips closer to the sensitive skin of her breasts, sucking lightly.

"Now is not the time for such questions…" She attempted to say rationally, his kisses causing too much of a turmoil in her body.

"I think it is." His hand moved around her thigh, lightly pressing into her heat. "And I want to know exactly what is stopping you from taking me inside of you right now."

She had to appreciate his restraint. They could touch and kiss all they liked, but she could never give herself to him, which she knew was what he desired most. He was like any man, as supernatural as he was.

Hesitantly, she tried to pull herself away from him, nervous that he would continue his seductions to claim her. To her surprise, however, he pulled her closer and kissed her brow.

"No need to be frightened, Caroline. You know I wouldn't hurt you."

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. I just…it's very hard to control myself around you and I need to stay in control. If I don't, I could lose everything."

She could tell he appreciated her honesty, but her words reminded him of what he wished to understand.

"Will you tell me why?"

_._

_._

_._

_._

Against a part of her better judgment, she told him. The story of Lucifer and how he could gain access to heaven if an angel were to show an earthling their true form. Even if Gabriel would to forbid her to tell Klaus, Klaus knew too much already to not know the rules of heaven as well.

"I still don't understand," Klaus muttered, lying against the backboard of his bed. Caroline lay against him, snuggled deep into his side.

"What do you not understand?"

"Why does a mortal…or me in this case…have to see you in your true form for Lucifer to take hold of you? You have exposed your true form on Earth many times apparently, and nothing has happened. What is so important about me seeing you?"

She sighed and laced her fingers between his. "Because you are the closest contact Lucifer has to my Lord. If you ever saw me truly, wings and all, you will understand the glory of my Lord and in your amazement and defenselessness, Lucifer will see as well. I do not doubt that he would take action."

"What makes you think I do not understand?" He said after a moment, a little bitterly and Caroline looked up at him.

It suddenly dawned on her that he was feeling powerless. Powerless to stop her from soon returning to her maker, powerless to mark all he wanted as his own anymore, powerless to understand. He could not feel like the almighty hybrid he was when she was with him.

_I make him weak_, she thought sadly.

She rolled her body on top of his, cupping his face in her delicate hands.

"Klaus, you understand life much more than any other person I have met. I do not doubt that, but when people speak of my Lord and Lucifer…it is understandable to not understand. Even to me, my Lord will forever be some form of a mystery. People are not supposed to understand my Lord and his ways. That is why they pray and have faith, because they wish to understand. Or why people do not have faith…because they do not wish to pray to something they do not understand. Klaus, that is one truth that even you cannot change, that no one will ever truly understand."

Again, she tried to move away, but was caught by Klaus. He grasped her to him, not saying a word. After a few minutes, Caroline broke the silence.

"Perhaps I should not have told you all of that."

He lightly grasped her chin with his hand, forcing her to look up at him.

"Caroline, I needed to know and I thank you for the truth."

She felt his intention to say more, but his insecurity to continue.

"You're welcome. Now, how about we actually do something productive today? As much as I enjoy rolling around in the sheets with you, I prefer moving about in a more unlimited arena."

His body relaxed and he feigned a frown. "You are a very strange, but I enjoy you too much to care. I guess I will just have to seduce you some other way."

He picked her up suddenly, having her squeal in surprise as he carried her over to his closet. Giving her one more not-so-innocent kiss, he dropped her before all her clothes.

"Now, find something exquisite to wear today, angel. I have something planned that you might enjoy."

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Morning, Bekah," a deep voice rumbled behind her ear.

Smiling, Rebekah rolled over to face her lover. Stefan was propped on an elbow, gazing down at her. It ceased to amaze her how Stefan woke up before her every morning, just so he could have the pleasure of watching her sleep.

She took his free hand into hers and smiled sleepily. "Did you sleep well?"

He chuckled. "I believe so. That party was one hell of an energy killer."

Her thoughts immediately fled back to her dance with the handsome stranger, Matt. They had danced, talked, and laughed. And just as swiftly as he had come, he left, leaving behind a very strange letter tightly folded in her hand.

Mikael is coming. He is coming swiftly and surely and you must be ready. Be careful, Rebekah.

She hadn't mentioned a word of it to Stefan, fearful more of her own mind than his. How in hell did Matt know about Mikael?

The letter was now tucked under a book in her dresser, completely hidden. She did not want to worry about Matt, her father, or anyone. Not now. Not when her family was finally growing closer. Klaus had been hiding something from everyone, and now it was her turn to have a little secret of her own.

She did worry; however, when Stefan leaned down to kiss her, when she imagined Matt's face as he did so.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**The night before**_

_After the embarrassing check-in on Caroline, Elena followed Bonnie back up to the gates. With the night ahead of her, Elena was anxious to find something more engaging to do. It wasn't until they reached the gate that she decided that a visit to see Katherine had been overdue. _

_With a quick goodbye to Bonnie, she hurried towards the Hall, hoping to find Gabriel there. Often times, she had found him simply standing there, looking off in the distance in deep thought. This time, however, she found him just leaving, his hands clasped together and his head bowed._

_"Gabriel?"_

_He lifted his head and Elena was surprised to notice how sad he looked. His handsome face almost looked wrinkled with worry and fatigue. His brow drooped with burdensome thoughts, and Elena was quick to fly up beside him._

_"Gabriel, what is wrong?"_

_He shook his head, as if trying to toss away his thoughts. "Nothing that you can fix, my little angel. Let us just say that for once, I do not know what to do and that greatly troubles me."_

_Hesitantly, she reached out and touched his hand. It felt so utterly perfect to her. The Arch Angels were the purest of them all, their glory overpowering every other angel in heaven. Elena nearly trembled._

_"Please…is there anything I can do? I hate to see you hurt."_

_He smiled tiredly, but affectionately. "You have always been so kind, Angel of Compassion. No, not right now or at least not yet, but I thank you. I believe, however, that I can help you right now."_

_So he already knew._

_"Yes. I wish to visit Katherine. I know it hasn't been very long, but I think she should be doing better now. She is an angel after all."_

_He chuckled and held out a hand. She grasped it and let her wings expand._

_"I will give you just an hour. I do not like seeing my angels away from their own realm for too long."_

_She watched as he let his own wings expand. They were so large, she was certain he could move clouds with them if he wished. He began to mutter their ancient prayer, and she closed her eyes, feeling his power come over her._

_It felt like a second or an instant, but she opened her eyes and she was no longer looking at Gabriel. Instead, she was standing in front of the Hall in Raquel's realm. Orienting herself, she quickly flew to find Katherine._

_In only took her a few minutes to find her, sitting up in the same bed and brushing out her hair._

_"Ah, you're back! I was wondering when you'd visit again!" Katherine explained a playful smirk on her face._

_"Really?" Elena asked skeptically, taking a seat near the bed._

_To her surprise, Katherine only shrugged. "It gets really boring here with no one to talk to. Here, take this and brush my hair," she commanded, holding out the brush to Elena._

_Elena slowly took the brush, gazing curiously at her sister. What had sparked this unusual desire for sister bonding?  
_

_Katherine shifted so her back was to Elena, her long hair falling into Elena's lap. Taking a chunk, Elena carefully brought the brush through Katherine's hair, waiting for Katherine to chat again._

_"So, Raquel says I can go back to work soon."_

_"That's nice," Elena replied, working out a small tangle, letting her mind wander away from Katherine._

_After a minute or so, Katherine quickly pulled her out._

_ "Elena…did you hear me?"_

_"Hmmmm…sorry, what?" Elena snapped out of her day dreams, looking up to see Katherine turning to look at her._

_"Raquel said…he said he wants me to be Elijah's guardian again."_

_Elena froze, looking at her sister. She couldn't…Raquel wouldn't let her go back to Elijah…not after what happened._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean that I am to be Elijah's guardian angel again. Raquel said Gabriel and he had discussed it and it would be only right that I go back to Elijah. I __**have**__ been his angel for what feels like an eternity."_

_Elena nodded while trying hard not to tremble. Yes, it only made sense. She was only a replacement until Katherine had healed. Katherine knew Elijah and his ways, while she…she hardly had done anything for him. Why should she be offended by this?_

_Even as she tried to console herself, she couldn't stop her emotions. Putting down the brush, she quickly wrapped her arms around Katherine, hugging her from behind._

_"I'm so happy you are well enough to go back to him," she whispered, trying so hard not to let her tears fall._

_"Where are you going?" Katherine questioned, as Elena released her and began to float near the door._

_"I have stayed too long. Dawn is soon and I need to get back to my realm now. I'll visit again soon."_

_And before Katherine could say a word, Elena was speeding away, finally letting the tears roll down her cheeks._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"This is incredible!" Caroline gazed in awe around the paintings.

Klaus had no idea what had come over him when he said he wished to take her out. Perhaps it was because he was running out of time with her and to avoid his male lust for all of her, he needed to get out.

Caroline did not seem to grasp it, but he was surprisingly alright with her "angel virginity" as he called it in his mind. After this morning, he could hardly believe that so much could happen if she was to make love to him, but so it was. Sure, the idea of never filling her completely while she grasped to him as hard as she could was aching, but he had learned in just a few short days that he desired Caroline in more ways than sex.

She was so much more than that in every way, and he was almost disgusted with himself that that was what he had wanted out of this pure angel in their first days together.

"Klaus, thank you for bringing me here!"

He blinked out of his thoughts and gazed down at Caroline. It was near the end of their time here and he could see how happy it had all made her. And all because of him. The thought made him smile.

"And we still have many more rooms to look through, sweetheart. Lead the way."

Caroline was about to turn, but paused. Her face took on a look of concern and she brought a hand up to his face.

"Klaus…have you fed at all recently?"

So she had noticed. With Caroline around, he had almost forgotten about food. Who would think of food when they had a beautiful angel as company in bed and out? He had drunk some blood from blood bags in the fridge while she was around, but the real deal was so much more fulfilling.

He chuckled. "I'm a little starved, but I'll be fine, Caroline. Do not worry about me now."

She suddenly grabbed his arm and began to pull him down a hallway. Brushing past tourists, she pulled him through all of them until she found a bathroom.

Raising his brow, she pulled him in and quickly made sure no one else in. Nodding her head, she went to the door and quickly locked it.

"Caroline, what are you up to?"

"I want to try something."

He smirked, am image of her naked in his bathtub coming to mind. "Do you remember what happened last time you suggested that?"

She rolled her eyes and began to pull her hair up into a ponytail, exposing her smooth neck.

"Klaus, I want to take care of you."

"Of course you do."

He watched in growing anticipation as she neared up. She hesitantly put a hand to her neck and it suddenly all dawned on him.

"You want me to feed from you."

She nodded slowly, bringing her hands to his face.

"Yes."

He couldn't deny that he had imagined it once or twice. Bringing his mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking until he couldn't control himself, and then he would drive his fangs into her skin, finally getting to taste that angelic blood.

In a swift motion, he had her back against the wall, his hands placed on either side of her, locking her in.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

He could see her honesty and softly, he kissed her. He made his way across her cheek, down her jaw, and finally to her neck. Finding her sensitive spot rather quickly when she gasped for the first time, he grasped her tightly in his arms and began to suck and nip at it, preparing her in every way possible.

"You can stop me, Caroline. I can always…"

"No. I want to be the one to take care of you."

She pressed her body into his, almost as if in a demand to hurry him up. Without another moment of his hesitation, he finally brought out his fangs and broke her skin.

He heard her gasp of pain, but it was nothing to the sound and taste of her blood. He had imagined how it would taste. Foreign and beautiful. Ripe and delicious, but this…what he was tasting on his tongue right now, was unlike anything he could have imagined or described.

He grasped her even closer, if that was possible. He felt her hands in his hair, encouraging him. As if he needed it now.

She was pulling at his hair softly much too soon.

"Klaus, that's enough."

He didn't stop.

"Klaus."

He pulled his fangs from her skin, but continued to suck from her wound, trying desperately to reach every drop he could.

"Klaus, stop!"

It was the pure desperation in her voice that made him fully aware of her then. He pushed himself off of her, putting as much space between them as possible.

She cradled her wound, wiping away at the extra blood. She swayed for a moment, and he was quick to steady her.

"Here, let me heal you," he said, bringing his wrist up.

"It's okay. Look," she pointed at the wound, now slowly patching itself back up. "All better."

They looked closely at each other, as if trying to see exactly what the other was thinking.

"I have never tasted blood like that before," was the only thing Klaus could say that was honest.

"I guessed."

"Caroline, I apologize for hurting you."

She startled him with a hug. This strange woman had the nerve to hug the monster who had just fed off of her.

"I wanted you too. Don't apologize for that."

He returned her hug, kissing away at the extra blood on her neck, before she pulled away and began to fix his hair.

"Now, let's fix you up and head back out into the city. I do only have one day left after today!"

And just like that, he felt his happiness begin to dwindle away.

* * *

**1) I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! This is just a lead in back into the story since I haven't updated in so long. If anything is still confusing you, message me or I will explain again in different words next chapter!**

**2) For the history of Lucifer, I used the Bible and a website named "The Reluctant Messenger". I intertwined the history from both places and used my own words to form what you read. The Bible has a much longer history of Lucifer that I did not include, but if you are interested, the story appears in the book of Revelations in the Bible.**

**4) This chapter we saw Stefan, Rebekah, Elena, and Katherine. Next chapter we will absolutely see Damon, Elijah, Kol, Lexi, Matt and many more!**

**3) I know some of you are curious about where I stand with TVD and The Originals after everything, and I have to admit, I am very disappointed. More so with The Originals. It was not what I wanted for the spin-off, in many ways, and I ended the episode with much less excitement then when I started. I am probably not going to watch either show coming up in fall, just because I am uninterested in what is going on in either show. The writing is very sloppy now and it's painful to watch. I will, however, catch up on what is happening once in awhile, so I won't pull myself entirely away from it. I just thought I should explain how I felt at some point, before people questioned more!**

**4) Please review! There were many reviews that made me write faster for you guys because they were so desperate! Next chapter up soon...ish!**


End file.
